Les trois impures de Serpentard
by Berger Verger Gerber
Summary: Trois impures se retrouvent à Serpentard et, au grand effroi de la plupart d'entre eux, elles sèment la terreur avec le plus grand plaisir. Même Drago y a droit...
1. Chapitre 1

**Les trois impures Serpentard**

  
**Chapitre 1****  
  
La jeune fille pénétra en un coup de vent dans la salle, la parcourut d'un regard circulaire, et sautilla en titubant jusqu'à Gypsy en s'appuyant sur elle pour freiner une éventuelle chute. Elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier et se retourna vers elle, les yeux plus rieurs que jamais.   
  
Gypsy pouffa de rire, en voyant le regard ébahi de Irys qui venait d'apercevoir le blond et séducteur Malefoy. Elle dit:   
"Irys, Irys, Irys... mon petit scarabée... Tu vois bien qu'il ne t'as jamais regardée? C'est..."   
(Elle releva la tête d'un geste fort évocateur)   
"...moi, bien entendu, qu'il convoite..."   
Irys la regarda avec haine, mépris, perplexité. Elle s'écria: "Mais il est à MOI!" .   
  
Axelle, nonchalante, s'approcha de ses deux amies de toujours… Enfin, toujours est un bien grand mot, mais ne nous attardons pas sur les détails du temps et de l'espace, nous avons mieux à faire. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter   
« Ouais, Gypsy a raison, il ne te regardera jamais. Par contre, je ne crois pas qu'il la regarde non plus. À mon avis, ce bellâtre de Poudlard est homo, tout simplement.»  
Les deux autres la regardèrent avec tout le mépris du monde.  
Et Axelle, elle se contenta de faire un habituel sourire en coin qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier de sarcastique, ou même de narquois. Irys s'en alla en gambadant, persuadée du contraire.   
  
Gypsy fit une moue boudeuse, puis posa sur Drago un regard plein d'amertume.  
« Il ne peut pas être homo » espéra-t-elle de toutes ses forces et de tout son cœur.   
  
Du même élan de passion inutile, elle se jeta sur lui dans un mouvement théâtral.   
  
Lui, en bon Malefoy, la regarda se pendouiller à lui telle un ver luisant, avec tout le dédain dont il avait hérité de sa noble et très ancienne famille.   
  
Cependant, il dû s'avouer à lui-même qu'il appréciait ce geste adorateur.   
  
Mais il resta impassible, comme à son habitude.   
  
Il savoura ce moment comme on savoure une bouchée de crème glacée au chocolat et la repoussa doucement en disant d'un ton méprisant:  
"Oh, mais n'est-ce pas la petite sang de bourbe Kaosu? Une de plus s'accrochant à moi désespérément ! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Potter, mmh? Quoique... c'est vrai, tu es une Serpentard. J'oubliais. Je peux presque te considérer comme mon égale..."   
  
« Presque ». Ce mot résonna dans la tête de cette pauvre et pathétique Gypsy. Pathétique ? Oui, c'était en effet l'opinion générale du moment dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Chacun dans cette pièce respectait Drago Malefoy, certains par peur, d'autre par estime.   
Axelle la regarda simplement d'un air désolé. Elle était l'une des seules à ne pas craquer pour ce Malefoy. Certes, elle était une sang de bourbe et ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre « l'effet Malefoy » qui animait ces blondasses de nobles familles. Mais elle considérait qu'elle était simplement trop peu superficielle pour vénérer le sol sur lequel IL marchait. Ou peut-être était-elle simplement trop elle-même pour faire comme les autres.   
  
Gypsy se dit que Drago ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.   
"_Endoloris!_", dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Elle le regarda s'effondrer dans un bruit mat sur le sol dallé. Elle sourit, d'un sourire cruel, dépourvu de joie. Il se tordait de douleur, en perdant le souffle tant la souffrance était vive. Gypsy s'agenouilla à son côté et lui dit d'une voix douce:   
"Malefoy, je voudrais que tu saches une chose au moins à mon sujet… je ne suis _pas_ faible et je te considères comme _mon_ égal. Et te voir souffrir comme ça, à mes pieds, m'est extrêmement satisfaisant… Si tu souhaites que ce supplice cesse, excuse-toi à moi, à toutes les autres filles que tu as blessées et… »   
Elle sourit franchement :   
« À Potter, aussi. Je veux que ce soit toi qui soit humilié ce soir. »   
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.   
  
« D'accord » laissèrent échapper les lèvres de Malefoy, probablement malgré lui. Tous les gens présents dans la salle se mirent à chuchoter. Comment Drago Malefoy pouvait-il se laisser faire par cette sang de bourbe ? Gypsy laissa quelques longs instants s'écouler avant de lever le sortilège. Le temps à ce petit prétentieux de souffrir sans mourir.   
  
Quand il se releva, le corps entier secoué de spasmes encore douloureux, il murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron. Gypsy lui dit, un rictus malveillant lui donnant un air de sadique mégalomane (n'était-ce pas le cas, en vérité ?) accroché aux lèvres :   
« Tu souffres bien, Malefoy. »   
Il la regarda d'un air ébahi. Irys arriva, gambadant encore :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gypsy ? Tu lui as parlé ! Chanceuse ! »  
Axelle haussa un sourcil et Gypsy la regarda, extrêmement amusée.  
« On peut dire ça comme ça. Pas vrai, mon chou ? », dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Drago.  
  
  
Alors, elle vit dans ses yeux toute la rage accumulée. Et, de la rage, il y en avait beaucoup. Voir même énormément. Irys, comprenant peu à peu la situation, se précipita sur son Drago adoré. Elle lui pris un bras, voulant l'aider à se relever, mais il se drapa dans ce qui lui restait de dignité et lui cracha au visage :  
« Ne me touche pas ! »  
Irys lâcha son bras puis, comme paralysée, resta là, comme une abrutie.   
  
Gypsy lui dit, rassurante :  
« Irys, fais-toi en pas… Notre Dragounet chéri… »  
Ce fut Axelle qui continua, hilare :  
« Ouais, ce blondinet rebelle n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette… C'est que Gypsy lui a jeté un sortilège Doloris et l'a forcé à s'excuser à tout le monde… »  
Drago devint cramoisi, baissa les yeux, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible.  
« D'ailleurs, il ne l'a pas encore fait… Tu as de la chance, scarab', tu vas pouvoir assister au spectacle ! », reprit-elle, joyeuse.  
  
  
Irys, bien que boudeuse à cause du fait qu'on ait fait du mal à ce jeune homme blond qu'elle appelait jalousement « son précieux » - ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle avait raté son précieux en train de souffrir à l'agonie ? Qui sait… -, accepta en elle-même et de bonne grâce de se réjouir du « spectacle », comme l'appelait son amie. Après tout, Drago, même s'il était – pour elle – le dieu des dieux, elle ne pourrait probablement pas s'empêcher de se délecter de la représentation d'excuses qu'il offrirait dans quelques instants.   
  
Gypsy épousseta la poussière sur les habits de Drago d'un revers de main, lui replaça une mèche rebelle tombée sur son front blême.  
« Alors, _Malefoy_ …», dit-elle solennellement en appuyant sur le dernier mot.   
« …tu es prêt ? Nous attendons tous, tu vois… » On entendit quelques ricanements dans l'audience puis Axelle ajouta, narquoise :  
« Mais, ma petite naine… »  
« Oui, crabinette en sucre ? »  
« Il pourrait s'agenouiller devant toi… »  
« Qu'il se prosterne ! », clama une voix dans l'assemblée.  
Elle arbora un air pensif puis se tourna vers Drago, qui semblait vouloir disparaître, ayant perdu toute trace de sarcasme autant dans les yeux que dans l'attitude...  
  
  
Depuis sept longues années… Bon pas tout à fait… Disons 6,5 longues années, Gypsy avait persuadé toutes personnes se trouvant sur son chemin que, même en étant une sang de bourbe, elle pouvait être ce qu'on se plaisait à appeler « une pure Serpentard ». Accompagnée de Axelle, avec qui elle avait grandi, et Irys, rencontrée à Poudlard même, elles avaient fait leurs preuves. Et, alors qu'à l'époque de leur première année, on les avait quasiment traînées dans la boue pour avoir fait le sacrilège d'être placées dans cette maison alors qu'elles n'avaient même pas un sang pur, elles étaient aujourd'hui respectées. Pas autant que Malefoy. Lui, c'était un cas particulier, mais disons juste que plus personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit de désagréable à leur égard sous peine de souffrir d'atroces tourments. Il y avait cependant ce Drago, qui se permettait tout, et qui osait encore les insulter ouvertement. C'était la première fois qu'il en payait réellement le prix. Et c'était maintenant qu'il allait le faire, qu'il allait enfin payer ce fameux prix fort que tout bon Serpentard redoutait. Ça allait être beau à voir.   
  
Elle dit d'un ton presque neutre qui cachait néanmoins une pointe de sarcasme quelque chose qui tétanisa d'horreur le pauvre Malefoy.  
« C'est une excellente idée… » Drago, les yeux humides, recula de quelques pas, puis sortit sa baguette dans un réflexe purement instinctif. Gypsy n'esquissa aucun geste, mais lui parla tellement froidement qu'il en frissonna :  
« Tu t'essaies _encore_ ? » Il bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis, d'une voix soudain autoritaire, aboya :  
« Crabbe ! Goyle ! Amenez-vous, bande de… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir tant ils s'approchèrent rapidement de lui. Irys sourit :  
« Tu as besoin de tes gardes du corps, mon préc… euh, Malefoy ? » Elle rougit aussitôt, étonnée de son propre cran. On entendit Goyle grogner et Crabbe renifler. Drago leur jeta un regard dégoûté. Axelle prit la parole :  
« De toute manière, Gypsy peut s'occuper de Malefoy. Je prend Crabbe et toi Goyle, okay Irys ? » Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ces derniers reculèrent, apeurés. Finalement, avant même que l'une d'elles ait pu sortir sa baguette, ils étaient déjà retournés dans les rangs, parmi l'audience. Gypsy eut un demi-sourire.   
« Quel exemple de courage ! », s'exclama-t-elle. Elle se retourna de plus belle vers Drago qui avait perdu –encore-- de sa contenance. « Et toi, tu t'obstines ou tu te mets à mes pieds devant tous les Serpentards ici présents ? » À la surprise générale, il jeta sa baguette par terre et se mit à genoux devant elle, qui jubilait littéralement.   
  
  
Et il y avait de quoi jubiler ! Un Malefoy – et probablement l'un des plus orgueilleux de toute la lignée – allait se soumettre à elle ! Une chose impensable et qui n'avait plus dû se produire depuis plusieurs siècles. Une chose à inscrire méticuleusement dans l'histoire de Poudlard, comme ça, cette pimbêche de Granger pourrait soûler ses amis avec ce détail et Potter en rougirait de jalousie. Parce que ce n'était pas lui qui aurait réussi à faire mettre Malefoy à genoux devant une salle commune toute entière. Gypsy pouvait être fière d'elle et elle ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour le montrer… Mais pourquoi le spécifier alors qu'elle n'était pas du genre à rester humble et que toute l'école serait au courant ? Mais bon, elle avait beau se vanter légèrement, elle s'assurait pourtant de mériter les exploits dont elle se vantait vigoureusement.  
Drago dit, d'une toute petite voix :  
« Je… je m'ex… » Il marmonna le reste. Axelle dit d'un ton ironique :  
« Vas-y, Malefoy, on t'écoute… » Il inspira profondément.  
« Je m'excuse à _elle_, à toutes les autres filles et… à Potter… »   
Gypsy s'exclama :  
« Vous avez entendu ? J'ai réussi ! Malefoy est à mes pieds et s'excuse à tout le monde, même… » Elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. « …même à Harry Potter ! » Puis elle éclata de nouveau d'un monstrueux rire machiavélique qui fit frémir l'assemblée entière.   
« Il l'a fait de son _plein gré_ ! », rugit-elle. Irys reprit, presque aussi triomphante :   
« Drago Malefoy, tu peux te remettre debout… »   
Axelle s'indigna :  
« Non, voyons, on a si bien commencé, pourquoi ne pas terminer en beauté ? »  
« Rampe », ordonna-t-elle.   
Ce fut au tour de Gypsy de réagir, très enthousiaste :  
« Oui, bonne idée crabinette ! » Drago, fulminant contre le sol glacé, s'impatienta.   
  
« Bon, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! », hurla Malefoy de toute la puissance de sa voix puissante et « Malefoyienne », c'est-à-dire traînante mais autoritaire.  
« Alors rampe, comme le ver de terre que tu es. Fais le tour de la salle et tu pourras partir », fit Axelle d'un air hautain accompagné d'un mouvement de sourcils qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.  
« Partir ? », s'indigna Gypsy. « Déjà ? », demanda-t-elle plus calmement.  
« Gypsy, ma p'tite naine pakistanaise adorée » continua Axelle d'une voix douce. « On lui en a fait assez pour être renvoyées de ce satané collège. Je sais qu'il ne dira rien, Malefoy a bien trop peur qu'on recommence pour dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. N'est-ce pas, Malefoy ? », dit-elle en s'adressant à lui, qui était toujours par terre.  
  
  
Il se releva péniblement, rouge de honte et de furie. Il tanguait dangereusement d'avant en arrière, conséquence directe du sortilège Doloris. I l détacha chacune de ses syllabes, tentant en vain de contrôler sa rage, un peu comme le faisait Rogue quand il parlait à Potter :  
« Mais si jamais vous recommencez… » Irys le coupa brusquement :  
« Tu nous feras quoi, hein ? On vient juste de te prouver qu'on était plus fortes que toi ! Si tu veux un duel officiel, t'as qu'à le dire ! On sera toutes les trois aussi contentes l'une que l'autre ! » Gypsy et Axelle approuvèrent silencieusement.   
  
Drago, pour une fois, ne trouva rien à répondre. Mais c'était un Malefoy. Il devait avoir le dernier mot, c'était primordial.  
« C'est ce qu'on verra… » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.   
Seulement, ces quelques mots n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Un léger rire anima la salle. Cette réplique devait faire retourner tout les Malefoy dans leurs tombes ! On aurait dit une réplique de film hollywoodien de série B ! En d'autres termes, totalement indignes du plus jeune descendant des Malefoy.   
  
Gypsy s'esclaffa :  
« Eh bien, puisque c'est ce que tu dis, _on verra_. Dans trois jours… » Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. « Oui, dans trois jours tu devras combattre l'une de nous en duel… dans la Grande Salle. Puis, trois jours après ce même duel, tu en feras un autre contre l'une de celles qui restent. Après ce même laps de temps, tu te battras contre la toute dernière. Nous verrons bien, en effet, de quoi un Malefoy de ton _envergure_ est capable… »  
Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et tourna brusquement les talons pour aller jusqu'au dortoir des filles, laissant Drago sans son dernier mot. Axelle, cependant, ajouta quelque chose une fois qu'elle fut partie :  
« Tu sais, Malefoy, trois duels, ça peut t'être fatal… » Elle repartit aussi sec. Irys ricana méchamment puis alla s'asseoir dans l'un des confortables fauteuils de la Salle Commune pour lire un énorme bouquin sur la vie des vampires transylvaniens.   
À SUIVRE... **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les trois impures Serpentard**

  
**Chapitre 2****  
  
La nuit après cette soirée d'humiliation fut particulièrement reposante pour trois jeunes filles particulièrement heureuses d'en avoir fait baver à Malefoy. Mais, ce qui est dommage avec les nuits, c'est qui plus elles sont bonnes et reposantes, plus elles passent vite. C'est ainsi que le lendemain de la veille arriva sans trop se faire demander. Et elles durent se lever pour affronter les cours… Aussi habituels et ennuyeux qu'ils puissent être, ils étaient malheureusement obligatoires.   
  
En cours de potions, Axelle se moqua ouvertement de Rogue, qui ne put se résigner, évidemment, à enlever des points aux Serpentards, bien qu'il en fut intensément tenté. Elle avait parlé DU sujet tabou, sa jeunesse… Potter lui avait tout raconté, fanfaronnait-elle. Drago, s'ayant assis tout au fond de la classe, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Irys, une table en avant, réussit son philtre si bien et si vite que lui-même ajouta deux gouttes de sang de grenouille-léopard d'Amazonie de trop, en la regardant concocter sa préparation, bouche bée. Cela donna une texture filandreuse à la potion qui se devait crémeuse, et Rogue, cette fois-ci, se frustra après lui au lieu de Potter, qui en rougit de plaisir. Cependant, cette euphorie ne dura guère longtemps, après que Malefoy l'eut menacé de le transformer en grenouille-léopard pour pouvoir le saigner à blanc… Gypsy s'en mêla, ravie de pouvoir s'immiscer dans une querelle qui ne la regardait en rien.   
  
Malefoy ragea et Potter fit comme d'habitude, il se vanta comme pas possible. Et il parla, parla, parla. Très inutilement à vrai dire et toujours appuyé d'un hochement de tête par ce stupide Weasley… Granger, elle, se concentrait de toute la force de son âme sur sa potion. Elle voulait à tout prix passer pour Miss perfection. Axelle avait remarqué qu'elle était surtout comme ça lors des cours de Rogue. Allez savoir pourquoi. De toute façon, l'important n'était pas là. Le balafré et blondie se disputaient, et il ne fallait pas rater le spectacle.   
  
Donc, Gypsy avait décidé de s'en mêler. Et quand elle s'en mêlait, habituellement ce n'était pas à moitié… Elle prit la parole :   
« Hé, le balafré ! »   
Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, l'empêcha de continuer.  
« C'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça. Si tu n'es pas capable de trouver des insultes digne de ce nom, ce n'est pas mon problème. Et ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour piquer les miennes. », dit Malefoy d'un ton si glacial qu'il aurait pu faire frissonner milles morts.  
Lentement, Gypsy se retourna vers celui qui avait osé l'interrompre. Quand elle se rendit compte de l'identité de son locuteur, elle eut un sourire carnassier. Axelle se retourna aussi vers lui mais garda son expression habituelle, c'est-à-dire qu'elle resta de marbre. Quant à Irys, elle n'eu pas besoin de se retourner vers Blondinet, puisqu'elle était déjà face à lui, le contemplant sans gêne aucune.  
« Tu es _si_ mignon, Malefoy. À croquer, je t'assure… »   
En disant cela, Gypsy claqua des dents après avoir montré ses canines. Irys s'esclaffa, ravie. Gypsy s'avança ensuite vers Harry d'une démarche propre à elle, légère, silencieuse mais rapide, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pouces seulement de son visage, fixant témérairement sa cicatrice zébrée en penchant légèrement la tête de côté pour mieux l'apercevoir. Il semblait pétrifié. Elle avança sa main pour toucher la marque en forme d'éclair, mais Potter lui saisit soudainement le poignet avec force, ne se laissant évidemment pas faire. Tout juste s'il ne s'écria pas « cette cicatrice est à moi, ne la touche pas ! ». Elle n'insista pas et se retourna vers Drago.   
  
« Qu'il soit balafré n'est pas une insulte, Malefoy. C'est un fait. Je ne peux donc pas l'avoir volé, puisque c'est une information officielle et publique qui n'appartient à personne. »  
Elle termina cette phrase en faisant un sourire de petite fille modèle qu'elle réservait généralement aux professeurs.  
Mais, Potter ne voulant pas en rester là après qu'on l'ai injurié lui et la marque de sa célébrité, s'exclama :  
« Hé ! »  
« Ouais, hé ! » cru bon d'ajouter Weasley.  
  
  
Tous les Serpentards, sans exception, se tournèrent vers le rouquin, une grave expression de mépris crispé sur le visage. Hermione, comme à son habitude, soupira et essaya de ramener ses copains à l'ordre.  
« Ce ne sont que des Serpentards dégénérés, n'écoutez pas ce qu'ils disent… surtout ces trois pouffia… »   
Elle fut interrompue par Irys, verte de rage.  
« _Quoi_ ? »   
Elle se dirigea vers elle résolument, d'un pas régulier, fonceur. Certaines personnes dans la classe retinrent leur souffle, prévoyant sans doute ce qu'il allait se passer… Il ne faut _pas_ insulter une impure de Serpentard. _Jamais_.   
  
Irys était habituellement la plus calme des trois. Ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas pouvaient croire que sa colère était légère, mais Granger allait bientôt découvrir que c'était en fait tout le contraire.  
« Continue, Granger. Tu allais nous traiter de poufiasses dévergondées, c'est ça ? » ajouta-t-elle en retenant sa rage pour que celle-ci soit plus intense lors de sa sortie.  
Mais Miss perfection n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on la confronte ouvertement. D'habitude, elle laissait les joies des « gueguerres de couloirs », comme elle les appelait, à Harry et Ron. Mais, maintenant qu'elle était mise en présence directe d'une de ces disputes, elle sentait son courage nettement diminuer. Irys, elle, se sentait prendre le dessus et elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait ça.   
  
Elle prit son ton de Serpentard frustré, c'est à dire acerbe, froid, absolument méprisant. De plus, elle était l'une des Impures. Cela ajoutait évidemment à sa voix des intonations aussi insolentes qu'arrogantes :  
« Si je suis une poufiasse dévergondée… »   
Un rictus terrible déforma sa bouche.   
« …alors toi, en plus de n'être qu'une stupide intellectuelle autosuffisante, tu n'es… tu n'es… »   
Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Ce fut Axelle qui y remédia.  
« Rien » souffla doucement cette dernière.  
« Tu es moins qu'un asticot, tu es la pire inutilité dans la catégorie des créatures qui marchent ou qui rampent. »   
À ce moment, on pouvait cependant dénoter une touche d'amusement dans le ton pourtant froid d'Axelle. Elle s'amusait aux dépends d'une Gryffondor de bas étages et cela lui procurait un plaisir indescriptible.   
  
On put alors voir presque distinctement tout l'univers de Granger s'effondrer, ne laissant ici et là que des ruines déchues. On entendit (ou imagina, dans ce cas c'est synonyme) son cœur se briser et les larmes jusque là refoulées dévalèrent en véritable torrent son visage tordu de détresse.  
« Euh'm… Nous pouvons constater que Granger n'est pas aussi forte moralement que nous le pensions ! » s'écria Gypsy, rayonnante.   
Elle tapa des mains, visiblement enchantée, puis, dans un élan de méchanceté, lança :  
« Alors, Weasley, on ne protège pas sa belle ? »   
  
Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ledit Weasley eut les oreilles rougissantes. Cette rougeur familière chez lui descendit jusqu'à visage en un temps record.  
« Aurait-elle touché ton point faible, Weasley ? », ajouta Axelle.  
« Bien sûr que non, Axelle… » répondit Irys.   
« Tu sais très bien que le point faible de tout les Weasley est leur pauvreté » termina-t-elle, triomphante.  
En plus de rougir, le grand efflanqué qui osait prétendre avoir le quotient intellectuel d'un septième année ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose. Et, pour une fois, ni Potter ni Granger ne le retinrent. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte…   
  
Gypsy lui fit une moue moqueuse extrêmement cruelle et lui sourit joyeusement.   
« Bien joué, Irys ! C'était parfait ! »  
Elle se retourna vers elle, très fière de son amie qui jubilait autant sinon plus qu'elle. Elle remarqua Malefoy derrière elle, qui rosissait de rage…  
« Ohh ! Malefoy est-il jaloux parce que les Impures ont de meilleures répliques que lui et ses deux stupides "protecteurs"? », dit-elle, comme s'il n'était pas présent dans la salle. Elle le vit fulminer, plus prêt de l'explosion apocalyptique de toute sa fureur accumulée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu…   
  
Il allait exploser tel un missile nucléaire frappant de plein fouet un autre missile nucléaire et les Impures s'en réjouissaient à l'avance. Par contre, le reste des Seprentards, eux, ne se réjouissaient pas le moins du monde. C'était sur _eux_ que Malefoy passait sa colère lorsqu'il ne pouvait le faire sur les Impures. C'était sur _eux_ que ça retombait toujours. Les quatre compagnons de dortoir de Drago frémirent à cet instant. C'était _eux_, les vraies victimes, dans tout ça.   
  
Malheureusement, il fulminait tellement qu'il ne put bégayer que quelques mots incompréhensibles, ce qui ajouta à la bonne humeur des Impures. Rageant de plus belle, pâle comme seul pouvait l'être un Malefoy dans une telle situation, il remédia vite fait à ce problème qui s'imposait à lui. Il voulait rester entier _avant_ les duels, c'était primordial pour qu'il ait _au moins_ une chance…   
Il appela Rogue de sa voix geignarde. Le professeur, qui s'était calé dans son fauteuil en avant de la classe, observant jusqu'alors muettement la scène, se retourna dans un sursaut vers la source de cet appel.   
  
« Oui, Malefoy ? » demanda Rogue sachant pertinemment ce que son élève allait lui dire.   
  
Terminé la rigolade. Maintenant qu'on avait remarqué qu'il ne réagissait pas autrement que par de discrets éclats de rire à la scène digne d'un mois entier de retenues, son plaisir était terminé. C'était la fatalité de l'autorité. Quelles autres joies avait-il ? Mis à part regarder avidement les spectacles habiles et divertissants que donnaient ses cours où les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient en commun et admirer Granger dans toute la splendeur de sa jeunesse, il n'avait rien. Alors autant en profiter, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait faire les deux en même temps…   
  
« N'avez-vous pas vu Kaosu, Red et Oroïd faire injure au règlement même de cette école, professeur ? »   
  
Malefoy était fier de son coup et ça se voyait. Il jubilait – et pas qu'intérieurement – de sa réussite qui s'annonçait parfaite.   
  
Rogue sourit :  
« Ah ? Je les trouve plaisantes, moi… »  
Drago parut alors _terriblement_ déstabilisé. Il était le préféré de Rogue, non ? Alors pourquoi ce grand abruti aux immondes cheveux ne prenait-il pas sa défense ? Il sentit alors toute sa rage remonter d'un coup. Il allait se désorganiser, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et les Impures le voyaient. Gyspy se fit suave, tout à coup, d'une innocence naïve et enfantine. Elle était abjectement manipulatrice.   
« Professeur Rogue… », minauda-t-elle.   
« Pourquoi Drago, que j'aime tellement pourtant, est-il si vilain avec nous …? »   
Un sourire carrément sadique s'afficha alors sur les visages d'Irys et d'Axelle.   
Malefoy en blêmit d'horreur. Leur petit jeu était tellement évident et elles étaient parfaitement conscientes que Rogue savait qu'elles étaient tout sauf sincères.  
« Professeur », reprit Malefoy avec l'espoir que la situation redevienne en sa faveur.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser s'en tirer si facil… »  
« Malefoy », le coupa Rogue de sa voix glaciale avec une colère simulée.  
« Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Je suis le professeur, vous êtes l'élève. Est-ce bien clair ? »  
« Oui, professeur » murmura Malefoy en contenant sa rage qui – bien que cela semble impossible – grandissait de seconde en seconde.  
Rogue aimait bien Drago Malefoy, digne fils de son père avec qui il avait été "ami" autrefois. Mais, parfois, il fallait, comme avec Lucius, le remettre à sa place.  
Sans plus de cérémonie ou de châtiment à donner, il reprit son cours.   
  
Les Impures jubilaient plus que jamais, et les autres Serpentards crevaient d'angoisse.   
À SUIVRE... **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les trois impures Serpentard**

  
**Chapitre 3****  
  
Quel moyen est plus banal pour dire « le lendemain… » que d'utiliser le terme « le lendemain… » ? Aucun. Seulement, comme c'est l'expression la plus appropriée à la situation, il est tout à fait juste de l'exploiter dans la situation présente.   
  
En effet, les Serpentards avaient particulièrement souffert la veille et Drago avait tenté d'extirper toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulée jusque là, en vain. Quand il avait croisé les Impures dans le couloir et que l'une d'elle l'avait intercepté, il avait essayé de se tirer, en vain de nouveau.   
« Drago, n'oublie pas que le premier duel sera après-demain. Nous avons discuté, toutes les trois, à ce sujet. Nous te laissons une chance. C'est toi qui choisira l'ordre de tes adversaires. On espère seulement que tu sauras en profiter… » Et elles continuèrent leur chemin en bavardant joyeusement.   
  
Le choix de l'ordre ? Un piège, forcément. Laquelle choisir ? Laquelle serait la plus facilement vaincue ? Ou, peut-être fallait-il choisir celle qui serait la plus dure à combattre, puisque, comme ça, le plus difficile du travail serait accompli. Argh, tout ce remue-méninge lui filait un mal de crâne pas possible ! En plus de ce devoir de métamorphose à accomplir, il devait négocier sa survie ! Normalement, les duels dit « scolaires » n'étaient pas très redoutables. Mais, dans les cas des Impures – dont il se souvenait parfaitement du sortilège Endoloris -, il fallait se méfier.   
  
Il commençait même à angoisser… lorsqu'il eut une idée. Il se précipita vers la cheminée de sa salle commune, et saupoudra l'âtre d'une pincée de poudre de cheminette. Il enfouit sa tête dans les flammes tièdes après avoir donné sa propre adresse. De l'autre côté, il aperçut son père. Il lui demanda de lui accorder un peu de temps… ce qu'il fit presque sans déplaisir.   
  
« Quoi ? » rugit-il avec mauvaise humeur. Drago se fit encore plus petit.   
« Euh, père… au collège… » Lucius lui lança un terrible regard noir qui le fit frémir.   
« Quoi ! Dis-le moi, et plus vite que ça ! »   
Comment faire comprendre à son père qu'au collège, il _devrait_ se battre contre trois des plus talentueuses sorcières qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées et qu'il croyait qu'elles avaient un potentiel certain pour être Mangemort ? Et que, surtout, il craignait pour sa propre vie ! Son père devait assister aux duels, pour prendre conscience que ces Impures étaient douées… et pour s'assurer que tout irait bien pour lui. Mais comment le lui dire ?   
  
Comment avouer à un père qui n'avait voulu de lui que pour assurer sa descendance que, pour une fois, il avait réellement besoin de lui ? Drago frissonna à cette pensée. Besoin de son père ? Lui ? Cela signifiait qu'il lui serait redevable ? Cette idée le dégoûtait à un tel point qu'il eut envie des excuses auprès de son géniteur et de repartir sans demander son reste. Mais, aussi déplaisante que cette idée d'aide puisse être, il en avait besoin. Il grogna, mais heureusement pas assez fort pour que Lucius l'entende.  
« Père… » commença-t-il. Il soupira.  
« Vous _devez_ venir à Poudlard… après-demain. »   
Malefoy senior eut un air légèrement étonné, puis cracha :  
« Et pourquoi diable irais-je y perdre mon temps ? »   
Il décida de changer de tactique.   
« Je me suis engagé, père… je vais me battre en duel… »   
« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir ça ! Ça sera sûrement lamentable ! »   
Il secoua lentement la tête.   
« Non, père… ces duels seront… »  
« Ces duels ? Parce qu'il en aura plusieurs, en plus ? »  
« Trois » avoua Drago, nerveusement.   
« À intervalle de trois jours chacun » continua-t-il dans un essai navrant destiné à avoir l'air sûr de lui-même.   
Il repris un peu de contenance et cette expression fière et digne que son père lui avait génétiquement légué.  
« Je ne pouvais pas refuser, mon honneur était en jeu ! »   
« Mais pourquoi devrais-je aller là-bas ? » demanda Lucius à son fils.   
« Je me fiche éperdument de ta réputation dans cette stupide école ».  
Vu de l'extérieur, cette scène aurait eu l'air d'un concours d'airs dignes.   
  
« Mon honneur est aussi le vôtre, père » répliqua-t-il.   
« Ce que je fais se répercute indirectement sur vous… » Lucius eut l'air de trouver cette répartie plutôt vache et se renfrogna légèrement. Il continua, se trouvant visiblement sur la bonne voie :  
« Les filles contre lesquelles je vais me battre… »  
« Des filles ! De pire en pire, fils. » Il reprit néanmoins :   
« …donc, je disais… ces filles sont à Serpentard… »  
« J'espère bien. »  
« …et elles sont Sang-de-bourbe. Elles se nomment elles-même les Impures. Les Impures de Serpentard. »   
« Des Sang-de-bourbe ! » rugit Lucius, indigné.  
Comment son propre fils, sa chair, son sang, bref comment ce petit idiot pouvait-il craindre des être impurs ? Certes, elles étaient à Serpentard, elles avaient donc un potentiel certain. Mais de là à en avoir peur… L'air scandalisé de Lucius Malefoy, troisième du nom, fut remplacé par un air hautain. Si sa progéniture avait jugé ces filles aptes à se battre avec lui, elles devaient bien avoir quelques capacités.  
« L'une d'entre elle m'a jeté le Sortilège Doloris » avoua-t-il, humilié.  
« Ah, vraiment ? » Il se gratta le menton pensivement, mais ne répondit rien. Cela énerva Drago, qui le pressa de répondre au plus vite. Alors, son père prit enfin la parole :  
« Si l'une d'elles a fait ça, nul doute qu'elle a du talent… »   
Il hocha la tête.  
« Des artistes… Se pourrait-il qu'enfin… ? » murmura-t-il pour lui même.   
Après plusieurs instants qui faisaient de plus en plus souffrir le jeune Malefoy, car n'oublions pas qu'il était à genoux, la tête dans un feu, il n'en tint plus.   
« Père ! » répéta Drago, impatient. Il lui sembla à cet instant qu'il avait trop prononcé ce mot depuis quelques minutes.   
« Quoi ? » dit celui-ci, d'un ton léger – comme s'il avait oublié qu'il s'adressait à sa progéniture – en retrouvant ses esprits.   
« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant son ton et son air habituel.   
  
Lucius le dévisagea longuement, à peine conscient de la présence de son fils. Drago, mécontent, lui lança un regard noir, obscur, terriblement ténébreux et sexy. Mais cela ne fit pas réagir son père puisque, évidemment, c'était son paternel et non une jeune fille effarouchée… Cela le fit soupirer de plus belle. Lucius prit une grande inspiration et déclara quelque chose.   
« Je viendrai », dit-il simplement.  
« Mais… »  
« Drago » continua-t-il en devenant plus agressif que jamais.  
« Tu n'as aucune idée de qui elles peuvent être, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de se calmer.  
« Je vous ai déjà dit, père » soupira le fils du plus vieux Malefoy encore en vie.   
« Elle se nomment elles-mêmes les Impures et… »   
« Je ne parle pas de cela ! » aboya-t-il, sèchement.   
« Alors, de quoi parlez-vous ? »  
  
  
Son père soupira alors comme il n'avait jamais soupiré auparavant. Il semblait tout aussi soulagé qu'angoissé, et ses yeux gris scintillaient d'on ne sait quelle lueur machiavélique. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux platine et hocha de nouveau la tête, décidément ailleurs. Drago répéta sa dernière phrase, déterminé à savoir.  
« Je vais mesurer leurs capacités, fils. Surtout, fais-leur tout ce que je t'ai enseigné en terme de magie noire. Je dois vraiment savoir de quoi elles sont capables... » souffla-t-il, accablé.   
Puis il sourit à son fils d'une manière vraiment très étrange,comme s'il essayant d'être gentil, ou aimant envers lui. Peut-être que… non. C'était sans doute une illusion d'optique due à l'éclairage, voilà tout. Il devait se tromper, son père, le grand et froid Lucius Malefoy, ne ferait jamais ça. Il réprima donc l'espoir qui -malgré lui - naissait dans son cœur. « Un Malefoy n'aime pas », se rappela-t-il.   
« Oui, père. Je ferai comme vous dites. »   
Son père disparut alors de sa vue aussi vite que lui-même était apparu. Il sortit sa tête de la cheminée et épousseta la poussière tombée sur sa robe et sa cape. Il se releva dignement, reprit un air convenable et il cacha tant bien que mal l'émoi qui avait transfiguré ses traits un peu plus tôt. Il repartit dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards mais était trop secoué pour énerver quiconque. Il s'assit alors dans un fauteuil et fixa le vide, les yeux hagards. Demain, il se battrait contre l'une des Impures. Soudain, il sursauta. Il n'avait pas encore choisi l'ordre des combats !   
Il lui parut plus facile de commencer par la plus facile à vaincre. Comme ça, il aurait des chances d'être encore en vie pour affronter les deux autres.  
Gypsy était donc éliminée d'office, puisqu'elle lui avait déjà lancé un des plus puissants sortilèges que le monde des sorciers ait jamais connu. Restait donc Axelle et Irys. Laquelle ? Il n'avait jamais fait particulièrement attention à leurs forces et leurs faiblesses en classe. Mais, à cet instant, il se dit qu'il aurait dû. Laquelle des deux était la moins douée en sortilèges? Et en défense contre les forces du mal ?   
En soupirant, il sortit un Gallion de sa poche. Il regretta alors vivement la bouteille de vodka dans l'armoire chez-lui… Mais il se dit ensuite qu'il se permettrait cette gâterie, s'il survivait… Il avala sa salive de travers et s'étouffa presque. Pile ou face ? Pile, ce serait Irys et face, la sarcastique Axelle. Il fit voler la pièce dans les airs et elle retomba sur sa main moite.  
_Pile._   
Il se cala alors dans son fauteuil, tout à fait angoissé.   
« Elles ne me tueront pas, quand même ? » songea-t-il avec espoir.  
« On dit que l'espoir fait vivre… » médita-t-il en lui-même.  
Il commencerait donc par Irys. S'il ne venait pas juste d'assister à un cours de potions qui avait changé sa vision de cette fille, il aurait carrément sauté de joie devant cette occasion. Mais, il avait vu en elle la colère que seule une Serpentard pouvait dégager. De plus, il avait aperçu dans ses yeux une sorte de lueur qui n'appartenait qu'aux Impures. Il en frissonna. Cette fois, il se sentait impuissant. Et, pour un garçon – surtout un Malefoy – ce mot était très marquant.   
Il tenta de relaxer un peu, de se calmer, de méditer, confortable dans son fauteuil capitonné. Se calmer… Il repensa au fait que son père serait présent et il angoissa de nouveau. S'il se faisait planter, ce qui était fort probable, que penserait-il de lui ? Il baisserait probablement encore plus dans son estime… qui était déjà fort basse, à son avis. Toute l'école serait probablement présente, étant donné que l'événement se passait dans la Grande Salle. Les Impures avaient sûrement déjà persuadé Dumbledore de les laisser combattre là… _Toute l'école…_ Argh.   
Humiliation totale et réputation à son plus bas niveau, voilà ce qui l'attendait. Pitoyable, pathétique, lamentable, navrant, misérable, minable, piteux, pouilleux, médiocre, piètre, affligeant, désolant, accablant, consternant et déplorable. Voilà ce qu'il serait a la fin de ces trois duels.   
Décidément, Drago était loin d'être passé maître de l'art prestigieux de la pensée positive.   
Il rit intérieurement malgré les tourments qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Il venait de faire une sorte de plaisanterie, ou tout du moins, il avait dénoté une ironie comique. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent.   
Puis, dans son élan d'humour noir personnel, il pensa à autre chose. Il pourrait triompher, lui aussi… D'une manière peu commune, certes, mais ce serait un triomphe quand même… Et s'il décidait délibérément de perdre de la plus belle façon qui soit ? Une défaite éblouissante de fraîcheur, d'ironie et de créativité ? Certes, ce serait difficile sous les regards calculateurs de Potter et ses acolytes, tous ses alliés Serpentards, ses professeurs, son père… Il garderait la tête bien haute (sauf s'il se la faisait arracher…) et perdrait les duels en gardant sa dignité. À bien y réfléchir, ce plan était brillant. Lumineux, même. Il se félicita intérieurement, exultant presque. Puis, en y repensant vraiment, il se sentit abruti. Ce seraient les Impures qui brilleraient, demain et les autres jours. Ce seraient elles, les vedettes. Lui, il serait le comique fou du roi, l'imbécile presque heureux qui aurait tout perdu en si peu de temps… Drago se maudit lui-même.   
Il grogna. Ou plutôt bouda. Ou encore les deux. Manifestement, la bouteille de vodka lui manquait plus que prévu. Il allait perdre, c'était maintenant un fait acquis. Il songea maintenant à son « après défaite ». S'il survivait, ce qui serait sûrement le cas… ou peut-être pas si sûr que ça… Bref, il commencerait par se saouler. Ensuite, il s'enverrait en l'air avec une Poufsouffle blonde et dévergondée. « Typique » se dit-il. « Je ne suis qu'un pauvre adolescent qui ne sort pas de la masse » continua-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. « Je vais me faire tuer demain, ou du moins être gravement blessé, et je pense au sexe...»   
Il ferma les yeux, soudain empli d'une vague de fatigue. Il ne sentit pas le sommeil le prendre vicieusement en pleine Salle Commune et se laissa emporter au pays des rêves.   
Mais, dans une grande Salle Commune, il est commun - justement – de ne jamais être seul. Alors, pour dormir, on a déjà vu mieux. Surtout lorsque…   
« Regardez, Blondie est dans les bras de Morphée », s'étonna Axelle auprès de ses deux amies.   
Elles venaient d'entrer dans cette salle qu'elles partageaient avec les autres Serpentards.  
« Ouais » fit simplement Gypsy.   
Elle était, elle aussi, très fatiguée et, à vrai dire, elle tenait à peine debout.  
« On pourrait le réveiller « doucement » et le ramener « gentiment » à son dortoir » dit Irys avec un sourire malicieux.  
Tout à coup, Gypsy sembla être totalement éveillée. Axelle, quant à elle, se contenta de son habituel air narquois.   
Gypsy prit l'initiative. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui, s'assit à côté de lui et le prit à moitié dans ses bras. Elle adressa un sourire goguenard à ses amies.  
« On va voir s'il s'ennuie de sa maman… » chuchota-t-elle en commençant à le bercer comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle mère avec son petit garçon, l'air railleur mis à part. Axelle attendait la suite avec un brin d'impatience et un sourire vicieux sur le visage. Irys se retenait à grand peine de pouffer de rire tant la scène était déconcertante.  
  
Voyant que le simple fait de le bercer ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que ça, Gypsy chanta. Une berceuse douce et mélodieuse s'échappa de sa bouche. Bon, les fausses notes fusaient de partout, mais, dans l'ensemble, c'était correct.  
Malefoy grogna, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait dans son sommeil, ce qui était effectivement le cas.  
Souriant, Axelle et Irys continuèrent de regarder la scène.   
Mais, mis à part les quelques grognements et ronflement en tout genre de Drago, rien ne se passait. Axelle ajouta donc sa voix, pour faire chœur à celle de Gypsy. Irys suivit le mouvement. On aurait dit une chorale ! Une chorale qui sonnait affreusement faux, mais tout de même une chorale !  
  
Le chœur lui fit un peu plus d'effet… Dans son sommeil, il fronça les sourcils, puis il émit une légère plainte, comme l'aurait fait un tout jeune enfant dans un sommeil troublé de cauchemars. Il marmonna quelque chose puis se crispa tout à coup. Gypsy, tout en continuant de chantonner doucement, ajouta des paroles à sa mélodie. Mais ces paroles étaient tout le contraire d'une douce chansonnette enfantine racontant un conte de fées…   
Des paroles à faire frémir le plus endurci des sorciers et des mages. Le sadisme et la violence tintent définitivement étrangement avec une musique douce et enfantine. Les paroles racontèrent plus ou moins l'histoire d'un jeune garçon courageux (insulte directe envers tout Serpentard, puisque c'est la qualité principale des Gryffondor) et fier. Carrément imbu de lui-même et, malgré tout, bête comme ses pieds. Ce garçonnet se prénommait DraCo. Et, il y avait aussi trois sorcières d'une beauté incomparable et d'une vive intelligence, tout le contraire de Draco, finalement. Et, Gypsy fit un effort pour ne pas oublier son langage de jeune fille bien élevée lorsqu'elle en arriva au bout de la chanson où elles faisaient passer leur fureur sur le pauvre Draco.   
Il remua dans son sommeil, puis entrouvrit les yeux. D'abord, il vit les contours flous, indistincts, d'une masse _vivante_ près de lui. Au début, il ne s'en fit pas, persuadé d'être dans son dortoir auprès d'une petite blondasse naïve. Encore ensommeillé, cela lui paraissait particulièrement logique ; il dormait souvent avec des filles, c'était parfaitement normal qu'il soit blotti contre l'une d'elles et qu'elle lui chante quelque mélodie. Puis, il saisit peu à peu les paroles, teintées d'une violence inégalable, et reconnut la voix d'où provenait cette étrange chanson… Drago sentit alors sur sa nuque et son dos ce qu'on appelle couramment « sueurs froides » et pria de toutes ses forces pour que ce qui lui arrivait présentement ne soit qu'un sordide cauchemar…   
Mais, comme plusieurs fois ces derniers temps, ses prières ne furent pas exaucées. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux, entièrement réveillé. Et il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de vivre la pire humiliation possible en privé, car, dieu merci, il n'était pas en public, puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que les Impures à ses côtés. Il sursauta violemment tout en faisant un bond magistral du fauteuil sur lequel il était paisiblement installé il y a à peine quelques minutes.   
Gypsy, elle, n'avait pas bougé, très détendue, relax, dans l'ex-fauteuil de Drago. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire en voyant l'air terrifié de celui-ci et lui demanda paisiblement s'il avait bien dormi. Épouvanté par la mention même de ce sommeil désormais abhorré, il remplaça son teint habituellement blême pour un autre, plus rouge qu'une pivoine en plein cœur de l'été et il ne répondit rien.   
Malgré sa ressemblance flagrante avec une rose rouge dans un champ de marguerites blanches, Malefoy essaya vainement de balbutier quelques mots mordants et biens placés. Comprenant que rien de sensé ne sortirait de sa bouche à cet instant, il ferma celle-ci afin de ne pas avoir l'air d'une truite mouchetée, en plus du reste!   
« Rien ? » Gypsy haussa un sourcil, vaguement étonnée.   
« Tu peux faire mieux que ça, Malefoy… »   
Puis elle se leva, toisant Drago de haut en bas, se régalant manifestement les yeux. Elle continua :   
« Bon, je vais te laisser, Dragounet, je suis crevée moi aussi. Sauf que _moi_, je ne ferai pas l'erreur de m'assoupir ici… C'était vraiment drôle de te voir dormir, je te remercie. »   
Et elle s'en alla sur ces paroles, laissant Drago plus malheureux qu'un orphelin au milieu du désert et, malheureusement pour lui, seul avec Irys et Axelle…   
Cette dernière fit un sourire narquois. Gypsy était douée pour humilier les autres mais elle aussi. En fait, elles étaient toutes les trois des championnes dans ce domaine. Mais Gypsy n'était plus là, fatigue accumulée oblige. Axelle avait donc le champ libre.  
« Alors Malefoy. Mieux qu'un réveil matin, tu ne trouves pas ? »   
« Bon » admit-elle en elle-même, « j'aurais pu trouver mieux, mais la soirée n'est pas terminée ».   
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Irys et vit qu'elle avait aussi un air qu'on pouvait interpréter comme sadique.   
Axelle prit place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle et s'y affala de tout son long, nonchalante. Drago réprima difficilement un frisson. « Arrrrgh, je la hais ! » pensa-t-il.   
Puis il y repensa et se dit « Oui, je la hais, elle et les deux autres aussi ! Je les hais, bordel ! Pourquoi font-elles ça, merde ? » Irys s'écrasa à côté de son amie, le regarda fixement et dit, la voix douce :   
« Encore en train de te demander pourquoi on te persécute, mon préc… Malefoy? »   
« Ouais, Drago, tu as le droit de nous haïr… », reprit Axelle.   
Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil plutôt baveux.   
« Elles lisent mes pensées ? ! ? » pensa-t-il, un frisson parcourant son dos.  
« Non, impossible. Même les meilleurs ne savent que peu sur cet art »  
Mais il reste tout de même sur ses gardes et se promis intérieurement de faire gaffe à ses pensées.   
Pour en revenir à la « charmante » conversation, Malefoy ne répondit rien. Enfin, pas avec des mots. Il pris simplement son air le plus glacial et espéra te toute ses forces qu'elles le laissent partir maintenant. Mais espérer ce genre de choses, c'est comme souhaiter qu'un jour Lucius Malefoy considère les Moldus comme ses égaux.   
Il pensa, après, qu'elles avaient certainement du flair mais pas le don de télépathie. Il dit, sur un ton se voulant conciliant :   
« Les filles… euh… Je vais aller me coucher, puisque demain… enfin, vous comprenez… »   
Irys plissa les yeux puis sourit.   
Elle murmura :  
« T'es sûr de vouloir… dormir seul ? » Drago lui lança un regard acéré et la jeune fille se renfrogna sur le coup.   
Drago fut estomaqué mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle lui proposait vraiment de…? À cette pensée, il fléchit les sourcils d'étonnement. Et, durant un cours instant, il songea que ce ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Irys, c'était quand même…   
« STOP ! » hurla la voix de la raison dans se tête. Ils ne pouvait pas la sous-estimer. Il ne pouvait pas la considérer comme une vulgaire blondasse de Poufsouffle.   
Il soupira de consternation, la regarda avec le plus de mépris qu'il était capable de concentrer dans un seul regard et s'en alla vers son dortoir, résolument pressé d'aller dormir… ou de simplement se débarrasser de ces deux insupportables filles.   
« Tu y est allée un peu fort, Irys » murmura calmement Axelle.   
Les yeux clos, la tête appuyée sur la fauteuil de cuir sur lequel elle s'était affalée quelque minutes auparavant.   
« Lui proposer de coucher avec toi » continua-t-elle, comme si elle tenait les propos les plus anodins du monde. Mais bon sang, ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle parlait de Drago Malefoy et de la possibilité de coucher avec lui ?  
« Axelle, ferme-la , par pitié. Tu vas t'endormir si tu restes là. Et je vais prévenir tout le monde. »   
Cette dernière soupira.  
« Fâche-toi pas, scarab. Je rigolais, tu sais bien. »   
« Pfff ! »  
« Au fait, machin nous a pas dit contre qui il se battait… »  
« Contre moi » souffla Irys.   
« Ça se voyait dans sa manière de me regarder… il était… euh, plus « craintif » que d'habitude, si je peux dire… »   
« Oh » ajouta simplement Axelle avant de se lever péniblement et de marcher – en faisant des efforts surhumains – vers le dortoir.   
« Tu t'en vas déjà? » demanda celle de la pièce restée assise.  
Axelle se retourna aussi vite que lui permettaient les constituants épuisés de son corps.  
« Oui. Mais comme tu me l'as fait si aimablement remarquer, si je m'endors ici, je vais être humiliée. Ça va être la pire honte de mon existence si je reste. Alors, aussi bien aller dans un endroit sécuritaire pour dormir. J'suis crevée. »  
Irys se contenta d'acquiescer, bailla et la suivit.   
Elles s'effondrèrent chacune sur leur lit respectif et s'endormirent sans même se changer ou s'abrier. Gypsy, qui avait jusque là gardé les yeux fermés, les ouvrit soudainement.   
Quelque chose l'avait réveillée. Un sentiment, une émotion trop forte pour être supportée par un esprit endormi.   
Le genre de sentiment fort troublant, presque paradoxal. On rêve et on se réveille avec une drôle d'impression… Elle se retourna de l'autre côté, poussant un soupir. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de cette émotion ; son origine. Surtout, ce qu'elle faisait là, aux recoins obscurs et tortueux de son esprit… Il n'y avait probablement pas de signification ; c'était trop net et trop flou à la fois. Sa respiration soudain se fit plus régulière et elle se rendormit en soufflant un nom.   
« Severus »  
Dans les méandres profonds du demi-sommeil, Gypsy se demanda vaguement qui était Severus. Un de ses ex ? Non, à son souvenir aucun ne se nommait ainsi. Mais bon, sa mémoire était pour le moment légèrement hors d'usage. Un ami d'enfance ? Non plus. À part Axelle avec qui elle avait toujours eu des affinités particulières – notamment la magie – elle n'avait pas eu d'amis d'enfance. Des souffre-douleur, oui, mais pas d'amis. Alors qui ? Severus… Severus… décidément, ce nom lui disait quelque chose sans qu'elle puisse l'identifier. Sever…   
ROGUE ?   
Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, cette fois. Puis elle éclata de rire, d'un fou rire qu'elle ne put réfréner à temps. Elle réveilla tout le dortoir avec son excès d'hilarité. La plus fâchée était certainement Irys qui, d'après son expression, rêvait probablement de Drago… Elle en rit de plus belle, et tellement même qu'elle eut de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle. Il était trois heures du matin. Pas une heure pour rire toute seule dans son, lit, visiblement…   
« QUOI? » grommela Axelle en se réveillant en sursaut par des éclats de rire incongrus à la situation. Ou plutôt, à l'heure de la situation.   
Elle vit alors Gypsy rire comme une démente et Irys lui lancer un regard meurtrier.  
« Ah, si les regards pouvaient tuer », se dit-elle.  
Axelle fronça les sourcils. Elle venait de se faire à elle même un mauvais jeu de mot.   
« Les regards ne tuent pas, c'est débile de dire ça.» pensa-t-elle vigoureusement.  
Elle accusa l'heure tardive pour cette folie passagère et s'intéressa de nouveau à la situation.   
« Y'a quoi encore, nainasse du Pakistan? » gronda-t-elle, presque furieuse.   
Gypsy ne répondit pas tout de suite, ayant les larmes aux yeux… Elle ne fit que marmonner, entre deux éclats de rire :  
« C'est trop absurde… »   
Irys soupira bruyamment et se recoucha en grognant, visiblement très frustrée. Axelle, comme à son habitude, leva un sourcil. « C'est sûrement dans ses mœurs, cette petite séance de rire nocturne », pensa-t-elle en se disant en même temps à elle même qu'elle n'était décidément pas à son meilleur pour les blagues, la nuit. Elle rit à son tour. Elle s'étouffa presque puis parvint enfin à dire quelque chose.  
« Dors, naine. J'suis fatiguée et… et rien, en fait, mais j'veux dormir, moi… »   
Gypsy approuva d'un vague signe de tête. Elle continuait pourtant à pouffer de rire occasionnellement, ce qui ne manquait pas d'énerver Irys au plus haut point. Elles finirent par s'endormir une fois pour toute quelques instants plus tard et finirent leur nuit.   
À SUIVRE... **


	4. Chapitre 4

****

Chapitre 4

" Je ne dois pas avoir peur, je n'aurai as peur, je ne connaîtrais pas la peur… la peur est la petite mort qui… Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter stupidement ces duels ? "

" On ne t'a pas laissé le choix… " lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure. Il eut un sourire amer. " C'était à quelle heure ? " Drago ruminait ces sombres pensées depuis un moment déjà depuis qu'il s'était éveillé en fait, quelques instants plus tôt. 

Mais, après tout, qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Il était quasiment condamné, alors comment l'accuser d'un excès de pessimisme ? Ces filles allaient le tuer. Quelle ironie ! Depuis le début de son adolescence, depuis que Drago avait appris à apprécier pleinement les formes généreuses des femmes, il en profitait le plus absolument possible. Et c'est par la main de ces mêmes femmes qu'il allait périr. Par " même ", il entendait les femmes en général. Jamais il n'aurait pu avoir les moindres petits fantasmes sur aucune de ces trois harpies. Quoique…

Des trois, aucune n'était repoussante, ni même laide. Ce qui le torturait d'autant plus… Elles avaient ce regard acéré de Serpentard, cette méchanceté de Serpentard, cette intelligence de Serpentard… Des pures Impures Serpentard. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais _osé _imaginer. Les Poufsouffle blondasses avaient beau avoir une légère tendance à être filles faciles, elles n'avaient pas d'esprit. Drago se sourit amèrement à lui-même. Le voilà, trouvant qualités et vertus à ce trio cruel de furies furieuses !

Idiot, voilà comment il se considérait en cet instant. Idiot de s'être foutu dans la merde à ce point, idiot de les trouver jolies autant qu'il les haïssait, idiot d'avoir demandé à son père de venir assister aux duels. Et stupide aussi ! Mais surtout impuissant face à la situation.

Il voulait crier de toutes ses forces, hurler au monde entier qu'il allait mourir demain. Gueuler à la première personne qui passerait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Qu'il était enfoui dans une détresse profonde dont il ne voyait aucun moyen de sortir sans mal.

Il se sentait comme une hirondelle en plein cœur d'un ouragan : sans défense. Ces filles le détestait tant… il n'aurait jamais crû une telle abomination possible. Il sentait une angoisse poignante au niveau de la gorge il avait de la difficulté à respirer normalement. Il se sentait suffoquer de telle manière qu'on aurait pu le comparer à une victime de l'antique supplice de la planche, affublé d'un boulet de plomb, sombrant entre les eaux glaciales d'un océan de néant parasité par des requins sanguinaires et dépourvus de pitié. 

Il ne pensait pas que la haine soit possible à un si haut point. Et il était bien placé pour le savoir, puisque, d'habitude, c'était lui qui haïssait les vers de terre qui lui servaient de camarades de classe. Mais ces filles, elle le torturait littéralement ! C'était indécent que cette situation ait pu prendre de telles proportions ! Et puis merde, il était un Malefoy ! Il aurait dû savoir comment s'en tirer avec dignité. Il aurait dû…

" Merde, ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort ! " s'auto sermonna Drago.

Et pourtant, s'émouvoir sur son sort, c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis… assez longtemps, en fait… depuis toujours.

Il soupira pour la énième fois. Le temps était venu de se préparer. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et essaya de se détendre en prenant une douche brûlante. Au sortir de celle-ci, il se sécha, comme à l'habitude. Il tendit la main vers son pot de gel pour les cheveux mais il stoppa net son geste. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il décida de ne pas se les tirer en arrière afin qu'ils soient lisses. C'était sa dernière journée de vie il l'avait accepté il était enfin résigné : il pouvait bien se permettre cette " folie ". Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, qu'il avait dorés, pour les décoiffer. Drago se regarda dans le miroir. Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient relativement longs. Secs, ils allaient onduler légèrement au milieu du cou. Il se demanda, vu qu'ils étaient décidément en bataille lorsque libérés, s'il devait se les attacher. Il décida que oui. Il fouilla un peu dans les tiroirs du comptoir puis dénicha un mince ruban noir.

Il se regarda enfin dans la glace qui lui faisait face. Mis à part ses cheveux, rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il avait officiellement appris qu'il allait mourir. À part peut être ce petit quelque chose dans son visage… Oui, c'était son expression faciale…

Drago tourna la tête et s'examina longuement.

Et il trouva ce qui lui manquait… Ou plutôt ce qu'il avait en plus.

De la peur.

Oui, lui, Drago Malefoy, avait une trouille bleue de ce qui allait se passer. Il avait une soudaine envie de retourner sous les couvertures, de fermer les yeux et de ne plus jamais se réveiller.

C'était une terreur sourde lancinante. Quelque chose d'irréfutablement nouveau. De désagréable au plus haut point. (Il se demanda soudain d'où lui venait l'idée d'analyser sa peur… il ne chercha pas.) Il sortit de la salle de bain avec son air plein de morgue et avança d'un pas lent, mesuré, très noble. Sa cape virevoltait derrière lui dans un bruissement exquis. Il croisa l'horrible Pansy Parkinson qui eut, probablement, le souffle coupé par sa " nouvelle " apparence. Elle en blêmit même. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut apercevoir du coin de l'œil il n'allait quand même pas se rabaisser à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce serait un trop grand honneur pour une fille telle qu'elle : il l'ignora donc. Les autres, comme à l'habitude, s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. 

Un demi sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Même si ces idiots avaient eu la preuve qu'il était le moins fort et qu'il avait définitivement perdu son statut de tout-puissant, ils lui montraient toujours autant de cette si douce crainte respectueuse. Les abrutis. Néanmoins, il était jouissif de voir que malgré sa soudaine déchéance, ses camarades le traitaient encore comme leur chef. Bande de bouseux.

Il ricana méchamment et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour son petit-déjeuner. Crabbe et Goyle demandèrent à le suivre mais ils les envoya " gentiment " se faire voir afin de ne plus les avoir dans les jambes. Il se disait " À quoi bon m'afficher avec de tels imbéciles ? Ils ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité : je vais mourir, point, et ce n'est pas ces connards-là qui vont y changer quelque chose ! ". 

Ah, il se sentait de nouveau lui-même. Sans torture mentale, sans souci autre que d'être la méchanceté incarnée, juste Drago. Il avait enfin envoyé promener les deux crétins qui avaient eu l'honneur d'être affichés publiquement avec lui depuis tout ce temps. Il regarda vers la table des Gryffondor, une vieille habitude qu'il avait prise dans le but de vérifier que tout était dans l'ordre des choses. Potter avait une tête d'enterrement. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison la balafré avait cet air, mais c'était réjouissant! Bref, la perspective de mourir bientôt ne semblait plus le tourmenter.

Il s'assit donc au bout de la table. C'était un vieil instinct d'antisocial qui rechutait, il s'en rendit compte : comme ça, personne ne pourrait venir se placer à ses côtés pour l'ennuyer de paroles inutiles et c' était bien ainsi, à son idée en tout cas. Il dévora deux croissants beurrés et but un grand verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Ensuite, il se cala dans son siège, les bras croisés, et observa les personnes alentour, en poussant (pour la première fois depuis quelque jours, en fait…) un long soupir de satisfaction. 

Aujourd'hui était le plus grand jour de sa vie. Le dernier. Dans sa jeune existence, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix à faire par lui-même. Son père avait toujours choisi pour lui, lors de ce parcours sur Terre. La seule chose qu'il voulait être en mesure d'élire, c'était sa façon de mourir. Dignement, en faisant bien savoir que, peu importe l'issue du combat, il serait gagnant et en garderait son habituel regard de glace et son air hautain. Qu'il ne courberait pas l'échine, jamais. Comme un Malefoy. Il ne savait pas exactement à quelle heure les duels commenceraient, mais il était quasiment sûr que ce serait la nuit, ou au moins tard dans la soirée. Il avait donc toute une journée avant de se faire expédier en enfer et la ferme détermination d'en profiter.

Il rit silencieusement en repensant –avec un brin de regret, certes- à ses ambitions. Il était Serpentard, après tout, et leur marque de commerce était naturellement la soif de pouvoir. Mais ce monde-ci s'était écroulé depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur d'insulter cette maudite Impure… évidemment, les deux autres s'étaient senties visées aussi, donc il les avait désormais (heureusement pour peu de temps maintenant) sur le dos… Drago secoua machinalement la tête, faisant onduler ses cheveux mi-longs du même coup. Son regard s'accrocha alors sur trois silhouettes familières (trop, peut-être), qui venaient d'apparaître dans la Grande Salle.

Les Impures, qui d'autre ? Elles se pavanaient avec des airs de propriétaires dans cette école de dégénérés. Drago les observa sans gêne dissimulée. Axelle alla vers Granger et lui piqua son volumineux bouquin. La brunette de Gryffondor poussa un cri de protestation. Elle se retourna. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut la personne derrière l'acte, elle se fit toute petite et ne dit rien. Axelle éclata d'un grand rire. Elle lui rendit son livre. Pourquoi le garder? Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, Granger avait peur d'elle. Elle eut simplement un sourire narquois et partit. Gypsy, quant à elle, alla directement vers Potter.

Il déjeunait, tranquillement.

Plus pour longtemps.

Elle s'empara de son assiette et partit sans se retourner.

Potter émit un son grave qui ressemblait au beuglement d'une vache.

Irys, elle, se présenta devant Weasley et lui fit son célèbre air de défi.

Il ne répliqua rien…

Aucun doute, le cours de potions les avait marqués.

Drago soupira. Elles allaient le massacrer.

Les trois Impures se réunirent juste devant la table des professeurs, sans doute pour montrer qu'elles n'avaient pas peur de l'autorité. Elles se retournèrent vers Drago et sourirent. Elles chuchotèrent alors quelque chose et allèrent vers lui.

D'une démarche par ailleurs gracieuse, elles s'approchèrent en souriant. Il n'avait plus peur : il connaissait et avait accepté son sort. Il n'avait plus rien à regretter. Il leur rendit leur sourire, qui était radieux. Axelle leva un sourcil, et cela le fit rire. Irys prit la parole, tout en continuant de s'approcher de lui.

" Drago, mon précieux, je vois que tu as réussi à te dominer... " Elle se tourna vers ses amies. " Première leçon réussie, z'Impures. " Elle éclata de rire et vint s'asseoir à table.

" J'ai faim ! " s'écria-t-elle. Et elle s'appliqua à trouver parmi la multitude de déjeuners quelque chose qui fut végétarien. Finalement, vaincue, elle s'appropria le bol entier de fruits et se mit à en dévorer plusieurs coup sur coup. Axelle haussa les épaules et s'attribua l'assiette de bacon. 

" Tu vas grossir si tu continues comme ça, crabinette ! " la prévint Irys en levant l'index. Axelle se contenta de hausser les épaules de nouveau. " Quelle importance ? " se disait-elle. Gypsy, quant à elle de très bonne humeur, s'assit à la droite de Drago qui ne réagit d'ailleurs même pas à sa présence, et se mit à le fixer indolemment. Puis, après l'avoir longuement regardé et s'être régalé suffisamment les yeux (pour l'instant), elle décida de manger deux toasts au fromage Brie. Elle but aussi, d'une traite, deux grand verres de jus de fruits. Ensuite, elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit part de sa réflexion, qui était vraisemblablement toute simple.

" C'est vraiment beau, tes cheveux. " C'était une remarque tout à fait stupide, superficielle à outrance et complètement inutile, mais le compliment fit effet. Son teint de cadavre frais rosit légèrement pour virer à celui de nouveau-né beuglant. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard à la fois adorateur et moqueur de Gypsy plus longtemps.

Axelle ne se gêna pas pour enchaîner, toute souriante.

" Oh, regardez-le comme il rougit " dit-elle sur un ton taquin.

Irys, occupée à se goinfrer, ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Drago s'était attendu à pire. Un compliment, un ton taquin, un hochement de tête et un sourire? Trop louche pour ne pas cacher quelque chose de grave. Elles étaient peut-être gentilles avec lui parce qu'elles avaient aussi pleinement conscience qu'il allait mourir. Ou peut-être était-ce une tactique pour…

Ça y est, sa paranoïa le reprenait. Peu importe ce qu'elles avait prévu, il l'aborderait avec la calme serein d'un type condamné à une mort certainement douloureuse.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec l'assiette de Potter, Kaosu ? " demanda-t-il, vaguement intéressé.

" Oh, Malefoy de mon cœur, c'est une offrande à Votre Majesté… " répondit-elle du tac au tac. Puis elle poussa le plat dans sa direction, un air angélique sur le visage. Il arbora une mine convenue, hocha la tête et dit :

" Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ? " Il remonta le menton d'un air hautain et reprit :

" Et toi, Kaosu, tu es mon esclave, c'est ça ? Ma servante ? "

Elle sourit. Pas tout à fait un sourire narquois, ni taquin, mais pas non plus hautain. Plutôt une sorte de mélange des trois. Ce qui donnait une combinaison assez étrange que Malefoy n'arriva pas à identifier.

" Tu connais le sarcasme, Malefoy ? " dit-elle, après un long moment à faire ce " sourire ". Gypsy avait utilisé un ton sarcastique pour exprimer cette phrase qui, en soi, était assez ironique. Comment un Malefoy, quel qu'il soit, pourrait-il ignorer la définition du sarcasme ? Ça y est, il allait en baver. Gypsy et Axelle se disputaient le titre de reine sarcastique. Et elles le méritaient, ce titre ! Et ce n'était pas le genre de Gypsy de se gêner pour le lui faire remarquer.

" C'est qu'on a jamais trop d'esclaves, Kaosu. Mais toi, tu n'en as jamais eu tu ne le sais donc pas…" fit-il, la voix traînante. Gypsy eut une moue dubitative : en effet, elle n'avait jamais eu d'esclaves. Mais qu'attendait-elle pour se convertir à l'esclavagisme ? Elle décocha à Malefoy un regard en disant long sur ses intentions. Ce dernier réalisa trop tard qu'il venait de gaffer…

Il tenta de rattraper le coup.

" N'y songe même pas, Kaosu " dit-il en s'efforçant de garder le même air indifférent que d'habitude. Un art qu'il avait perfectionné au cours des années et dans lequel il était passé maître.

" Nous verrons, Malefoy... " ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement. Elle voulut continuer mais…

" Les duels… " C'est ainsi qu'Irys coupa court à leur charmante conversation sur l'esclavagisme Malefoyien.

Axelle leva la tête, commençant à être intéressée par le dialogue se déroulant sous ses yeux depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

" Qui choisis-tu, Blondinet? " demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Le blondinet en question releva la tête et l'on put clairement apercevoir des points d'interrogation dans ses prunelles argentés, accentués par le manque d'introduction apparent du sujet. Cependant, cette perspective ne dura pas longtemps son air hautain reprit le dessus tout aussi vite qu'il était disparu. Il haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

Irys se demanda vraiment depuis quand il était si détendu…

" Oroïd " souffla-t-il sans plus de cérémonie. Puis il retourna à sa conversation avec Gypsy. 

" L'esclavagisme des Malefoy t'intéresse, donc? "

Gypsy éclata d'un rire cristallin et entra dans le jeu de Dragounet. 

" Oui, pourquoi ? Ton père et toi faites un deux pour un ? "

Drago esquissa à peine un demi sourire mais la regarda mystérieusement.

" Ça te plairait, hein? "

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu, le dévorant avidement des yeux.

" Mon dieu, oui… " soupira-t-elle, le feu aux joues. Drago réfréna son rire : il n'allait tout de même pas oser briser la rêverie de cette pauvre (mais ô combien sadique !) Sang-de-bourbe ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait en résulter ? Un autre sortilège Doloris ? Ou quelque autre sort encore plus terrible de sa propre composition ? Il décida de ne plus y penser. Ce soir, Irys le tuerait. Ou le ferait souffrir atrocement, ce qui revenait au même… Un sourire énigmatique s'afficha alors sur son visage parfait.

" Et que ferais-tu de moi ? " demanda-t-il d'un ton presque aguicheur.

Irys haussa un sourcil et Axelle leva carrément les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient si exaspérants !

" Je… " Gypsy fit mine de réfléchir.

Axelle soupira bruyamment. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que son amie étale ses fantasmes à table. C'était dégoûtant. 

Gypsy continua, un sourire flottant doucement sur ses lèvres.

" Je crois qu'il n'y a pas trente-six moyens de le savoir, Dragounet. Nous _devons_ essayer. Qu'en penses-tu ? "

" J'hésite… Je ne suis pas habitué aux ordres, tu vois... " commença-t-il d'une voix qui, en plus d'être extrêmement séduisante, était en effet assez hésitante. Il faisait exprès elle faisait exprès, et il devait être terriblement amusant de les voir ainsi tergiverser, eux qui, quelques jours plus tôt, se seraient mutuellement entretués. Quoique… Peut-être était-ce le calme avant la tempête ? 

Axelle pouffait silencieusement. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que Gypsy avait en tête. Et elle s'en fichait. Les voir ainsi était la représentation comique la plus hilarante à laquelle il lui ait été donné d'assister dans sa vie. Mais elle s'en contrefichait éperdument, elle avait seulement hâte à son duel avec Malefoy. Là, elle aurait son tour. Irys, elle, par contre, trouvait cette situation moins drôle. C'était elle qui aurait dû être à la place de Gyspy… Mais cette dernière s'appropriait tout, toujours. Irys soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas penser ça d'une de ses meilleures amies. C'est insensé, cet " effet Malefoy ". Elle prit donc sur elle de ne pas être jalouse. Après tout, ces deux là se détestaient, non ?

En fait, non : Gypsy était loin de détester Malefoy, c'était évident. Elle le bouffait continuellement des yeux sans aucun effort de subtilité et ne cessait apparemment d'y penser que lorsqu'elle embêtait quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais cette réflexion était-elle exagérée ? Probablement. Irys secoua péniblement la tête, se débarrassant de ces inutiles pensées. Et même si Gypsy aimait vraiment Malefoy (cette dernière ne profitait assurément _que_ de sa beauté : " pour le bonheur des yeux ", comme elle disait si bien !) les probabilités pour que ce soit réciproque étaient _si_ minces ! Il ne fallait même pas y penser.

" Elles vont me tuer et je rigole avec l'une de ces folles " pensa Malefoy tout en éclatant de rire devant une moue boudeuse que Gypsy réservait d'habitude exclusivement aux professeurs.

" Je suis plus fou qu'elles, ça devient grave " pensa Drago, continuant son monologue intérieur.

" Pourquoi elles font ça ? Pourquoi elles viennent s'asseoir avec moi ? "

Pas que ce soit si dérangeant, mais… c'était inhabituel. Elles n'avaient rien fait de mesquin depuis ce matin… Peut-être simplement l'aidaient-elles à profiter de cette belle (et dernière) journée ? Si c'était le cas, c'était plutôt étonnant… L'une d'elles cachait certainement une quelconque sournoiserie. Tout en souriant sincèrement, il repensa à sa paranoïa chronique. C'était un peu normal, non, avec ces trois filles dans le même bassin de population que lui ? Puis il se dit : " À bas la paranoïa ! " (ce serait son nouveau slogan dès maintenant) et décida de profiter quand même de cet ultime sursis, de cette fin d'existence précoce.

" Nous avons cours " affirma alors Irys en terminant son assiette de fruits.

Axelle se leva à contrecœur de sa chaise. Ils allaient en Métamorphose avec la vieille peau de vache McGonagall. Elle osait prétendre être juste et impartiale envers tout le monde. Et en plus, elle accusait Rogue de favoritisme alors qu'elle était deux, non, même dix fois pire !

Mais bon, ils allaient en Métamorphose, et rien ne pouvait changer cette réalité de la vie. Oh, ils pouvait sécher ce cours, mais les ASPICs arrivaient et la vieille vache aimait les mettre épicés.

Gypsy arbora son air bête préféré, le très classique " je n'ai pas, mais alors _vraiment_ pas envie d'obéir ", mais se leva néanmoins. Elle soupira et se dirigea tout droit vers la salle de cours, sans se retourner ni même attendre ses amies qui prirent le même chemin qu'elle sans toutefois vouloir la rattraper. " Inutile " se dit Axelle avec fatalisme. " Quand la mauvaise humeur frappe, autant se la fermer ou la laisser se calmer toute seule… Pauvre McGonagall, quand même." En effet, cette dernière souffrirait fort probablement très bientôt: elle avait, sans même le savoir, coupé court à une conversation tout à fait charmante de Gypsy avec Drago et cela avait mit la petite naine pakistanaise en colère. (De toute manière, même si Gypsy ne faisait rien durant le cours, Irys ou elle-même s'en chargeraient de bonne grâce. Les cours en commun avec Gryffondor n'étaient jamais dépourvus de péripéties.)

" Dois-je les suivre ? " se demanda Drago. Bien sûr, il devait les suivre. Logique, puisqu'ils allaient au même endroit en empruntant le même chemin. Mais devait-il les accompagner ?

Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Elles avaient été gentilles, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir enfin des égaux à qui parler… des amis ? Non… Depuis sept longues années, ces filles l'avaient soit ignoré, soit humilié. Et voilà qu'il voulait être leur gentil toutou ? Totalement indigne de lui.

Il se rebiffa aussitôt. Il attendit quelques instants, le temps que les filles soient totalement hors de vue, puis il se leva à son tour. Il se dépêcha, néanmoins il n'avait pas tout le temps du monde. De plus, il voulait une bonne place. Pas question, cette fois-ci, de se placer en équipe avec Goyle ou Crabbe. Puis il blêmit : avec _qui_, bordel de merde, se placerait-il, si ce n'est avec l'un de ces deux imbéciles ? Drago soupira. La vie n'était qu'un éternel cercle vicieux. Crabbe et Goyle le dégoûtaient, c'était officiel.

Mais qui d'autre ? Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il n'avait pris la peine de faire la connaissance avec personne d'autre que ces deux gorilles. Il avait, par contre, prit bien soin d'inspirer peur et respect à tous les autres. Il eut un sourire carnassier à la pensée que, même après sa mort subite, les autres craindraient certainement encore son nom pendant longtemps. Mais tout ça ne réglait pas son problème de socialisation. Qu'allait-il faire? 

Il pourrait toujours en intimider un afin de l'obliger à se placer en équipe avec lui… Ça marchait à tous les coups cette méthode était sans faille, assurément. Assurément. Il pourrait en trouver un plutôt brillant, qui travaille bien, qui a de la conversation. Mais qui ? Drago soupira. Ou il pouvait encore œuvrer en solo. Mais il craignait que cela soit mal vu : ne passerait-il pas pour un rejet de la société ? C'était tout le contraire : c'était lui qui rejetait la société et ce, depuis toujours.

Mais ce fait acquis n'était pas forcément reconnu par les autres élèves. Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient s'il se plaçait seul?

" Connerie! " hurla la voix de sa rébellion. Depuis quand se souciait-il de ce que pensaient les êtres inférieurs partageant avec lui l'oxygène de cet établissement ? Jamais il n'avait eu à s'en embarrasser, puisqu'il avait une telle puissance sur les autres qu'il pouvait leur dire que la nuit devenait le jour si ça lui chantait et qu'ils le croiraient! Ah, la confiance que lui procurait le simple fait de porter le nom des Malefoy lui revenait en force. Il se sentait revivre, carrément ! Quelle ironie, quand on songe qu'il allait mourir d'ici quelques heures.

Il émergea de sa rêverie… devant la porte du cours de Métamorphose. Il eut un soupçon d'hésitation aussi infime que sa modestie puis entra la tête haute dans la salle de classe. Il était le dernier à arriver : toutes les places étaient prises. Ses yeux de métal liquide se plissèrent : bordel. Aucune place. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire la potiche dans un coin ! Ce serait plus qu'indigne : ce serait effroyablement déshonorant. Puis, tout au fond de la salle, il remarqua une place libre. Affichant son sublime sourire suffisant, il se dirigea vers cet endroit béni. Puis, son regard s'attardant alentour, il remarqua qui était l'autre personne assise à cette table. Re-bordel.

Londubat. Le plus dérisoire, la plus insignifiant, le plus minime et le plus ridicule des Gryffondor. Si quelconque individu normalement constitué allait s'asseoir avec Neville Londubat, que ce soit par obligation, ou par propre volonté d'agir, il n'en ressortait pas intact. D'année en année, l'indigne descendant des ses brillants parents avait battu le record du nombre d'accidents produit dans les classes de l'école. À chaque année, il trouvait le moyen d'empirer.

Pathétique.

Drago voulait bien être indépendant. Mais il n'était pas sûr que son désir d'autonomie allait jusque là… Il y avait tout de même des limites à ce qu'un Malefoy pouvait endurer! 

Il renifla avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, sinon plus, et s'avança vers ce pauvre petit gaffeur. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de subtilité :

" Londubat, si jamais tu fais quoi que ce soit… Parler, éternuer, bouger, respirer, n'importe quoi… Je te jure… " Le blond était au bord de la crise d'hystérie. " Je te jure que je te jette aux lions… non… pire… " Il sourit en découvrant ses canines. " _Aux Impures._ "

Neville faillit trembler, mais se souvint à temps qu'il n'était pas censé démontrer le moindre petit signe d'existence sous peine d'être abandonné aux Impures. Et il savait. Il avait entendu, comme tout le monde, ce que Drago Malefoy lui-même avait subi lors de sa dernière rencontre avec les Impures. Ces trois là lui foutaient déjà les jetons avant, mais depuis qu'elles avaient utilisé le sortilège Doloris sans scrupule, ils les craignait au plus haut point…

Il déglutit avec peine, essayant d'être silencieux. Drago, d'un mouvement gracieux qui d'ailleurs n'échappa pas au regard attentif de Gypsy, s'assit sur le siège de bois. Il soupira fortement : les autres allaient savoir que cette situation lui déplaisait. Il croisa lentement les bras, un rictus méprisant altérant superbement ses traits.

" C'est qu'il est mignon quand il est fâché! " s'exclama Axelle.

" Je croyais, crabinette, que ce mec ne te faisait pas effet… ! " rétorqua Irys, étonnée.

" En effet… " approuva-t-elle. " Celui-là ne me fait aucun effet. Je préfère de loin la fratrie Weasley ! "

L'expression qui s'afficha alors sur les visages de ses deux amies valait le détour. Plus que le détour, même. Cette expression valait la peine, à elle seule, d'être venu au monde… 

" Les filles… vous ne comprenez pas mon point de vue ? La _quantité_, z'Impures ! Et non la _qualité _! C'est quand même toute une fratrie… Ça fait beaucoup ! "

" Axelle… " C'est tout ce que Gypsy arriva à prononcer tant l'ébahissement l'accablait.

" Tu…tu… " Irys bégayait. Normal, vu la situation.

La principale source de la stupéfaction des Impures était juste assise sur sa chaise de bois, un air hautain sur le visage. Comme si ce qu'elle venait d'avouer sans pudeur était la banalité la plus élémentaire que le monde ait connu.

Et le cours commença.

McGonagall entreprit d'expliquer d'un air morne à des élèves particulièrement inattentifs ce qu'ils feraient lors du cours. C'était effectivement sans attrait particulier, ce qui expliquait l'ennui apparent du professeur... Changer un bouquin en chèvre ? Mais quel intérêt ! Cependant Hermione semblait bien s'amuser : du premier coup elle réussit la métamorphose, et cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps à pouvoir redonner au pauvre livre sa forme originelle. 

Le professeur McGonagall accorda 10 points à Gryffondor et gratifia Granger d'une esquisse de sourire. Une denrée rare à Poudlard. 

Drago faillit pouffer lorsque Granger fit son petit air fier, voir même vantard. Tordant.

Les Impures le remarquèrent. Et Drago remarqua qu'elles avaient remarqué. Ça allait être drôle.

" Granger, approche. " La petite première-de-classe-et-fière-de-l'être se tourna dans la direction de la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Au fond de la classe, un sourire satirique aux lèvres et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, trônait Irys, qui lui faisait encore signe de s'avancer. Sentant une légère inquiétude la prendre, elle s'approcha, hésitante. Mais nul mal, à la surprise générale, ne lui fut fait.

" Granger, j'ai une mission pour toi " déclara Irys, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Hermione s'attendit au pire.

" Tu vois Weasley, là-bas ? Évidemment que tu le vois c'est ton _copain_… Peu importe. Bon, alors, juste ici… " Elle désigna Axelle d'un simple geste. " …il y a mon amie Axelle. " Hermione se demandait vraiment où elle voulait en venir. (Les deux autres Impures aussi étaient perplexes, et avec raison…) 

" Ce que je souhaiterais que tu fasses… et c'est tout dans ton intérêt, dans le fond… " ajouta-t-elle en souriant, " …c'est que tu _organises un rendez-vous _entre Weasley… oups, désolée : _Ron_… avec cette charmante demoiselle que voilà… miss Axelle Red. "

Le visage de Granger se décomposa et une expression de surprise mêlée de dégoût remplaça le peu de ce petit air prétentieux qui restait sur sa figure.

Axelle éclata de rire. Un rire à la mi-chemin entre le sadisme et la joie. Elle se tordait véritablement de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Son hilarité continua, et continua. Elle en eut mal au ventre…

Granger, quand à elle, regardait successivement Axelle en train de se bidonner et Ron en train de ne rien comprendre au cours et faire le mauvais mouvement de baguette pour la métamorphose imposée par le Professeur.

" Un _quoi _? " répéta Hermione, l'air tout à fait effaré.

" Un rendez-vous, Granger. Je te croyais plus vite que ça… " Axelle reprit son souffle… 

" Irys, ma scarabinette en chocolat ! C'est trop bien ce que tu fais là ! Ouiii ! " Elle en rougissait de plaisir. L'innocence d'Axelle fit tressaillir Gypsy en même temps que Drago depuis quand avait-elle un faible pour ce rouquin sans le sou ? Irys aussi était apparemment ravie de son coup : elle avait l'un de ces sourires trop rares du côté des Impures : _franc_. Gypsy lança à Drago un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait : c'était une blague ou… ? Ce dernier comprit, apparemment, car il hocha la tête d'un air indécis. 

Et aussitôt Malefoy se demanda depuis quand il avait cette " complicité " avec cette Sang-de-bourbe…

Red et Weasley? Étrange, trop étrange pour que les autres élèves n'y portent pas attention. Décidément, les Impures aimaient attirer l'attention. Leurs camarades continuaient négligemment leurs métamorphoses respectives. Mais tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la scène. Et ils ne _faisaient_ pas leur métamorphoses, ils la _martyrisaient_, nuance. 

Après le cours de Potions de l'autre jour, tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait entre les Impures et le trio d'imbéciles de Gryffondor, autrement dit : Potter, Weasley et Granger. Et il y avait ce truc avec Malefoy qui intriguait tout le monde… Il avait tant changé.

D'abord son attitude : il était beaucoup, beaucoup moins méprisant. Plus discret. Moins " fier " qu'à l'habitude. Personne ne s'en plaignait, évidemment, mais des rumeurs sur son compte commençaient à circuler… Et son apparence : ses cheveux, qui étaient quand même soignés mais qu'il portait différemment pour la première fois de son existence… Que tout cela signifiait-il ? De plus, habituellement les Impures étaient relativement plus discrètes. Mais là, elles n'étaient même plus subtiles ! Ou plutôt, si : elles étaient plus flamboyantes que d'ordinaire, simplement. Mais la subtilité demeurait.

Hermione Granger n'était pas du genre à n'avoir rien à dire, ou à répondre. Mais là, une des Impures lui demandait d'organiser un rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami, dont elle s'était éprise secrètement. Depuis toujours, elle avait voulu avoir des amis. Puis, Ron et Harry étaient arrivés. Mais, ils ne pouvaient pas tout comprendre... Elle voulait une amie fille, avec qui tout partager. C'est pour cet cette raison qu'elle enviait les Impures, qu'elle les jalousait un peu pour leur complicité hors du commun. Eh oui, qui l'eut cru? Miss Perfection-en-tout (surnommée couramment Miss Je-sais-tout) était une fan, une groupie, une adoratrice des Impures ! C'est probablement pour toutes ces raisons réunies par son subconscient qu'elle accepta la demande d'Irys, et ce, même si cela la ferait souffrir de voir son amour de rouquin succomber dans les bras de cette Axelle.

Hermione, avec tout son courage de Gryffondor femelle, prit la parole :

" Un rendez-vous… Mais… Ron… Il acceptera pas… " Irys haussa les épaules.

" T'as pas vraiment le choix… " Gypsy s'immisça alors dans la si impromptue conversation.

" _Je connais ton secret…_ " murmura-t-elle de sa voix la plus mielleuse. Hermione devint alors plus blanche qu'un flocon de neige en plein mois de janvier… Gypsy se leva et lui chuchota à l'oreille, de manière à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre :

" Oui, Granger… Ce secret-là. Rogue et toi… "

Les yeux de Granger devinrent rond comme des vifs d'or et sa bouche s'agrandit tellement qu'elle manqua à peu de centimètre près de frôler le sol.

" Co…co co … co co co… comment ? " articula tant bien que mal, surtout mal en fait, Miss Je-sais-tout.

" Disons que j'ai mes sources. "

Voilà un autre point qu'elle enviait aux Impures. Leur don exceptionnel de tout savoir avant tout le monde. À elle, personne ne venait jamais rien dire, rien raconter. Les autres pensaient qu'elle s'intéressait pas aux potins de cette école, alors qu'au contraire, elle les adorait !

Sources plutôt personnelles, puisqu'en effet elle avait pris une chance sur ce coup-là : ce n'était qu'un rêve et, coïncidence, il s'était révélé véridique ! Elle se glorifia intérieurement, exultant joyeusement. C'est fou comme certaines choses tombent à pic, non ? Cependant elle ne répondit rien, trop consciente de cet incroyable coup de chance. Fallait pas tout gâcher.

Axelle, encore toute émoustillée, ne tenait plus en place. 

" Je vais enfin en avoir un ! J'ai un Weasley ! J'ai un Weasley ! " répétait-elle inlassablement, au grand désespoir de toute la classe. 

Irys était contente du bonheur de son amie, et Gypsy aussi. Match making réussi. Elles feraient tout pour leur amie, et c'était effectivement ce qu'elles venaient de faire. 

Ronald Weasley était réputé pour trois choses. Premièrement, c'était le meilleur ami du Survivant, ce qui lui conférait une popularité certaine, même s'il portait encore l'étiquette " bizarre ". Deuxièmement, sa famille était la plus pauvre d'Angleterre parmi les familles de Sang Pur. Et dernièrement, il rougissait aussi facilement qu'un homard dans l'eau bouillante, tête, oreilles, cou, rien n'y échappait.

Et Weasley en fit une très ardente démonstration à la classe. Oh, il est bien possible qu'on ait jamais vu quelqu'un rougir ainsi dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard…

" Il doit se consumer de l'intérieur " pensa Hermione avec accablement. 

" On dirait une bouilloire " se dit Neville, les yeux ronds.

" Merde alors, s'il continue comme ça, il va exploser " songea Harry. Ce dernier avait tout observé depuis le début, très amusé, un peu craintif, fier et Gryffondorien, comme à l'habitude. Et il avait contemplé Irys Oroïd dans toute sa flamboyante grandeur. Ron avait son Impure ? Lui aussi en voulait une ! De plus, il ne pouvait pas être mis de côté : c'était lui qui avait sauvé le monde plusieurs fois d'affilée, après tout ! Il se mit aussitôt à la tâche. Au grand désarroi de McGonagall qui perdait une fois de plus le contrôle de sa classe, il se leva et marcha d'un pas résolu vers son Irys à lui tout seul, qui devisait sympathiquement avec ses amies, et se posta juste devant elle.

" Je ne peux vivre sans toi ! " s'écria-t-il maladroitement, mais plein de confiance.

Une explosion de rire se déclencha chez tous les Serpentard. Même Drago, qui habituellement se considérait comme trop Malefoy pour rire avec le peuple esquissait un large sourire et était sur le point de ne plus se contenir.

Même McGonagall, et ce n'est pas peu dire, avait une expression à la fois compatissante et amusée derrière ses lunettes.

Axelle et Gypsy riaient plus fort que tous les autres.

L'une était même tombée de sa chaise et se tenait les côtes sur le plancher en tentant de ne pas suffoquer. La deuxième ne tarda pas à la rejoindre par terre, tant la situation était hilarante.

Potter, lui, souriait bêtement à Irys, prenant sans doute les rires des autres comme des encouragements personnels à sa déclaration. Le grand Potter, digne descendant de son père, ne pouvait qu'avoir un franc succès pour sa première proclamation d'amour.

Irys, elle, ne riait pas. Elle regardait Potter comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Ce grand balafré aux cheveux décoiffés et à l'allure d'épouvantail venait-il de lui faire une déclaration publique? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que pour l'instant, il l'humiliait. Et jamais elle ne pourrait accepter que ce minable petit Gryffondor l'abaisse d'une quelconque façon.

" Alors crève " dit-elle avec toute la haine, le dégoût et le mépris dont elle tait capable.

Les rires redoublèrent, ce qui paraissait impossible vu leur précédente intensité. 

Harry, se méprenant de nouveau, crut qu'elle jouait les demoiselles effarouchées. Il lui adressa son sourire " je suis un dragueur né, comme mon père et mon parrain ", qu'il pratiquait sans faute tous les matins devant son miroir et lui fit un clin d'œil.

" Allons, ma belle, je sais bien que je t'effraie un peu… c'est normal, avec le pouvoir de séduction que j'ai… Mais tu en dois pas être gênée… " 

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase : Drago, oui, le grand, fascinant et ténébreux Drago plusieurs fois Malefoy, s'écroula de rire. Il crut que ses côtes lui perforaient les poumons tant il avait mal de rire comme ça il en avait complètement perdu le souffle. Les deux autres Impures étaient littéralement mortes de rire : l'une d'elles ne réussissait qu'à émettre un faible bruit plutôt saccadé tant elle riait et l'autre, plus le moindre son…

Irys, avec tout le sérieux qu'exigeait cette humiliation (c'était digne des Impures !), le regardait droit dans les yeux, un léger tic nerveux agitant sa pommette gauche.

" Potter, tu veux quoi au juste ? "

Ce n'était pas exactement " la réplique qui tue " à laquelle tout le monde s'attendait de sa part, mais elle suivait les règles des Impures : elle entrait dans le jeu de l'adversaire pour mieux le faire souffrir.

" Ça me parait évident, non ? " déclara le balafré, plein de confiance et de vanité… 

" Trop imbu de lui-même, cet enfant, il finira mal, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! " pensa Axelle, toujours par terre, entre deux éclats d'un rire toujours aussi sonore.

" Vraiment pas " répondit Irys, de plus en plus agacée. Harry leva vers elle des yeux étonnés d'un vert lumineux.

" Mais voyons, ma douce… Il ne sert à rien de cacher ta passion pour moi c'est réciproque… Aimons-nous dans la célébrité que je vais conférer à notre couple ! "

Irys soupira comme elle n'avait encore jamais soupiré. Il était mignon, oui. Adorable, oui. Naïf, ô combien oui. Mais il n'éveillait chez elle rien qui ressemblât de près ou de loin à de la passion… Elle en avait même un peu pitié. Mais elle se dit que malgré toute la hargne qu'elle ressentait en ce moment à son égard, elle ne le haïssait pas. Il était presque digne de considération ! Et puis –une idée loin d'être saine se forma alors dans son esprit- elle pourrait néanmoins trouver une utilité, quelle qu'elle soit, à une éventuelle relation entre eux deux…

Cette utilité était-elle catholique? Irys ne le savait pas exactement encore. Mais elle sentait au plus profond de ses tripes qu'elle aurait bientôt la réponse.

" Berk, des tripes " songea-t-elle.

Irys Oroïd avait ce don. À chaque fois qu'une situation l'ennuyait, elle avait son monde dans sa tête. Sans tomber dans une folie profonde, elle arrivait à se créer une sorte de bulle. Et c'est ce qu'elle venait de faire. La référence aux tripes était une dérivation de sa pensée, une façon de s'échapper quelque secondes de la situation.

Elle inspira profondément puis, se transformant en perfide petite manipulatrice, changea de tactique.

" Oh, Harry… Je ne me l'étais jamais avoué à moi-même mais… " Ce dernier rayonnait, littéralement. Elle continua, d'une voix de petite fille timide.

" C'est vrai.. j'ai… moi aussi un petit… euh… faible pour toi… " Il tapa des mains, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Irys, toute cruelle qu'elle était, souriait intérieurement. " Le profit, mes amis, ce n'est pas l'honnêteté " se dit-elle. Et puis, ça n'avait pas l'air trop mal, la vie de couple.

Le reste de la classe resta terriblement confus. Ce changement était si rapide et si peu subtil ! Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, qui volait tranquillement sur son petit nuage. Il parlait déjà de ses projets d'avenir avec sa nouvelle bien-aimée.

Drago arrêta de rire immédiatement après que Irys eut pris son air de petite Serdaigle réservée. Idem pour les deux autres Impures. La seule différence, c'est que Gypsy et Axelle avaient compris ce qu'Irys avait par la tête, contrairement à Drago.

La classe entière avait les yeux braqués sur Irys.

Même McGonagall avait cessé d'essayer d'arrêter la chaos ambiant pour regarder la suite. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte devant la scène irréaliste qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle s'empressa de refermer sa cavité buccale avait qu'un élève ne fasse une plaisanterie, mais tous étaient bien trop captivés par Potter qui jubilait et Oroïd qui lui faisait des yeux doux.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans encombre –ou presque. Irys et Harry ressortirent de la classe bras dessus, bras dessous, devisant de la pluie et du beau temps, laissant derrière eux un Ron, une Hermione, un Drago et deux Impures complètement sidérés. Ron, à la demande (prière ? ordre ?) d'Hermione, s'était timidement approché d'Axelle pour lui proposer son bras, en bon garçon poli et romantique. Presque hystérique, Axelle s'était accrochée à lui, ne voulant apparemment pas le lâcher, et ils avaient suivi le premier couple, gambadant presque.

" Double mariage " en conclut Gypsy d'un haussement d'épaules contrit. Une expression étrange, née de l'union de la surprise, de l'amusement extrême et de l'ahurissement, ornait son visage. Hermione, elle, semblait un peu plus sereine quoique plus triste. (Son plus terrible secret était découvert et son Weasley à elle dérobé !) Et Drago affichait une mine perplexe, se demandant visiblement qui suivre, où aller, que faire... bref, il se demandait, point.

Il allait mourir. Un fait étrange et difficile à accepter, mais quand même devenu limpide dans son esprit au fil des heures d'intense réflexion qui avaient suivi.

Que Potter drague Irys, il le comprenait aussi. Le balafré draguait tout ce qui bougeait à moins de cinq kilomètres à la ronde, alors…

Mais qu'Irys Oroïd se laisse faire, et même consente à se laisser draguer par ce… ce… cette chose cicatrisée, c'était totalement incompréhensible pour lui! Et il songea dès lors que ça devait être absolument inconcevable pour l'esprit humain, si lui ne comprenait pas. 

En plus d'Axelle Red qui se réjouissait de posséder un Weasley, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier jouet à la mode qu'elle aurait reçu pour Noël. Trop étrange. Il n'avait jamais imaginer Red de cette façon.

Et il y avait Granger. Son histoire avec le plus jeune garçon du troupeau des mâles Weasley était connue de tous. Tout les deux trop timide pour s'avouer leur flammes, les fille de Poufsouffle s'intéressait à leur histoire autant que s'il s'était agit d'un feuilleton télé Moldu. Même quelques Serdaigle un peu plus écervelées que d'autres s'y laissait prendre! Quant au Gryffondor, il n'attendaient que la mise en couple de ces deux-là! 

" Bande de bouseux " songea amèrement Drago.

Mais, toute cela ne réglait pas son problème. Que faire, à présent?

Suivre l'Impure qui restait, tiens. Il lui restait un semblant d'humanité, quand même : il n'allait pas la laisser se morfondre (et s'afficher) avec Granger… Il pressa donc le pas pour la rejoindre après avoir lancé un regard noir incroyablement dédaigneux à la Gryffondor. Elle baissa les yeux, soumise, le laissant passer devant elle. Pauvre petite chose, non ? Elle s'était fait enlever son amour secret pour le voir se faire " remettre " à Axelle. Mais c'était son problème, après tout les siens étaient bien pires… Et il n'était pas d'un rang à avoir pitié de cette première de classe lécheuse de bottes professorales.

Il rattrapa donc Gypsy, qui ne parut pas surprise de le voir arriver à ses côtés, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, s'attendre à la sortie des cours. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour justifier sa présence, alors demanda simplement…

" Pourquoi? "

Gypsy, qui semblait habituellement posséder le savoir universel, le regarda avec deux points d'interrogation à la place des yeux.

" Pourquoi quoi? "

Réplique classique, mais efficace.

" Weasley et Red… Potter et Oroïd…? "

" Oh… Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mon chou. La preuve qu'une carcasse hypra sexy ne suffit pas toujours, dans la vie. "

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Drago, qui appréciait d'ordinaire le silence, n'arrivait pas à apprécier ses bienfaits aujourd'hui. Il se sentit obligé de sortir une vanne. Ce qui ne fit que lui démontrer qu'il n'était, au fond, qu'un jeune sorcier normal.

" Tu sais pourquoi les profs de cette école nous appellent par nos noms de famille? " dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Gypsy le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle prit cependant un air intéressé.

" Non, pourquoi ? " demanda-t-elle en jouant le jeu.

" Parce que les profs n'ont jamais pu distinguer un Weasley d'un autre. " 

Stupide. Totalement, absolument, complètement, entièrement, fondamentalement et pleinement idiot. Une vanne que tout le monde connaissait depuis leur première année.

Gypsy se contenta de ricaner.

" Ils ont toujours été nombreux dans cette famille de dingues ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Ouais. À croire que les parents n'ont jamais su s'arrêter. "

" C'est probablement pour ça qu'Axelle souhaite posséder la fratrie entière… Complètement nymphomane et je ne le savais même pas ! " continua-t-elle d'un air fataliste.

" Un à chaque jour et elle se repose le dimanche, c'est ça ? "

" Quelque chose comme ça, je dirais. "

" Un côté d'elle que tout le monde ignorait… ! "

" Et pas juste un peu… " souffla Gypsy, dépitée. " Et Irys qui a eu la vivacité (mais quelle idée, vraiment !) de les placer ensemble ! J'y aurais jamais crû… "

Drago approuva d'un vague mouvement de tête. Puis…

" Kaosu ? Tu voudrais bien me dire pourquoi nous parlons comme de vieux amis depuis ce matin …? Et que je te suis, là, comme ça : tout naturellement ? " Il continua son questionnaire.

" Et que, surtout, tu me laisses faire ? "

" À ton avis? "

Alors, il se lança :

" Je vais mourir, hein? Lors d'un des duels ?"

Un espoir subsistait en lui malgré tout. Oui, il avait accepté sa mort, mais il gardait une espérance enfouie au fond de lui-même : il ne voulait pas crever ! C'est que le jeune Malefoy y tenait, mine de rien, à sa vie! Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, d'ailleurs! Il avait dix-sept ans, une popularité certaine, un avenir tracé et réussi d'avance, des tas de filles à ses pieds, une beauté naturelle d'une rareté exceptionnelle, une richesse démesurée, une prédestination pour la magie noire, un Maître des Ténèbres à suivre les yeux fermés… Bref, rien ne lui manquait. Bon, il y avait ce minuscule truc au niveau familial, mais on pouvait facilement passer outre les humeurs de son père. Alors, oui, il voulait savoir s'il allait mourir, et si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi les Impures le traitaient comme un égal !

" Malefoy… " dit-elle en souriant singulièrement. " Tu crois vraiment que tu vas mourir ? En fait… en fait, je ne sais pas exactement ce que vont faire les autres mais… " Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, le fixant sans gêne aucune, le dévorant des yeux depuis un bon moment déjà, un léger air béat flottant sur ses traits moqueurs. 

" Mais ? " insista-t-il, un rictus adorable étirant ses lèvres. (Gypsy, craquant d'avance pour ses airs supérieurs, fondit littéralement.)

" Premièrement, les cellules sombres d'Azkaban ne me tentent pas vraiment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… " Il approuva silencieusement, les yeux brillant d'un argent étincelant, l'air mutin.

" Et secundo… le temps serait bien long ici sans toi pour admirer, non ? " demanda-t-elle sournoisement, avec une moue amusée et un sourire goguenard.

Dire qu'il jubilait était à cet instant un gigantesque, un monumental euphémisme. Il n'allait pas mourir! Il n'allait pas mourir!

" Je ne vais pas mourir! Je ne vais pas mourir! " se réjouit-il intérieurement.

Bon, la répétition dans ses pensées était assez évidente, mais il adorait ces simples mots! Une immense sensation de libération s'était emparée de lui et ne le quittait plus. Comme si on avait enlevé un énorme poids de ses épaules. Dieu que ça faisait du bien. Il soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux.

S'il n'avait pas été Malefoy, il aurait sauté de joie, ou gambadé. Mais il l'était ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait rester froid, indifférent. (Ce qu'il aurait réussi en d'autres circonstances, mais ce n'était pas le cas.) Alors, sur son superbe visage blafard fleurit un immense sourire, tellement franc, tellement sincère, que Gypsy s'empourpra en le voyant.

" C'est fou comme il me fait de l'effet! " pensa Gypsy.

…

" Merde… j'ai pas réellement pensé ÇA?!? "

Bordel de toutes les merdes du monde. Elle l'avait d'abord détesté, parce qu'il l'avait maltraitée durant les premières années. Puis, elle s'était construite une réputation qui imposait respect et crainte. C'est là que les rôles avaient changé. Après plusieurs années à s'ignorer royalement, ils s'étaient bousculés dans un couloir. Quoi de plus cliché? Rien, probablement.

Et là, après ce chahut dans le corridor menant au cours de potions, une guerre ouverte fut déclarée.

Malefoy et ses deux primates contre les trois Impures de Serpentard.

Et ça ne s'était arrêté que lorsque Malefoy avait subi le sortilège Doloris dans leur salle commune.

Maintenant, tout avait changé. 

Les rôles n'avaient pas été inversés, non… Mais un changement était survenu. Et les deux y pensaient tout en se rendant ils ne savaient où (se contentant de suivre les deux couples hétéroclites en avant), marchant côte à côte le plus naturellement du monde, attirant sur eux les regards curieux. (Les regards curieux et perplexes fusaient de partout, en fait ils ne passaient pas inaperçu : les Impures n'étaient pas ensemble et, de plus, se tenaient avec les dernières personnes qu'ils auraient imaginé voir ensemble…)

Ce phénomène vraiment singulier n'arrivait effectivement pas tout les jours. Jamais, en fait. Voir les Impures ne pas marcher côtes à côtes était une chose déjà assez rarissime sans qu'elles traînent respectivement Potter, Weasley et Malefoy à leurs bras ! En plus de Granger qui suivait comme un chien égaré en arrière. C'était beaucoup trop extravagant et digne d'alimenter les potins ! C'était totalement… Impuresque ! Que dire de plus… Les élèves de ce collège pour le moins particulier ne savaient que penser de leurs camarades les plus populaires. Étaient-ils sous l'effet d'un envoûtement quelconque ? Avaient-ils reçu quelque chose sur la tête ? Ou alors étaient-ils simplement cinglés ? La majorité des élèves optèrent pour la troisième solution. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Chacune arborait sur son visage un air satisfait, triomphant. Elles avançaient dignement, comme si rien au monde ne les aurait empêchées de le faire… ce qui, ironiquement, n'était pas le cas. Elles arrivèrent à la porte menant dans la Grande salle et, au moment même où Irys tendait la main pour saisir la poignée dorée, elle fut ouverte en grand –et à la volée- par une grande et imposante silhouette à l'air furieux. Gypsy crut entendre Drago, à sa gauche, déglutir d'anticipation…

Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'imposante porte. Axelle aperçut quelques étudiants en arrière de lui, tous plus ou moins nerveux. En tout cas, tout le monde s'était levé, mais avaient gardé ses distances, s'écartant tous sur le chemin de cet homme.

Elle remarqua aussi la ressemblance bien plus que frappante entre lui et Drago.

Les yeux d'un gris bleu glacial et les cheveux d'un blond platine, voilà les deux traits physiques que l'on remarquait tout de suite chez l'inconnu.

Gypsy s'attarda néanmoins sur sa tenue. Une robe de sorcier noire et simple, mais possédant un col qui donnait un petit quelque chose de distingué à celui qui la portait. Et même si elle doutait que l'homme ai eu besoin de ce col pour avoir l'air plus distingué, elle trouvait que cela lui conférait une aura particulière et inoubliable. Le vêtement tombait parfaitement sur le corps de l'individu et épousait chacune de ses courbes avec finesse. C'était du sur mesures, rien de moins!

Irys, quant à elle, remarqué son air hautain. Elle comprit, comme Gypsy avant elle, qu'il possédait une aura bien particulière. Un très habile mélange entre une fierté sans borne et une confiance extrême en ses propre capacités. Un air royal et hautain. Hautain? Non, ce mot était loin d'être à la hauteur pour qualifier l'air de cet homme. On aurait dit qu'il avait inventé le sens du mot hautain!

Il balaya la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer du regard, ignorant somptueusement et radicalement tous les êtres humains s'y trouvant. Cependant, ses yeux glacés s'attardèrent un instant sur un être qui, pour retenir ainsi l'attention d'un tel dieu, devait être béni de l'un d'entre eux. Un air indescriptible s'afficha alors sur ses traits aristocratiques et superbes. Cela était proche du mépris, mais frôlait indéfinissable ment l'attendrissement… Il ne fallait pas être sorcier (mais tel était néanmoins le cas !) pour comprendre que cet homme, cette perfection de froideur et de beauté, était le père de Drago, Lucius Malefoy.

À suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5

****

Chapitre 5

Les deux Malefoy se regardèrent divinement dans les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Ce simple laps de temps fit penser, à toute personne qui observait la scène, qu'une guerre sans merci avait éclaté, comme ça, d'un simple regard. Mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les regards glaciaux des Malefoy. Lucius détacha le premier le regard de son fils. Ce dernier n'y avait point vu de compassion. Son père était-il si indifférent face à son sort ? Bon, il n'allait pas mourir, mais tout de même ! Il aurait aimé avoir plus de considération : il était Drago Malefoy, bordel de merde !

Le cours de ses pensées fut alors brutalement coupé Gypsy venait de lui assener un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il lui décocha un regard à faire frémir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, mais cela la fit ricaner :

" Quand t'es fâché, Dragounet, t'es encore plus mignon… Axelle a raison. " Ce dernier rougit légèrement, si peu en fait que cela ne fut remarqué que par lui-même, et détourna les yeux au plus vite. Il regretta aussitôt ce geste, car il croisa à nouveau le regard de glace de son père, qui avait l'air encore plus froid qu'à l'habitude. Il n'esquissa alors aucun autre geste pour faire bonne figure demeura obstinément immobile, emmuré dans sa façade d'indifférence comme son géniteur le lui avait si _courtoisement _enseigné. Il espérait peut-être se protéger ainsi. Il avait tort…

" Alors, mon fils, heureux de me voir ? " déclara pompeusement son père d'une voix radicalement sans chaleur.

" Question piège " se dit aussitôt Drago. Que répondre à cela ?

" Évidemment, Père. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? " répliqua Drago, laissant paraître un léger sarcasme dans sa voix, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire et sachant pertinemment que, dans tout les cas de figure, ce qu'il dirait serait utilisé contre lui par son paternel. Drago avait conscience du fait que son père relèverait le sarcasme sans problème, il savait aussi qu'il ne lui ferait pas remarquer explicitement. Et pas tout de suite…

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement. Puis, d'une voix claire et acérée, il reprit, imperturbable :

" Tu ne me présentes pas tes _amis _? " Le dernier mot avait été craché, plein de dédain. " J'aimerais connaître tes fréquentations, mon fils. " continua-t-il du même ton.

Drago manqua de s'étouffer. Lui présenter les Impures ? Maintenant ? Alors qu'elles étaient pendues aux bras de Weasley Le Roux et de l'Irritant-mais-pourtant-toujours-miraculeusement-survivant-mister-Potter ? D'accord, il y en avait une à _son _bras, mais son père se doutait-il seulement de l'identité de cette fille ? Évidemment non. Ce serait le plus difficile. Garder son air digne en avouant tout… Il avala une seconde fois sa salive, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

" Voici Gypsy Kaosu, Axelle Red et Irys Oroïd. Et je crois que tu connais déjà Potter et Weasley. ". Il prononça la dernière phrase avec exaspération et dédain. Il reprit néanmoins :

" Père, elles sont les… " continua Drago en tentant de rester zen. Mais il ne pouvait pas 

poursuivre. Dire à son père, le seul être de cette planète qui soit pire que lui dans leur genre, que ces filles avec qui il partageait l'espace ambiant, que ces filles accrochées à leurs bras (bon, Kaosu n'était pas exactement pendue à lui, comme les deux autres l'étaient pour les deux abrutis de service, mais elle était tout de même à ses cotés…) étaient son pire cauchemar!

À son grand malheur, ce fut Axelle qui termina sa phrase, l'air particulièrement triomphante.

" Oh, monsieur Malefoy… Nous sommes _évidemment_ les Impures. " Elle roula les yeux dans une mimique ennuyée. " Mais j'imagine, monsieur, que vous le saviez déjà… " Drago sursauta. Gypsy et Axelle auraient-elles échangé leurs rôles ? La baveuse charismatique, c'était Gypsy, toute caressante et manipulatrice qu'elle était… Et voilà que Red s'y mettait aussi ! Mais où étaient passés ses airs hautains et ses sourires dégoulinants de moquerie ? La réponse à sa question ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

" Vous êtes venu pour les duels ? " demanda-t-elle sans laisser à Lucius le soin de répliquer quoi que se soit.

" Pour encourager votre fils dans ce qui risque d'être la situation la plus humiliante de sa vie, ou peut-être êtes-vous venu pour nous, les Impures ? " Elle avait terminé sa phrase avec une voix plus grave, plus rauque, mais tout en gardant ses airs innocents. Elle avait cependant une lueur moqueuse dans le regard, ce qui n'échappa nullement à Malefoy Senior.

Il allait lui ordonner de se taire quand il fut à nouveau coupé par l'une de ces trois hurluberlues, celle dénommée Gypsy, qui s'adressait à son fils.

" Oh, mais dis-moi, Drago, c'est que tu les tiens, tes promesses… Mon deux pour un ! " s'exclama-elle, moqueuse. Le jeune blond parut alors extrêmement gêné. Pourquoi Gypsy disait-elle cela devant son père ?! Elle faisait exprès, la harpie ! Cette remarque, cependant, outragea profondément Lucius, qui fut tout bonnement soufflé. Il en perdit même sa contenance.

" Qu… quoi ? Quel deux pour un, Drago ? "

Pétrifié, voilà comment Drago se sentait. Il sentit un grand frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. La sensation de vouloir se fondre dans le sol pour disparaître à jamais le saisit soudainement. Une boule étrangère se forma au creux de son estomac et, à cet instant, il comprit qu'il avait peur. Encore. Cette sensation le prenait trop souvent, ces temps-ci. Il se tourna, un peu malgré lui, vers Gypsy, espérant sans doute qu'elle la tire de ce mauvais pas. C'est fou comme il la connaissait mal.

Comme elle avait eu le don, à date, de foutre sa vie dans la merde, elle n'allait quand même pas se passer de ses talents dans une situation comme celle-là ! Elle le fixa résolument dans les yeux puis afficha son sourire le plus cruel. Elle avait décelé sa peur : elle n'était pas dupe. Elle s'en servirait contre lui, c'était plus que certain. Drago Malefoy avait peur de son père ! C'était trop croustillant, comme information, trop inattendu pour qu'elle la laisse de côté. Sadique et consciente de l'être, elle lui prit la main amoureusement et se serra contre lui. Puis elle annonça explicitement ses couleurs :

" Drago, si tu as peur de ton très cher père, je peux te réconforter… " Ce dernier sentit ses jambes ramollir sous son poids: comment pourrait-il jamais survivre dans une telle honte ? Les Impures, à la limite, ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça : mais qu'elle dise devant son père qu'il avait peur de lui, et qu'elle ait raison… Argh.

La situation était si amusante! Inlassablement distrayante, cette mise en scène était réellement plaisante. Enfin, tout dépendait du point de vue. Mais, pour les Impures, elle l'était. Elles avaient fait croire à Drago qu'elles pouvaient être sympathiques. Il était juste tombé dans le panneau. Et maintenant, elles se faisaient le plus grand des plaisir à lui tourner le dos et à lui faire subir les pires tortures mentales. Mais, après tout, les tortures physiques viendraient sûrement bientôt!

Mais, une fois de plus, Drago se trompait. Comme Gypsy le voulait complet pour son duel (et celui de ses amies, par la même occasion), elle ferait en sorte, évidemment, d'éviter un éventuel infanticide patriarcal ! Ce serait trop malheureux de gaspiller son " sang-froid ", non ? Mais cela, Drago l'ignorait aussi. Et donc, il se demandait vivement où elle voulait en venir. Ce dernier ne pouvait tout simplement pas se douter qu'elle sondait le terrain pour pouvoir mieux appréhender les réactions de son père… elle voulait le piéger, comme elle avait si brillamment réussi avec lui et d'autres.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'adresse à lui de cette manière si peu orthodoxe. Ces filles paraissaient si… inconvenantes…Et un dédain sans limites naquît alors en lui par rapport à ces… Impures, comme elles prenaient plaisir à se nommer. Il ne tolérerait pas plus longtemps leur façon de lui parler. Elles le mettaient mal à l'aise, avec leurs mises en scène. Il ne pouvait pas en placer une !

Il se racla discrètement la gorge et foudroya son fils du regard.

" J'exige des explications " affirma-t-il.

" Mais… " dit Drago d'une voix hésitante. 

" C'est un ordre ! " cracha Lucius en lui coupant la parole. Ses yeux gris étaient plissés de rage contenue.

" Vous ne pourriez comprendre…" commença Gypsy d'un air las. " Il me semble bien, monsieur, que vous n'ayez pas cette chose que l'on nomme couramment " humour "… " Drago la maudit intérieurement. Un air surpris déforma les traits de son père. Une telle arrogance ne devrait même pas être permise ! Puis, n'en tenant plus et aveuglé par la colère, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la jeune fille dans un geste tout à fait menaçant.

Irys regarda alternativement Drago, Lucius, Gypsy et Axelle. Le Blondinet numéro un regardait nerveusement la suite des événements. Le père de celui-ci, donc, le Blondinet numéro deux, dégageait plus de hargne et de haine que jamais. Gyspy, quant à elle, avait sorti sa propre baguette d'un geste lent qui démontrait pourtant clairement qu'elle avait tout sauf peur. Axelle n'avait pas bougé. Enfin, à part sa main droite qui s'était machinalement placée sur la poche se son uniforme contenant sa baguette, elle était restée de marbre.

Lucius eut d'abord l'air décontenancé par tant de calme et de désinvolture. Puis, le regard posé sur Gypsy, il déclara, la voix grave et autoritaire :

" Si tu tiens à ta vie, petite, je te suggère fortement de te soumettre… " Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette dernière haussa les sourcils, un air provocateur plaqué sur le visage, et lui répliqua salement la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait… ! Il en aurait peut-être même ri dans une autre situation… mais tel n'était pas le cas.

" Et vous, monsieur Malefoy, imaginez-vous seulement à quel point je n'ai pas peur de vous et de vos airs supérieurs ? " lança-t-elle, au summum de l'insolence, un petit sourire effronté au coin des lèvres.

Si Malefoy père n'avait justement pas été un Malefoy, il aurait eu, à cet instant, les yeux plus ronds que des pièce de monnaie moldues et la bouche plus ouverte qu'un parapluie lorsqu'il pleut averse ! Mais il gardait, comme à ses charmantes habitudes, son air initial, c'est-à-dire empli de haine. Seulement, intérieurement, il n'en revenait tout simplement pas ! Une vulgaire Sang-de-bourbe s'adressait à lui comme s'il elle avait été sa… supérieure… ?

Puis il éclata d'un rire nerveux, incontrôlable. C'était trop… ironique, inattendu. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de réaction… Après tout, il était un Mangemort, le plus respecté de tous, craint et respecté par tous les autres sorciers ! Cette tirade était tout bonnement inconcevable, surtout face à un homme tel que lui. Et ce qu'il pensait à ce moment même transparaissait sur son visage de telle manière que toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient lire à livre ouvert sur ses traits, malgré lui et son ascendance Malefoy.

Dire qu'on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert était un effroyable euphémisme, en fait. Chaque émotion transparaissait sur son visage long et pâle, parsemé, vers le front, de cheveux blonds légèrement décoiffés par l'excitation du moment. On pouvait presque voir ses pensées sur sa figure ! Mais le pire était sans doute ses magnifiques yeux d'un gris-bleu agrémentés par de fines taches argentées : on pouvait voir, dans ces yeux là, le moindre petit songe, le moindre minuscule et très rikiki sentiment. Et les Impures étaient, malheureusement pour Lucius, aux premières loges pour en profiter.

Irys, toute observatrice qu'elle était, ne fit qu'un seul commentaire, qui, au délire général, désappointa _tout le monde_.

"Ça devait être _tellement_ marrant ! "

Axelle regarda son amie avec une expression terriblement perplexe.

" Scarab ou l'art de dire n'importe quoi, tome 27 " ironisa-t-elle comme à son habitude.

Irys répliqua vertement, sûre d'elle :

" Mais non, Axelle ! Tu vois pas, dans son regard ? Il pensait justement à… "

" La ferme ! " s'emporta Lucius avec véhémence. Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer voir son père si déconfit était un plaisir auquel il n'aurait jamais crû goûter. Gypsy, visant toujours son père de sa baguette, en garde et sur ses gardes, sourit en découvrant ses canines d'un air signifiant clairement " bravo, Irys, c'était parfait ".

À quoi son père pouvait-il bien penser pour avoir si honte qu'on en parle à haute voix ? Drago se considérait comme étant en droit de se poser des questions ! Après tout, pendant les 17 années de sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu son père exprimer une émotion autre que la colère. Et, comme ça, en quelques mots, les Impures arrivaient à le mettre littéralement mal à l'aise ! C'était tout simplement sidérant comme elle devinaient les autres d'un seul regard. Il se demanda encore vivement ce que pouvait bien penser son paternel. Il songea alors qu'il faudrait demander à l'une d'entre _elles_ pour avoir la réponse.

Mais surtout… pas devant le principal concerné. C'était primordial, pour sa propre survie. Et il y tenait, bon sang ! Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à son père. Il rebaissa aussitôt les yeux, ahuri par ce qu'il venait de voir. Lucius Malefoy, droit et fier, riche et puissant, était cramoisi. Il avait bien vu, oui : son père avait les joues rosies par ce qu'Irys avait presque dévoilé ! Ce que ça devait être intéressant ! Le voir embarrassé à un tel point était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Cela n'arrivait _jamais_. Mais les Impures, en moins de cinq minutes, y étaient arrivées. Mais cela avait un prix, évidemment. Tout avait un prix… Il se glaça d'horreur lorsqu'il entendit une voix _masculine_ hurler une incantation.

" Endoloris ! "

Le sortilège atteignit Gypsy directement dans le ventre. On vit d'abord la différence dans ses yeux qui s'agrandirent sous le coup et la surprise. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'il était bien plus facile et amusant de lancer un Doloris que de le recevoir ! Ensuite, après cette pensée un peu incongrue et inutile dans la situation présente, elle ressentit une étrange chose envahir très rapidement tout ses membres. Du dessus de la tête aux bout des orteils, elle éprouva une souffrance sans égal. Sans plaisanter, elle crut que même ses cheveux souffraient !

Elle promena son regard autour d'elle, incrédule. Encore peu certaine de ce qui lui arrivait, elle eut l'air un peu perdue, la surprise prenant possession de ses traits comme jamais. Puis elle regarda Lucius, qui avait retrouvé sa pâleur mortelle et son sourire suffisant. Elle le fixa pendant un instant à peine, le temps de réaliser qui lui avait fait ça. La souffrance était comme un poison, se répandant dans ses veines et torturant la moindre parcelle de son système nerveux… La douleur engourdit ses membres à toute allure, sans pitié et de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Mais elle était toujours debout, les yeux grands ouverts et une autre expression sur le visage, indéfinissable cette fois-ci. De ses lèvres s'échappa alors une plainte, toute discrète, sourde, la seule réaction qu'elle réussit à manifester dans cet état de souffrance ardente. Puis elle s'écroula sur le sol. 

Axelle regarda Lucius avec mépris. Comment osait-il faire ça à Gyspy ? Bon, elles aussi l'avaient fait subir… Mais jamais personne ne s'était permis de démontrer des quelconques représailles ! Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Surtout en plein jour, dans un endroit plus que public, où ce crétin de Malefoy était sûr d'être vu et de voir sa réputation détruite à jamais ! Gypsy commençait à reprendre conscience. Axelle sourit. Lucius Malefy allait en baver. Après tout, il y avait des témoins. Et qui croirait-on ? Lui, sur qui tout le monde avait des soupçons, ou elles, trois élèves sans réel passé dans le crime, sinon embêter Potter, ce qui, heureusement, n'était pas puni par la loi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car elle aperçut, du coin de l'œil, Gypsy se relever, tremblante de souffrance autant que de colère. Drago, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas. Il savait son père susceptible mais là, ce qu'il venait de faire (soit lancer u n gentil sortilège Doloris à une élève en plein couloir… !) dépassait les bornes ! C'était tout bonnement intolérable ! Il connaissait lui aussi cette souffrance et était plutôt bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas recommandable… Ce n'était même pas comparable à ce que lui-même avait ressenti, en fait : il avait, lui, reçu le sortilège d'une _élève_, non d'un Mangemort aguerri ! La puissance du sort ne pouvait qu'être exacerbée par ce fait non négligeable… et donc doublement intolérable. Il serra les dents, décidé. 

Il allait le faire. Vider le contenu de son cœur, désormais trop lourd à porter. Drago Malefoy, mauviette de première, allait enfin avouer à son cher paternel tout le mal que lui avait fait le fait d'être un Malefoy. Un mal entassé à l'intérieur de Drago depuis tout de même dix-sept ans ! Ce n'était pas rien. Il sentit une vague de haine déferler en lui, une haine plus forte que toutes les autres. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir être aussi en colère. Et pourtant, en matière de colère, il s'y connaissait ! Il serra les poings, tentant désespérément de rassembler ses idées. Mais il n'y parvint pas du tout. Ainsi, la rage au cœur, il déclara à son père :

" Bordel ! Tu te rends compte ? "

Lucius se tourna vers lui lentement, la respiration régulière, tout serein et froid qu'il était, et lui demanda calmement, trop, peut-être :

" Quoi, mon fils… ? "

" T'es qu'un imbécile ! " fut la réponse acide qu'il reçut. Il ne répondit rien, trop abasourdi pour réagir.

" Je t'ai toujours détesté, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que… parce que… " Il sentait des larmes monter, mais il ne fallait pas, non… Il les retint tant bien que mal. " T'as jamais été là pour moi ! Ou même pour Mère ! Tu l'as jamais vue se morfondre sur son sort, se plaignant d'avoir épousé un monstre tel que toi ? T'es toujours à penser à ta petite personne, ou à tes petits copains Mangemort ! Mais jamais à nous ! Et tu vois ce que je deviens ? Je commence à te ressembler, et ça me dégoûte ! " 

Et Drago continua à péter la crise de sa vie, sous les yeux ébahis des Impures, du Survivant et de son rouquin de poche, d'Hermione et… surtout, sous le regard tout à fait dubitatif de son père. Il ne manquait que la musique tragique pour donner à cette scène plutôt cocasse un air superbement mélodramatique.

Le plus vieux des Malefoy arqua un sourcil, tout en reprenant un air hautain. Le petit discours de son fils était instructif. Évidemment, jamais il ne serait venu à l'idée de Lucius Malefoy d'écouter réellement son fils et de tenter, tant bien que mal, de le comprendre un tant soit peu ! Il ne voyait, dans cette scène publique, que la colère de sa progéniture. Une colère qui pourrait bien lui être un grand atout auprès du Maître. De la même manière que cette fureur pourrait lui être fatale. Lucius constata alors quelque chose. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait sous-estimé son bâtard de fils. Il avait beau avoir une mère faible, il en avait presque oublié qu'il restait d'abord et avant tout un Malefoy. La frustration accumulée de Drago pourrait bien lui être utile un jour.

Un sourire satisfait se déploya alors sur ses lèvres minces et pâles et il hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement, confiant. Puis, se désintéressant un moment de son fils, il regarda les personnes présentes. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Potter-le-Survivant-ô-combien-exaspérant et il remarqua avec amusement que ce dernier était ravi de la tournure que prenaient les événements, sa main tenant fermement celle de l'Impure Oroïd. Cette vision le fit ricaner un peu c'était drôle de voir que malgré tous ses malheurs, ce gamin trouvait quand même du temps à investir dans ses relations amoureuses. Puis il focalisa sur le crétin de copain de Potter, le dernier fils (pour l'instant) de son encombrant collègue, Arthur Weasley. Celui-ci était moins rutilant de joie. Mais il ne sut pas exactement pourquoi. Était-ce à cause de cette scène père-fils Malefoy ou simplement parce qu'Axelle Red ne le lâchait pas qu'il tirait un telle tête d'enterrement ? Il s'en désintéressa cependant tout aussi vite et passa aux autres qui étaient présents.

Lucius en vint à observer Gypsy Kaosu qui, durant la petite crise d'adolescence de Drago, avait repris conscience. Restant à terre, elle s'était placée entre Red et Drago, et elle regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec détachement. La douleur transparaissait encore énormément dans ses yeux, et elle semblait ne pas être très remise du sort qu'il lui avait lancé il y a à peine quelques minutes. Il s'agissait tout de même d'un Doloris, merde! Et lancé par Lucius Malefoy par dessus le marché! À cette pensée, ledit Lucius se sentit bien. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avais pas remis quelqu'un à sa place de cette manière. Il avait oublié le bien fou que lui procurait le fait de lancer un Doloris à plus faible que lui. Si son fils craignait ces Impures, il devait tenir plus que sa mère qu'il ne le croyait.

Puis, enfin, son regard revint de nouveau sur son fils, qui haletait presque, les yeux brillant d'on ne sait quelle démence. Lucius remarqua tout de suite un changement dans son port, sa manière de se tenir. En lui gueulant dessus comme il venait de le faire, Drago s'était libéré d'un fardeau qu'il gardait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps il en ressortait changé, plus, peut-être, qu'il ne l'aurait fallu… Sentant que la tempête se calmait, le jeune Malefoy soupira, un peu confus. Il venait de se foutre dans la merde. Mais, à sa grande surprise, son père lui adressa un mince sourire, l'air d'approuver ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis les détourna. Il avait mal interprété, c'était évident.

Comment un père quelconque pouvait-il approuver lorsque son enfant lui lançait, et ce en plein couloir, ses quatre vérités ? Totalement invraisemblable. Mais Drago se souvint qu'il n'avait pas un géniteur quelconque. Il avait un Mangemort de père, un type malhonnête et cruel. Lucius Malefoy. Il avait certainement déjà trouvé une façon tordue de tourner cette situation à son avantage. Avec son esprit sinueux, Malefoy père avait sans doute élaboré un plan plus ou moins douteux pour soit tirer profit de tout ça, soit en faire baver à Drago. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait les deux.

Axelle soupira et enlaça son Weasley comme elle avait toujours rêvé de le faire, ce qui arracha un cri de surprise à ce dernier qui, pas résigné du tout, lançait des regards désespérés à Harry. Ce dernier, cependant, avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Irys, par exemple. Mais, loin de vouloir la flageller, il roucoulait avec elle comme un pigeon en lui souriant bêtement. Drago se contenta de leur jeter des regards méprisants. Quels imbéciles ! Et son père, alors ! Encore plus con, celui-là ! Il frémit de rage. Et il y avait Gypsy qui grondait, à côté, frustrée et ankylosée, qui ne faisait plus la fière, au contraire. Il se dit que rien ne valait mieux qu'un bon Doloris pour remettre quelqu'un à sa place. Lui, par exemple. Ou elle… 

Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'elle l'avait mérité et que son père avait eu entièrement raison de lui lancer ce sortilège interdit.

Aussitôt, il se secoua mentalement. Comment avait-il pu penser que son père ait pu être logique sur ce coup?

Sans doute son coté Malefoy qui resurgissait…

Et c'est là que Drago réalisa.

" Merde. Je pense comme si j'étais de _leur_ côté! Comme si je n'étais plus un Malefoy. "

Après tout, il avait pensé à " un côté Malefoy " alors qu'il aurait dû penser qu'il l'était complètement! Pas de coté, pas de parties, pas de divisions, seulement un pur Malefoy.

Bordel de merde, il se faisait clairement embobiner par les Impures. Une honte.

Ce devait être ça, l'instinct de solidarité, ou, pour les primitifs, l'instinct " grégaire ". Il frissonna à l'idée de se transformer en bête pleine de compassion, d'empathie et de miséricorde. Ce serait du gaspillage, pour un Malefoy, non ? Mais il ne put pousser sa réflexion davantage car, dans un bruissement coloré (vert émeraude et rayures violettes) de très mauvais goût, Dumbledore débarqua, un sourire ravi et d'une naïveté navrante collé sur le visage. Ses lunettes en demi-lune sur le bout du nez et sa longue barbe (loooongue, très longue !) argentée lui donnaient un air de Merlin absolument pathétique, aussi démodé que les célèbres bas bruns dans des sandales... Ledit Dumbledore se mit à applaudir, apparemment de très joyeuse humeur. 

Le temps sembla suspendu. Tout le monde regardait l'actuel directeur de Poudlard. Aussi bien les Impures que les Malefoy, ainsi que les autres élèves. Ils avaient tous, sans exception, un air étrange sur le visage. Même Lucius s'était laissé allé à une expression de profond désarroi. Les plus vieux élèves de l'écoles, ceux qui étaient habitués aux originalités de leur directeur, avait l'air très surpris que celui-ci interrompe la scène présente d'une façon aussi joyeuse. Les plus jeunes, eux, semblait hésiter entre la surprise et la feinte de comprendre cette réaction peu traditionnelle de leur aîné à tous. 

Potter avait lâché Irys.

Mais Axelle, bien qu'aussi étonnée que les autres, ne relâchait nullement Weasley, au grand désespoir de celui-ci.

Granger avait l'air d'une truite avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites tant elle les avait écartés.

Gyspy en oublia même la souffrance et l'humiliation qu'on lui affligeait, tant la stupeur était grande.

" Alors, les amis, vous allez bien ? "  
Ce fut ainsi que le plus grand mage de ce siècle entama la conversation.

Gypsy, on s'en doute, se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête : ce n'était _certainement_ pas elle qui irait se plaindre, ça, non ! Irys hocha la tête un peu plus vigoureusement, à peine. Mais Axelle, elle, armée de son Weasley, se décrocha presque la tête à force de la remuer de haut en bas… Et le rouquin en question avait l'air encore plus déprimé, ses yeux bleus presque emplis de larmes. Drago, d'un air se voulant hautain (et qui, ma foi, était assez réussi), acquiesça dignement. Malefoy Senior, quant à lui, ne s'encombra pas de détails pour clarifier la situation. Il dit d'une voix froide, solennelle, somme toute assez sexy :

" Albus, comment allez-vous? "

Ledit Albus sourit poliment et répondit l'habituelle réponse, celle à laquelle tout le monde s'attend :

" Très bien, et vous? "

Les autres s'étonnèrent de l'habilité de Mr. Malefoy à reprendre si vite le contrôle d'une situation de ce genre. 

Et puis, tout ce petit monde se demandait, depuis combien de temps ce cher Dumbledore était-il là? Avait-il vu ? Savait-il ?

Telle était la question, évidemment. Puis, Lucius, toujours très poli, répondit.

" Je vais très bien, merci _infiniment_. Puis-je savoir depuis quand vous êtes ici, _très cher_ ? Je crains d'être assez distrait ces temps-ci je ne vous ai malheureusement pas vu arriver… "

" Mais bien sûr, Lulu ! "

Le Lulu en question frémit de répulsion à cette appellation toutes les autres personnes présentes pouffèrent, Dumby y compris. " Oui, je viens juste-juste d'arriver. Un bonbon au citron ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix hideusement enfantine en tendant sa main toute ratatinée de vieillesse. Lucius, comme si le vieillissement (et la laideur, par la même occasion) était contagieux, recula précipitamment d'un pas, un air presque apeuré crispé sur ses traits d'une beauté elfique.

Un seul son se fit entendre : Drago pouffa. Il avait toujours pensé que Dumbledore était un arriéré mental, pure et simple. Alors que tout les autres le prenaient pour un génie, lui le voyait tel qu'il était : un aliéné, bon pour l'asile la plus proche.

Cette scène valait le coup d'œil. Son père, le grand, le digne, le fier, le prétentieux, le puissant et l'indestructible Lucius Malefoy venait de se faire réduire à un amas de honte par un vieux sorcier plus sénile que Merlin en personne ? Comment ne pas s'en réjouir ? Drago avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie : l'instant où, enfin, il connaîtrait la faiblesse de son père. Et voilà, _Dumby_ était arrivé, lui et sa folie, et avait anéanti son géniteur.

Il exultait carrément de joie, comme rarement auparavant désormais, ses Patronus seraient d'une perfection défiant l'imagination vu le point insensé de bonheur qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. Il pourrait l'utiliser comme souvenir heureux... Un sourire avide s'afficha sur son visage réjoui. Il pourrait enfin battre cet imbécile de Gryffondor binoclard et balafré et son cerf argenté de Patronus trop bien réussi pour son orgueil typiquement Serpentard! C'est tout juste s'il ne se frotta pas les mains d'un air vorace en murmurant " eeexcellent "… Gypsy, à ses côtés, toute tremblante, le remarqua et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

Maintenant, la question que tout le monde se posait, c'est qui allait réagir ? À part l'allégresse évidente de Malefoy, personne ne semblait décider à faire quoi que ce soit. Il y avait encore Dumbledore, tendant toujours sa main pleine de bonbons au citron. Lucius, pétrifié d'on ne sait trop quel sentiment. Drago, qui exultait de façon tout sauf discrète, se tenait face à son père, mais Dumby les séparaient. Axelle et Irys, étaient toujours debout, pas très loin de la scène, elles avaient un air entre la surprise et la satisfaction. Red n'avait toujours pas lâché son Weasley, et ce dernier semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Potter débodait de joie pathétiquement et avec raison : il avait une Impure. Et Granger se faisait plus petite que jamais, restant, pour une fois, dans son coin (Dieu l'en remercie).

Bref, tout le monde était heureux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ils étaient tous (métaphoriquement) sous un soleil radieux brillant dans un ciel bleu royal, tout autour d'eux se déployant une vaste prairie verdoyante sur des centaines de kilomètre à la ronde et, surtout, n'oublions pas… des oiseaux multicolores sifflant allègrement l'air de la Mélodie du Bonheur, voletant gaiement en esquissant du bout des ailes de joyeuses petites arabesques enjouées et souriantes ! Re-bref, tout le monde avait le cœur dégoulinant d'euphorie et de béatitude . Tous ? Non ! Un arrogant et perfide petit séducteur blond résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur ! Lucius Malefoy, du haut de sa hauteur hautainement hautaine, n'en revenait pas. Il avait la classe, habituellement, et voir tout le monde se payer sa tête _devant lui _était tout bonnement… intolérable ! L'ironie de la situation le dépassait : il venait de jeter un Doloris à une gamine prétentieuse et se faire passer un savon par son fils complètement désorganisé et tout le monde était _aux anges _? Inconcevable ! 

Comment avoir à nouveau la situation en main ? Ou plutôt, comment faire croire à tout ce beau monde que c'était le cas ? Il ne pouvait pas reprendre le contrôle par la force, ou la violence, puisque le vieux fou était là. Et user de ses dons de séducteur étaient inutiles, vu sa désorganisation précédente. Alors de quelle façon ? Il avait envie d'administrer une correction en règle à son héritier, de tuer sur-le-champ les Impures et d'éliminer Potter une fois pour toute. Quant à Granger et Weasley, il se ferait un plaisir de les torturer, pour se détendre un peu après tout ça.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, ou en tout cas, ne savait pas comment.

Se drapant élégamment dans sa cape plus noire que la nuit, il dit d'une voix de Lestat enfiévré par l'odeur du sang :

" Alors, jeunes gens… Dumbledore… " Il lui adressa un furtif signe de tête.

" C'est sur cette… euh'm… plaisanterie que je vous quitte... "

L'on entendit un hurlement de joie poussé par un Potter presque en chaleur le poing en l'air, le visage triomphant, il avait tout simplement _trop_ la gueule d'un Gryffondor. C'était pathétique, à ce point-là, même. Mais passons, ceci n'est pas le sujet de notre thèse… M'enfin… La bouche de Lucius s'arrondit en un " O " de surprise fort disgracieux et peu recommandable pour l'actuelle forme de son visage aristocratique et blême et… il blêmit davantage. (Tous ici se demandent en ce moment comment telle chose peut être possible… hélas, le teint de Monseigneur Malefoy était plus que cadavérique, il était blanc à faire peur. Mais cela faisait rigoler Harry Potter le Survivant… alors, forcément, ce ne devait pas être trop pire !) Il ne dit rien, cependant, et il se carapata comme il ne l'avait jamais fait cette rencontre foireuse avec les Impures était carrément le pire entretien qu'il avait fait, toutes catégories confondues et ce, de toute son existence !


	6. Chapitre 6

****

Chapitre 6

Tout s'était calmé. Dumbledore avait placé les mots "nigaud, gras-double, bizarre et pinçon" dans une phrase complètement farfelue, entrecoupée de rires frénétiques de la part du vieux barbu lui-même. Et il avait quitté l'endroit sous les même regards hébétés que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Dumby ne s'en cachait pas, il assumait clairement son statut de sénile tout juste bon pour la cellule capitonnée. Lucius Malefoy, quant à lui, était parvenu à s'éclipser et on l'avait vu filer en douce avec Rogue dans les cachots. Probablement des vieux souvenirs de collégiens à se raconter. Ou des choses plus sérieuses à magouiller. Qui sait ? La relation entre Lucius et Severus n'avait jamais été claire, même au temps de leurs études communes.

Les élèves, ne trouvant plus rien d'intéressant à la scène, s'étaient dispersés lentement, et le train-train habituel avait repris son cours normal.

Il ne restait sur les lieux que les Impures, Malefoy, Potter et Weasley. Gypsy était toujours à terre. Elle tenta de se relever mais échoua si lamentablement que même Granger avait pitié d'elle.

" Bordel de merde ! Saloperie de...! " s'exclama-t-elle, sans détour ni grande délicatesse. " Y'a pas quelqu'un qui veut m'aider, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble !? " Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les bras autour des genoux, un air aussi foudroyant de fureur que de souffrance plaqué sur le visage. Elle avait le souffle légèrement rauque, sifflant. Sa rage était un mélange de frustration (elle n'avait même pas pu donner la réplique à ce salaud !) et de profonde humiliation. Gypsy leva les yeux vers les autres, laissant vagabonder son regard sur chaque personne présente s'il y avait une expression pouvant tuer, c'était bien celle-là ! Mais aucun n'avait l'air décidé à se bouger pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à se relever ou à n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle répéta sa dernière phrase, écumant encore plus de ressentiment. 

" Alors… ? " réitéra-t-elle, les yeux plissés de colère. 

Axelle regarda Drago. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse, en bon prince charmant. Seulement, les deux bras ballants, il semblait trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se préoccuper de garder son air de Malefoy et aussi pour réagir d'une quelconque façon. Il avait donc la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fixés sur Gypsy, même s'il ne semblait pas la voir, apathique. Les cheveux ébouriffés, avec certaines mèches blondes et sublimes qui s'étaient détachés du ruban noir. Dans toutes ses désorganisations, Drago avait été généreux au niveau gestuel, et le col de sa robe de sorcier s'était ouvert, et avait glissé légèrement de l'une de ses épaules. Sa respiration était régulière, bien que rapide. 

De son côté, Gypsy fulminait. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait restée écrasée là, c'était… bah, inadmissible, quoi ! Elle mit un genou par terre et se donna un élan pour se remettre d'aplomb, sur ses pieds, et tenter de garder son équilibre. Étonnement, cette manœuvre réussit, et elle jeta un regard noir et acide à ses deux amies. Quant à Potter, Weasley et Granger, elle les ignora. Elle se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré mais relativement stable vers Malefoy, qui, amorphe ou presque, n'avait toujours pas eu de réaction. Elle esquissa un sourire crispé puis, décidant que ce n'était pas nécessaire, l'effaça subitement. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, évidemment. Puis elle lui assena la gifle du siècle, l'arrachant du même coup à ses sombres (ou lumineuses, qui sait ?) pensées.

Il émit un cri de surprise atrocement aigu. Le genre de cri que l'on préfère habituellement pousser lorsqu'on est pas en public... Ou plutôt, qu'on préfère ne pas pousser du tout. 

Gypsy, malgré sa colère contre le monde entier, ne put s'empêcher d'oublier sa rage une fraction de seconde. Une pointe de sarcasme traversa ses yeux, et une expression ironique prit, l'espace d'un instant, la place de la fureur. 

Drago Malefoy, dont la réputation avait pris un grand coup ces derniers jours, ne faisait décidément rien pour améliorer son cas. Les étudiants qui passaient dans le Hall s'arrêtèrent, étonnés, par le bruit incongru sorti de la bouche du Prince-des-Ténèbres-blondinet-et-adulé-de-tous.

Axelle pouffa sans retenue, alors qu'Irys se contenta de regarder fixement Drago, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. 

Puis Drago, revenant subitement de sa surprise, ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés d'une superbe couleur argentée, toute froideur en ayant disparu :

" Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends… ? "

" Il me prend, _Malefoy_, que je suis de très, très mauvaise humeur ! " Son visage se tordit un instant de souffrance lorsqu'elle gesticula pour mieux exprimer ce qu'elle disait. Elle continua néanmoins, aussi désorganisée qu'elle pouvait l'être :

" Ton père est un incroyable _salaud _! "

" Oh, comme t'as pu le voir, c'est pas nouveau… Mon père a _toujours_ été un parfait salopard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… "

" Je le vois, qu'est-ce que tu penses ! " s'exclama-t-elle avec force.

Tandis qu'ils conversaient " paisiblement ", une jolie marque violacée fit son apparition sur la joue droite de Drago, colorant sa peau de nacre et faisant un vif contraste avec le reste de son épiderme parfait. Ce qui, évidemment, n'amoindrit pas le moins du monde sa beauté céleste et suprême, ne faisant que… la faire varier, ou un truc du genre. 

Irys soupira puis se tourna vers Axelle, l'air malicieux.

Axelle regardait la scène avec une totale compréhension des choses. Malefoy était clairement en train de tomber sous les charmes de Gypsy, qui allait probablement le faire souffrir un peu, au plus grand plaisir de tous. Ou alors elle l'aimait en retour ? Axelle sourit et hocha légèrement la tête à cette pensée. 

Au fond, elle ne savait pas, mais elle trouvait drôle d'imaginer et de psychanalyser cette situation qu'une semaine plus tôt, il aurait été inconcevable d'envisager…

Mais le cas Irys restait un mystère. Avait-elle le moindre sentiment pour Blondinet ? Ou alors était-ce simplement une passade ? Axelle n'en savait foutrement rien. Mais elle était sûre que la rage jalouse jusque là contenue d'Irys envers Gyspy allait bientôt être évacuée dans une scène qui, avec de la chance, surpasserait en intensité celle de l'entrée de Lucius. 

Puis Axelle se retourna vers son Weasley et, prise d'un élan de soudaine passion, l'embrassa sans même de préoccuper de son avis. (Nul doute qu'une chanson de Moulin Rouge lui trottait dans la tête à ce même instant…) La teinte qu'il prit à ce moment n'était pas loin de la couleur de la lave en fusion, entre le rouge sang et le vermillon. Il tenta évidemment de se dégager, mais c'était vain son " attaquante " n'avait pas l'air prête à le lâcher. (Ô pulsions adolescentes et inattendues !) Weasley roula des yeux sous le regard extrêmement amusé de son copain le Survivant, qui tenait toujours la main d'Irys, se foutant du reste du monde, à part celle-ci, bien sûr. Cette dernière, ayant recommencé à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, se souvint alors de l'heure avec une pointe d'angoisse. 

" Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans deux minutes " énonça-t-elle simplement.

Gypsy et Malefoy avaient arrêté leurs habituelles prises de becs pour regarder, chacun un sourcil arqué, Axelle se donner ainsi en spectacle. Ils comprenaient plus ou moins ce qui poussait Red à se conduire ainsi.

Weasley, manifestement incapable de s'échapper, ferma les yeux et tenta de ne rien faire qui pourrait entraîner l'Impure dans une autre pulsion de ce genre.

Granger, qui était, pour on ne sait quelle raison, toujours présente, avait les larmes aux yeux. Réalisait-elle enfin à quel point son stupide rouquin était important pour elle ? Que de lenteur d'esprit, tout de même, pour une Miss-je-sais-tout comme elle !

Potter, quant à lui, dévorait avidement Irys des yeux, se demandant sans doute quand son tour viendrait, pour le baiser passionné. 

Irys, elle, ne supportait plus la main de Potter dans la sienne. Elle allait bientôt péter un câble s'il ne la lâchait pas. Oh, elle aurait pu le repousser, mais elle gardait son objectif en tête : l'humilier. Seulement, elle avait oublié ce détail à la vue de son amie qui devait avoir bien du souffle pour ne pas reprendre sa respiration durant ce baiser enflammé. 

Elle secoua la tête et prit l'initiative, prenant vaillamment la direction de la classe de DCFM, l'air résigné et vaguement abattu. Puis, elle se souvint avec un plaisir certain que son duel était _ce soir_ et son visage s'illumina alors d'un sourire enthousiasmé. Irys n'avait pas encore songé à ce qu'elle ferait subir à Malefoy. De plus, elle aurait suffisamment de raisons de le faire souffrir et de l'humilier comme jamais il ne l'avait été la vengeance, notamment. Elle prit une grande respiration, ragaillardie, et pressa le pas. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle et constata que les autres la suivait aussi.

Dans cette palpitante marche à travers les couloirs de l'école pour se rendre au cours, chacun fit comme si de rien n'était. Les quatre Serpentard ne semblaient pas trouver étrange de marcher aux côtés de trois Gryffondor sans qu'il n'y ait de frictions. Malefoy se trimballait à coté des Impures, et personne ne s'en souciait. Red venait d'embrasser Weasley à pleine bouche, et personne n'avait encore fait de commentaire là-dessus. La quatrième dimension était-elle arrivée ? Nul ne savait. 

Trois couples, donc, se baladaient allégrement dans les vastes couloirs de l'école, jetant ici et là des regards noirs à ceux qui osaient faire le moindre petit commentaire sur leur allure aux abords plutôt étranges n'était-ce pas un début de paix entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard ? C'était exceptionnel ! Tout compte fait, cette situation cocasse et inattendue pourrait alimenter les rumeurs des élèves potiniers pour de nombreux jours, voire des mois, si cela durait… C'était donc logiquement une bonne nouvelle pour ceux-là, et un tout nouveau fléau qui s'amorçait pour les professeurs, à leur plus grand malheur.

En effet, jusqu'ici, les professeurs s'étaient bornés à tenter vaguement de dissoudre les très légers différends entre les deux maisons. Maintenant, ils devraient sans doute être sur le qui-vive en tout temps, puisqu'il ne suffirait plus de clamer la tension, il faudrait carrément affronter l'alliance entière des deux plus redoutables maisons. Les Serpentard avaient l'intelligence, les astuces, le don pour les stratégies. Et les Gryffondor avaient le courage d'exécuter les ordres des Serpentard, et pas l'esprit de les réfuter. 

Donc, s'il y avait une alliance entre eux, c'était la catastrophe assurée pour tous les autres. Les seuls demeurant légèrement à l'abri étaient les autres élèves des deux maisons respectives, et encore… ! C'est qu'ils étaient capables de tout, ceux-là ! Mélangez sans scrupule Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Irys Oroïd, Axelle Red et Gypsy Kaosu et vous êtes certains d'obtenir facilement quelque chose de vaguement (soyons francs : carrément) dangereux. Hermione Granger, elle, ne comptait pas réellement sa présence ne pouvait qu'atténuer le tout, ou du moins elle pouvait modérer relativement Potter et Weasley, les raisonner. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que cette étrange alchimie s'était effectuée naturellement, sans que les choses ne soient forcées ! Cela forçait à l'admiration. Les six jeunes sorciers entrèrent donc dans la classe, à l'unisson, semblables à une équipe particulièrement redoutable.

Lors de leur entrée remarquée dans cette classe, il n'y avait nul professeur à l'horizon. Les Impures se souvinrent de la rumeur. Un nouveau professeur. Le dernier n'avait même pas résisté toute une année ! Un " épuisement professionnel ", qu'ils avaient dit. Mais c'est tout ce que le vieux fou (comprendre : Dumbledore) avait bien voulu leur révéler. Étrangement, lors de cette annonce qui eut lieu dans la grande salle, le regard directorial s'était légèrement attardé sur les Impures. Et elles, bien évidemment, n'avaient servi en retour que des sourires angéliquement mielleux.

Bref, personne ne se demandait à qui la faute en ce qui concerne ce soudain changement de professeur. Par contre les élèves avides de rumeurs se demandaient qui serait assez fou pour avoir l'idée d'occuper aussi tardivement ce poste maudit au sein du corps enseignant.

Et de cette information, même les potiniers les plus assidus n'avaient réussit à en avoir le moindre indice.

Toute la joyeuse petite clique s'installa au fond de la classe, ce qui était évidemment une position stratégique et plutôt bien choisie d'ici, ils pouvaient apercevoir tous les autres élèves et, logiquement, le professeur. Professeur qui, étrangement, tardait à venir. Un murmure étouffé monta de l'avant de la classe, engendré par Parvati Patil, la pire commère de toute l'école (à part peut-être Pansy Parkinson...) et se répercuta jusqu'aux derniers sièges où étaient affalés les Impures, Malefoy, Potter et Weasley. 

" Tu crois qu'il viendra ? " demanda une voix.

" Mais on ne sait pas " en hasarda une autre. " …c'est peut-être même une fille ! " 

Dean Thomas, le sourire aux lèvres, émit une hypothèse.

" Avec de la chance, elle sera même jolie ! " Ce commentaire fut accueilli avec enthousiasme de la part des garçons qui, fidèles au poste, surveillaient de près la lourde porte en chêne. 

Puis une silhouette fit son apparition, celle d'un homme, apparemment. 

" Tonton Sirius! " lança Potter, dégueulassement plein d'euphorie. 

Il consentit même à lâcher la main d'Irys, qu'il tenait discrètement sous la table, pour aller serrer son bien aimé parrain dans ses bras en sautillant gaiement. La classe entière regarda Harry – donc, soit leur idole, soit leur ennemi – agir comme un gamin de cinq ans. De quoi vous briser une image et une réputation en un rien de temps.

Et, soudain, la lumière se fit dans la tête du Survivant. Il était en train de s'auto-ridiculiser devant tous ses camarades et devant sa nouvelle petite amie, une Impure de surcroît.

Il se détacha donc vivement de Sirius (qui avait, malgré la situation un tant soit peu gênante, toujours son regard rieur et ses yeux charmeurs, ainsi que ses cheveux long négligemment coiffés, tout ça en plus de sa robe de sorcier noire, très décontractée) et lui serra promptement la main avec force, comme si ce simple geste de virilité pouvait effacer la scène précédente.

Et Potter, humilié, retourna s'asseoir à sa place, les yeux rivés par terre.

Cela fit sourire Irys qui, comme elle se l'avait promis, mit son plan à exécution. Elle s'empara de la main d'Harry avec véhémence et la posa sur son cœur, les yeux brillant _apparemment _d'amour. Cela mit le feu aux joues du Survivant, et il détourna les yeux, gêné. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle faisait la démonstration de leur tout nouvel amour en public ! Sentant une bouffée d'orgueil le rasséréner et le poids des regards de toute la classe sur lui, y comprit de son parrain adoré revenu du Voile depuis quelques mois, il se pencha vers Irys, approchant dangereusement son visage du sien, et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de celle-ci. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, surprise par la tendresse de ce geste et plus troublée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Sirius ne savait plus trop par quoi commencer son cours, maintenant. Il avait été surpris de la requête de Dumbledore, pour que _lui_ soit professeur. Ensuite, il avait été étonné de voir que, lors de tout ses cours avec les Gryffondor, ils étaient jumelés avec les Serpentard (pour cela, on lui avait expliqué qu'à cause du peu d'élèves en septième année, ils avaient été jumelés à une autre maison pour chaque cours). Et, plus que tout, il était surpris par la réaction d'Harry. Après sa " mort ", à son retour, Harry l'avait chaleureusement accueilli, mais c'était exceptionnel! Le Survivant avait 17 ans, et il se laissait encore aller à des réactions de mioche!

Tous les garçons, autant à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard, étaient déçus. Sauf Harry, peut-être, mais simplement parce que c'était son parrain. Ils étaient déçus que leur professeur soit un mec et non, comme l'avait hasardé Dean, une jolie demoiselle (ou une beauté fatale, qui sait ?). Par contre, l'arrivée de Sirius avait fait se taire _toutes_ les filles. Sans une seule, petite et minime exception. Toutes étaient bouche bée, carrément. C'était _ça_, leur nouveau professeur ? Ce dieu, cet éphèbe magnifique, sexy et nonchalant, aux manières gamines et aux longs cheveux noirs ? Insensé ! Comment pourraient-elles suivre le cours sans s'extasier sur sa beauté hors du commun ou se pâmer du timbre de sa voix ? Certaines affichaient déjà un sourire un peu béat, limite stupide. C'était le cas, notamment, des Impures. Elles ne cachaient même pas leur fascination et avaient momentanément ravalé leur sarcasme ! Elles étaient muettes, simplement, les yeux fixés sur l'homme en avant de la classe. Et cela ne faisait pas l'affaire, apparemment, de leurs " compagnons " respectifs. Chacun avait un air étrange, entre la jalousie et l'étonnement, et l'exprimait d'une manière différente pour chacun d'eux.

Sirius Black était mort. Mais pas enterré. Et c'est probablement ça, le fait qu'on ait pas vu son cadavre, qui l'avait sauvé. Après tout, si on avait pas retrouvé son corps, il n'était pas officiellement mort. Bref, le grand, le charmeur, l'enfantin et l'inspirant Sirius Black était de retour, avait été innocenté et était maintenant, au plus grand plaisir de tous les élèves, professeur. Ce qui signifie que tous, autant de chanceux soient-ils, auraient l'immense privilège d'admirer Sirius et ses différentes mimiques toutes plus craquantes les unes que les autres pendant au moins une heure entière, si ce n'était plus. Le rêve. Les jeunes filles se pâmaient déjà, les garçons prenaient dès lors exemple sur lui.

Sirius Black, fugitif d'Azkaban et revenu d'au-delà du voile puis expié de ses fautes imaginaires, prit donc la parole pour débuter le cours :

" Bonjour, jeunes gens. " Il souligna sa phrase d'un clin d'œil provocateur puis continua :

" Si certains ici ne me connaissent pas, je vais me présenter. Je suis Sirius Black. "

Quelques demoiselles s'évanouirent de bonheur dans la salle et glissèrent de leur banc de bois en faisant " poc ! " sur le sol. Il se dirigea élégamment vers elles et les releva d'un coup de main, au comble de la galanterie, tout en continuant à parler. Cela écœura profondément Drago, qui trouvait ces cours plus qu'inutiles tout en jalousant secrètement leur nouveau professeur.

" Aujourd'hui, nous apprendrons comment… " Une main levée dans l'assistance le fit se taire.

" Oui, Hermione ? "

" Siri… Euh, professeur Black, pour les cours, allez vous reprendre là ou le professeur Marius Grey en était? "

Axelle leva les yeux au ciel. Cette petite ne cesserait donc jamais de l'exaspérer? Elle avait une sorte de don pour poser les questions inutiles, ou quoi?

" Je vais commencer par voir le niveau, ensuite, j'aviserai. J'avoue ne pas avoir réellement préparé de plan de cours, et je vais sans doute me fier à mon sens de l'improvisation. "

Hermione, bien qu'amie de Sirius, parût horrifiée par la réponse qu'il venait de donner à sa question. Improviser? Inconcevable, lorsqu'il s'agissait des études !

" Donc, je disais… " reprit avec patience l'Animagus, avant d'être de nouveau coupé…

" Professeur, j'aimerais assez que vous nous appreniez comment vous avez tué toutes ces pers… "

" Je n'ai tué personne, monsieur Malefoy. ", le coupa-t-il. Mais ce dernier avait déjà réussi à semer le chaos dans la classe : la plupart des élèves ici étaient persuadés (et avec raison !) que Black avait été innocenté puisque, de toute manière il n'était pas coupable de ces crimes… Un murmure s'éleva parmi eux. L'assurance avec laquelle Drago avait prononcé ces paroles en déstabilisait plus d'un, et ils se demandaient désormais si oui ou non, Sirius était un tueur !

" Bande de naïfs superstitieux " pensa Irys avec raison, de la pitié inscrite sur le visage. Axelle prit alors un air blasé et intima le silence à ses camarades, qui étrangement obéirent et se turent. Sirius nota immédiatement ce fait, mentalement. C'est en contrôlant ceux qui contrôlaient la classe qu'il parviendrait le mieux à remettre de l'ordre, et donc savoir que cette gamine au fond de la classe était en quelque sorte le " boss " était plus qu'utile : c'était indispensable. Mais il ne savait pas, ô malheur !, que celle-ci n'était pas seule et qu'il aurait plus de fil à retordre que ce qu'il pensait…

D'ailleurs, il pensait les avoir déjà conquises. La " boss " et celles qui semblaient être ses deux amies les plus proches. Après tout, elles étaient presque en train de baver pour ses beaux yeux. Aussi bien celle qui paraissait la petite amie de son filleul, ou celle à coté de Malefoy. Où encore elle qu'il avait remarqué en premier, celle à coté de Ron. 

En songeant à celles qui, il ne le savait pas encore, se faisaient nommer les Impures, il en oublia presque où il se trouvait, et ce qu'il devait faire en ce lieu. À savoir donner un cour de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Mais, pour l'instant, il avait l'air de tout, sauf de donner un quelconque cours.

Les yeux dans le vague, un air songeur, une moue boudeuse, un sourire en coin calculé pour être craquant, des cheveux décoiffés, une mèche rebelle barrant son œil droit, la robe de sorcier de travers, Sirius faisait carrément baver les Impures, qui ne le cachaient nullement.

" Professeur Black, vous savez que vous êtes… mh… disons, très _mignon _? " déclara d'emblée Gypsy, tout sauf gênée et apparemment remise de son Doloris.

" J'en ai eu vent, en effet " lui répondit gentiment ce dernier, souriant de la manière la plus craquante qui soit. Gypsy continua donc à converser avec Black de sa beauté et de toutes sortes de trucs avec lui, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours…

" C'était comment, à Azkaban ? "

" Sombre et inquiétant, mais la cuisine qu'ils me servaient étaient délicieuse ! "

" Ah, vraiment ? Moi qui croyait que ce n'était que des régimes au pain sec et à l'eau ! "

" Mais bien sûr, mademoiselle Kaosu… Mais, vous voyez… La directrice étant une femme (certes abominable, mais tout de même du sexe féminin…), j'ai pu obtenir quelques faveurs de sa part, qui ont rendu mon séjour plus " viable ", en échange de mes… _charmes_… " Gypsy prit un air étonné de circonstance, puis eut la bonne idée de s'empourprer pour la cause " manipulons-le-professeur-Black-afin-de-l'avoir-de-notre-côté-et-de-pouvoir-s'en-servir-sans-vergogne-contre-les-autres-maisons ". Malefoy, à sa droite, vit rouge…

Comment ce prétentieux petit homme (qui le dépassait de presque une tête) osait se montrer… si… arrogant? Ça le dépassait. Un Malefoy dépassé et exaspéré par le comportement d'un Black, ça s'était vu souvent. Lucius l'avait été dans sa jeunesse par le comportement puéril et futile de Sirius Black, de la même manière que Drago l'était actuellement pour son arrogance et son… charme… Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cet effet aux Impures! C'était LUI le centre de leur attention! IL était leur blondinet exclusif!

Et voilà cet ex-Gryffondor qui se pointait, avec ses yeux de chiot rieur et son corps de joueur de Quidditch vedette. Et, pour couronner le tout, il était de la famille de Potter!

" Comme tout ceci a dû être _horrible_, professeur Black ! Je vous plains tellement ! " s'exclama Gypsy, faussement compatissante. Sirius lui fit un sourire entendu.

" Mais bien entendu, tout est plus facile maintenant ! En plus, vous êtes là… " susurra le grand brun aux yeux bleus à la jeune fille pas loin d'être émoustillée... La goutte qui fait déborder le vase, vous connaissez ? C'est ce qui arriva à Drago Malefoy à ce moment. Son humeur n'étant déjà pas au beau fixe, il… explosa. Littéralement.

" Mais bordel de merde, c'est _dégueulasse _! Vous avez quoi ? Trente ans de différence d'âge ?! Ça se _fait_ pas ! " s'écria-t-il, au bord de l'apoplexie, enragé et fulminant.

" Malefoy, t'es _jaloux _? " demanda calmement Axelle, du ton de la hyène dans le Roi Lion.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Drago sentait qu'il allait complètement se désorganiser publiquement. Mais qu'importait? Il faisait ça pour son Impure!

" Mon Impure… " pensa Drago avec surprise.

Mais bon, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses lapsus mentaux, il était en train de faire sa crise d'adolescence et de jalousie à un prof, merde!

Et pourquoi faisait-il ça? Parce qu'un vieux pervers avait osé draguer sa… sa quoi? Sa copine? 

Et cette Axelle qui le regardait à la manière " je sais tout, t'as pas besoin de mentir "… Affolant ! Bon, il avait peut-être admis intérieurement ce qu'il redoutait depuis quelques jours, mais il ne fallait pas en faire un cas non plus ! Potter semblait serein avec son Impure, non ? Mais ce n'était pas le cas du dernier mâle Weasley de la portée, cependant… 

" …si vous êtes triste, la nuit… "

" …je n'en dors presque plus… "

" …c'est _si_ terrible, professeur !… "

" …et vous, mademoiselle… ? "

Drago, à demi-conscient, qui entendait par vagues ces bribes de conversation, n'en revenait pas. Il _fallait_ agir. Cette conversation entre son Imp… Kaosu, pardon… et ce foutu clebs de Black dérapait gravement !

Il n'avait jamais entendu les mot " détournement de mineur " ou quoi?

En pleine classe, au beau milieu des élèves attablés, ce vieux pervers vicieux draguait sa cop… euh… son Impu… non... enfin, la fille à coté de lui!

Ciel, mais c'est que c'était stressant d'être jaloux!

Drago Malefoy n'était pas jaloux, jamais. Les autres l'étaient de lui, ils l'enviaient pour toute sortes de raisons telle sa beauté incomparable et sa fortune sans limite.

Mais là, ce pitoyable petit Black arrivait et, en levant à peine le petit doigt, il avait une emprise sans borne sur les gens! Et il n'avait même pas de sang Malefoy en lui! Incompréhensible…

Ce devait être un talent, sans doute. Un don de la nature, comme sa beauté, ou encore le charme incoercible qu'il exerçait sur les autres. Il avait été douze ans à Azkaban et trouvait encore le moyen de sourire… il devait être vraiment léger d'esprit pour avoir réussi à oublier ce cauchemar. Quoique… de la manière qu'il en parlait, ça n'avait pas l'air si terrible que ça, finalement. Mais pourquoi se poser toutes ces questions, mh ? 

Malefoy soupira, une fois de plus (ça devenait une habitude ou quoi ?), et sa tête heurta la table en bois avec un joli petit bruit sec, somme toute pas très subtil.

Gypsy, vaguement surprise, lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter, tout en continuant à bavarder gaiement avec Sirius. Drago, qui commençait à trouver le cours vachement long, décida de se mettre à l'action pour débuter, il commenta donc allégrement ce qu'il pensait de tout ce bazar, relevant à peine la tête, la joue gauche contre le bois d'acajou.

" Oh, pitié… "

Il imita, et ce plutôt bien, la voix de Gypsy. Il en rajoutait même sans gêne, pour que cette dite voix qu'il imitait soit pleinement caricaturée.

" Oh, professeur Black, comme vous êtes beau, comme vous êtes fort! Et votre sourire, mon dieu, vous êtes mieux que Lockhart! Vous savez, pour moi, l'âge n'a pas d'importance, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… "

Durant son speech, Malefoy ne s'était pas rendu compte que la classe s'était retournée pour l'écouter. Enfin, pas toute, Black et Kaosu étaient encore plongés dans leur conversation trop pleine de sous-entendus. Réalisant le silence ambiant (puisque tout les élèves regardaient maintenant Malefoy en silence, et que lui même s'était tut, voyant l'attention qu'on lui portait), Sirius fut bien obligé de couper court à sa palpitante discussion avec son élève pour remarquer que tous regardait Blondinet.

" Y a-t-il un problème, Monsieur Malefoy ? "

Ce dernier bégaya quelque peu, puis, reprenant de sa contenance, il répondit, méprisant :

"Vraiment, j'estime que si vous voulez flirter… et j'imagine que c'est tout à fait légitime, je ne vous juge donc pas pour cela, bien sûr... vous pouvez. Mais, de grâce, faites cela ailleurs ! Il y a des endroits plus adéquats pour ce type de conversation qu'une… salle de classe ! " Puis, détournant, la tête, il reprit d'un ton dégagé, très neutre :

" De plus, j'éprouve une réelle impatience à ce que vous nous montriez à combattre le Mal et ses manifestations… j'en ai grand besoin, vous voyez. "

Cette remarque, stupéfiante d'hypocrisie, n'échappa nullement à Black, ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Potter se prit au jeu, lui aussi, faisant preuve d'un humour qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas pour nuire à son parrain, mais s'il voulait impressionner Irys, il fallait y mettre du sien !

" C'est vrai, Malefoy a raison : même _moi_, en tenant compte du fait que j'aie réussi à vaincre Voldemort au moins cinq fois d'affilée ces dernières années, j'ai besoin de me perfectionner dans l'Art-de-ne-pas-me-laisser-tuer-afin-de-rester-éternellement-le-Survivant-et-de-glorifier-la-légende-vivante-que-je-suis…! "

Irys n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Elle avait beau être passée maître dans l'art de l'humiliation (eh oui : Impure un jour, Impure toujours), elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Lui et ses airs supérieurs, sa manie de vouloir l'impressionner à tout prix, son habitude atrocement agaçante de se pavaner dans l'école, sa cicatrice stupidement stupide et ses saloperies de cheveux, tout ça sans parler de ses yeux vert fluorescent… Mon dieu, elle allait devenir dingue.

Et voilà qu'il lui prenait une nouvelle passion : démontrer leur " amour " en public!

Elle allait craquer.

__

Craquer, justement, c'était le verbe. Il était trop craquant, et c'est cela qui la rendait folle. C'était invraisemblable qu'avec son air de petit prétentieux et ses techniques de séduction douteuses, il ait réussi à l'envoûter en si peu de temps. Cela frustrait Irys plus qu'il ne le fallait elle n'allait tout de même pas s'éprendre de ce balafré ? Et pourtant… !Ces cheveux en bataille, où il serait si facile de glisser ses doigts… ces yeux émeraude où il ferait bon se perdre… cette cicatrice si significative qui appelait irrésistiblement les caresses… Et voilà qu'elle devenait mièvre ! Elle voulait bien croire que tout le monde puisse se surprendre à être romantique, mais à ce point… Complètement pathétique. Voyons, ce n'était que Potter… ce petit con !

Ce fourbe et vil Potter avait totalement réduit sa cervelle en bouillie, ou quoi?!

Une honte… Irys venait de découvrir qu'il y avait pire qu'une humiliation publique. Il y avait la honte de soi-même! Dieu que c'était déplaisant. Vouloir garder à tout prix ses pensées secrètes, être paranoïaque à chaque regard perçant de ses proches… L'enfer.

Elle allait devoir cacher sa brûlante passion à ses deux z'Impures d'amies, elles ne pourraient pas comprendre son amour fou. Et puis, si c'était secret, c'était encore plus excitant!

Irys roula ses yeux vers le plafond dans un geste théâtralement exagéré. Elle se trouvait totalement ridicule.

Bien sûr que non, Irys Oroïd n'était pas amoureuse. La seule pensée de ce sentiment la dégoûtait violemment. Elle se faisait encore tout un cinéma! Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Potter! Quelle idée… n'est-ce pas?

Incertitude…

Pour l'instant, elle ferait semblant de l'aimer tout en sachant qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, de toute manière. Cela lui fit penser au roman _Entretien avec un vampire_, lorsque les vampires du livre jouent le rôle d'humains se faisant passer eux-même pour des vampires, au Théâtre… Seule avec Potter, elle pourrait enfin mettre de côté ses craintes et se révéler sous son vrai jour. Enfin. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait préserver son image impec d'Impure.

Mais que leur arrivait-il ? Les trois jeunes filles, que l'on croyait sans cœur et inaccessibles, s'entichant en moins de deux jours des trois garçons les plus " en vue " de Poudlard ! Cela ne manquait ni de piquant ni d'ironie. Et elle en riait sans retenue.

Mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer, après tout. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'elles se soient laissées prendre au jeu " je-suis-une-ado-normale-qui-aime-d'une-façon-exagérée-dont-j'aurai-honte-plus-tard-quand-tout-sera-terminé-entre-nous " ?

Elles avaient le droit, elles aussi.

Potter, Malefoy et Weasley, tels étaient leurs choix.

Et quels choix!

Tout d'abord, le descendant de la plus grande et la plus maléfique famille de sorciers au sang pur que l'Angleterre n'ait jamais connue.

Ensuite, le prétentieux Potter-qui-a-survécu. Sans commentaire.

Et, pour terminer, Weasley. Le petit dernier de la plus pauvre des familles de tout le pays!

Quel beau tableau…

Drago, de l'autre côté, en était arrivé à peu près à la même conclusion qu'Irys. Il devait donc se débarrasser au plus vite de cet encombrant Sirius Black, qui compromettait largement les idées qu'il avait en tête... Il leva la main, timidement au début, puis se mit à appeler le professeur, qui bavardait _encore_ avec _son_ Impure. 

" Professeur Black, je vous prierais de commencer votre cours. J'attend, vous voyez. Et en Malefoy que je suis, tout en haut de la hiérarchie sociale, plus riche que vous ne le serez jamais (quoique vous l'êtes déjà, en bon héritier de la famille Black), je pense mériter ce cours et les autres aussi, que vous nous en jugiez dignes ou pas " déclara-t-il tout de go.

Sirius détacha son regard de Gypsy. Oui, il connaissait son nom. Ainsi que plusieurs autres informations sur elle que son cerveau avait " involontairement " retenu. Pervers? Non, il ne l'était pas. Mais ces informations pouvaient toujours être utiles. Et puis, il voulait bien croire que son sourire était étonnamment charmeur, mais il était clair que Mademoiselle Kaosu ne faisait ce petit numéro que pour rendre le blondinet jaloux. Et cela fonctionnait à merveille, il fallait bien l'avouer!

Et Malefoy mordait à l'appât, comme un gentil toutou! Sirius n'aurait jamais cru voir ça de sa vie, un Malefoy montrant publiquement autre chose que l'habituel masque de froideur. Le petiot devait tenir ça de sa mère, Narcissa. Mmh, Sirius gardait un assez bon souvenir de Narcissa…

Bon, bref, la jalousie le rendrait dément, celui-là!

" Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à cela, Monsieur Malefoy. " répondit-il du tac au tac.

" Alors faites, je vous en prie… " fut la réponse pompeuse de Drago.

Et Sirius entama son cours, comme le lui avait si _gentiment_ proposé le jeune Malefoy.

" Aujourd'hui, pour les… quarante minutes restantes… nous verrons le _Munio Universus_, qui est fort utile dans toutes sortes de situations. Quelqu'un en a déjà entendu parler ? "

Hermione leva sa main bien haut, juste sous le nez de Black. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et l'ignora.

" Ce sort très puissant est difficile à maîtriser. Il consiste principalement en un contre-sort, une sorte d'esquive très habile et complexe. Le _Munio Universus_ est souvent considéré comme étant plutôt… une sorte de don. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, vous comprendrez." Drago, plus loin, fit un commentaire de sa voix traînante.

" J'ai appris ce sort quand j'avais six ans, professeur. Je le maîtrisais déjà parfaitement. "

" Je suis heureux de l'entendre, monsieur Malefoy. Vous pourrez donc nous en faire la démonstration devant la classe, puisque vous vous considérez si… apte. Quelqu'un d'autre est volontaire pour lui jeter un sort d'attaque qu'il pourra contrer ? "

Irys leva la main, ce qui n'était pas son genre. Habituellement, elle assistait au cours, un peu dans son coin, probablement perdue dans sa tête. Elle ne levait pas la main, ne posait pas de questions… On aurait pu croire à de la timidité, mais c'était simplement qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, en cours. Alors pourquoi lever la main? À quoi bon faire sa Miss Granger et se disputer l'attention du prof avec cette dite Granger?

Mais là, elle acceptait de se donner en spectacle en allant droit vers l'humiliation publique que lui infligerait Drago, s'il détenait réellement le don de lancer un _Munio Universus_ sans difficulté.

Elle s'avança vers l'estrade, sous les regards dubitatifs de ses camarades et de Malefoy. Seules les Impures savaient. Elle savaient qu'Irys testait Malefoy…

" Bon, pas de délire sadique, vous deux. " prévint Sirius. " Ce n'est pas un duel, mais bel et bien une démonstration. "

" Mais oui, professeur, j'en suis très consciente " répondit Irys d'une voix légère.

" Vous n'avez rien à craindre, vraiment. " reprit Drago. Et il avait raison. Leur duel étant dans la soirée, à quoi bon s'obstiner maintenant ? Ils se battraient bien suffisamment ce soir. Aucun besoin de précipiter les choses. 

Ils se mirent donc en garde, position d'attaque et de défense, comme à l'escrime. Ils se saluèrent brièvement puis, concentrés, ne firent plus un geste. Puis, tout d'un coup, Irys se lança :

" _Experlliarmus_ ! "

Drago, d'un geste souple, brandit sa baguette magique un peu au-dessus de la normale puis, ayant fermé les yeux un instant pour concentrer l'énergie au bout de son bras, chuchota la formule permettant de se protéger de ce sort.

Une sorte d'aura se forma autour de Drago. Une aura noire, qui semblait aspirer toute lumière. C'était surréel, même pour des sorciers. Cela paraissait simple pour Malefoy. Et, ainsi entouré de cet aura noire, on le voyait sous un jour nouveau. Il semblait encore plus attirant que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas peu dire! Il avait les yeux clos et l'air concentré, mais serein, totalement en harmonie avec lui-même. L'Experlliamus d'Irys ne fit pas long feu. Il fut absorbé par l'aura noire, comme la lumière ambiante. C'était un phénomène très étrange et surtout indescriptible.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, ce petit avait un réel don pour ce sortilège.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la salle de cours, tandis que les élèves admiraient cette sorte de " trou noir " qui enveloppait Malefoy d'un amas de contre-lumière. C'était fascinant, et cela le remontait un peu dans l'estime de ceux qui l'avaient vu humilié. C'était sacrément réjouissant que Black ait eu l'idée de leur enseigner ce sortilège ! Il faudrait qu'il le remercie un de ces quatre. En tout cas, cette démonstration lui redonnait confiance, et c'était un réel plaisir pour lui de savourer de nouveau cette sorte de supériorité qui le caractérisait si bien autrefois… c'est-à-dire il y a quelques jours. Il salua Irys d'un bref signe de tête puis rompit élégamment, se retournant ensuite pour marcher d'un pas digne vers son bureau , où il prit place la tête _enfin_ haute. Une expression indéchiffrable était affichée sur le visage de Gypsy, qui l'avait observé du début à la fin.

Il était encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Le menton haut, l'échine bien droite, son air supérieur enfin de retour…Dieu qu'il était… _Wouah_… Il n'y avait que cela pour le décrire, _wouah_…

Il n'avait pas eu l'air de faire d'effort, pas eu l'air d'éprouver une quelconque difficulté. Ça le rendait si… merveilleusement captivant à regarder. Et pas seulement pour Gypsy. Pour toute la classe. Les filles se désintéressaient un peu de Sirius et les garçon jalousaient et voulaient à tout prix faire mieux que Malefoy. En bref, la situation était redevenue normale.

Normale? Pas tout à fait. Car une certaine Gypsy Kaosu regardait Drago comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Puis, elle détacha à contrecœur son regard du si sublime Malefoy pour observer la réaction des autres. Les filles étaient toute béates d'admiration devant Blondinet. Gypsy ressentit alors la soudaine envie de leur asséner à toutes un puissant Avada Kedavra.

Axelle, juste à côté de Gypsy, murmura à son oreille…

" Alors, jalouse? " accompagné de son habituel sourire en coin.

" Mais voyons, crabinette… je n'éprouve _jamais_ de jalousie. C'est contre ma nature, tu le sais bien… " répondit celle-ci. Puis, baissant le ton : " Non, ce n'est pas de la jalousie… c'est de la _possessivité_. "

Gypsy eut droit à un regard spécial " je le savais depuis le début " de la part de son amie puis, rougissante, elle se retourna vers Sirius, qui avait l'air surtout perplexe.

" Comment… ? " marmonna-t-il de sa voix enjôleuse. Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il était simplement soufflé par la justesse et la perfection du sort à difficulté élevée, même pour lui, que Malefoy venait de lancer avec facilité. Il était fils de Mangemort et cela paraissait… C'était troublant. 

Irys, quant à elle, ne savait plus quoi penser. La présence obsédante du Survivant à ses côtés était loin de la laisser indifférente…

Le célèbre Survivant ou son mystérieux précieux? Telle était la question qui nourrissait les pensées d'Irys. Harry lui faisait plus d'effet que Drago. Mais Malefoy restait Malefoy, un point c'est tout!

Seulement elle voyait, elle savait depuis le début que Gypsy et Blondinet étaient… enfin, allaient être… 

Et ça la dégoûtait… 

Mais, d'un autre coté, il y avait Potter et ce nouveau sentiment qu'elle éprouvait…

Ah, Irys et l'art d'être toute mélangée, tome un…

Harry se retourna vers elle et lui décocha un regard tout à fait craquant, qui la fit rougir (malgré elle) jusqu'aux oreilles. Il le remarqua aussitôt et, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, se pencha vers elle, à une proximité gênante, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Personne d'autre qu'Irys n'entendit ce qu'il dit, mais cette dernière piqua un formidable fard et bafouilla quelques incohérences, hésitant entre être choquée par les propos de Potter ou carrément… charmée. Puis, envoyant balader ses inhibitions, elle l'enlaça tendrement, une expression de profonde béatitude sur son visage redevenu d'un teinte normale.

Sirius fut pris d'un mal de crâne. Cette classe était tout bonnement incontrôlable!

Il s'était attendu à toute sortes de conflits, toutes sortes de situations plus farfelues les unes que les autres, mais pas à ça… 

Son filleul, un pur Gryffondor dans l'âme, flirtait plus qu'ouvertement avec une Serpentard. Cette dernière venait de se faire ridiculiser par Malefoy, le fils d'un Mangemort cruel et sadique, qui semblait fou amoureux de la jeune fille avec qui lui-même avait un peu flirté à peine quelques minutes plus tôt!

Quant à l'autre, celle des trois qui était restée plus passive, elle semblait avoir tout compris à la situation, alors que lui était totalement dépassé par les événements!

Et elle tenait la main de Ron! Un Weasley et une Serpentard, on aurait tout vu!

Quelle classe de dingues!

Il décida de les laisser faire, après tout, ils ne semblaient pas si mauvais que ça dans cette matière… Et puis, il fallait s'occuper des autres, aussi les élèves " ordinaires " qui suivaient innocemment leur cours de DCFM ! Neville, par exemple. Pendant tout le reste du cours, Sirius s'entêta donc à faire comprendre à cet imbécile (bien sûr, il y allait un peu fort avec ce mot… mais ce n'était que stricte vérité !) les bases de ce puissant sortilège. En vain, fort évidemment. Puis la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit et une foule d'élèves pressés de débarrasser le plancher déguerpirent allégrement vers leur prochain cours, exception faite, bien sûr, des principaux déclencheurs de chaos dans la classe, qui apparemment prenaient leur temps.


	7. Chapitre 7

****

Chapitre 7

Pourquoi se presser? Ils allaient en Histoire de la magie avec le vieux fantôme de Binns. C'était dons une mort lente et douloureuse qui les attendait assurément. Et mourir d'ennui ne leur tentait pas beaucoup… Mais bon, c'était obligatoire, alors…Mais depuis quand faisaient-ils ce qu'ils étaient obligés de faire, ceux-là? Et puis, il était temps d'initier Potter et Weasley à l'art de désobéir. Et pour ça, sécher ce cours allait être nécessaire.

De toute manière, ils ne manqueraient rien même en ayant assisté au cours, ils n'auraient pas écouté, en plus de perdre leur temps… Axelle, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Ron, éclaira son visage d'un sourire et, d'un regard complice avec ses amies les z'Impures, convint de la chose. Elle se tourna vers Potter, qui tenait la main d'Irys le plus naturellement du monde, gardant son Weasley dans son champ de vision et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

" Bon, les mecs… Auiourd'hui, ce sera votre baptême du séchagede cours. "

Harry fit une telle tête qu'elle en pouffa, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'expression qu'affichait Ron.

" Quoi !? " firent-ils à l'unisson. Drago, en retrait, souriait d'un air entendu.

" Vous avez bien entendu, mh ? J'imagine que malgré votre lenteur d'esprit manifeste, vous n'êtes pas sourds… " fit-il méchamment. Cette tirade piqua au vif non seulement les deux concernés, mais aussi leurs compagnes…

" Malefoy, arrête " répliqua Potter, déterminé.

Axelle leva les yeux au ciel. C'est fou comme un mec qui avait pu survivre aussi longuement malgré la mort qui planait sur ses épaules à longueur de temps pouvait être aussi nullard pour simplement trouver une réplique pour clouer le bec d'un adversaire! Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, d'un air faussement désespéré.

" Potter, tu aura aussi besoin d'une initiation aux répliques de la Mort qui Tue? " demanda Axelle, sarcastique.

" Je n'ai besoin de rien " répondit-il mollement.

" Ah ouais ? " demanda aussitôt Gypsy, sceptique. " Pas même de ta bien-aimée Irys ? "

Cela donna un peu à réfléchir au Survivant, qui s'autorisa un instant de réflexion (ce qui était peu courant dans la Maison Gryffondor…) avant de répondre la chose la plus… incroyablement romantique qu'Irys n'ait jamais entendue ! (D'une quétainerie absolue, cependant.)

" Ma bien-aimée n'est pas une chose, Gypsy, c'est ma perle, ma fleur, mon amour ! Je n'ai besoin de rien, justement, parce que je l'ai, elle… " Irys, malgré le ton fleur bleue et très mièvre de la déclaration, se sentit fondre. Harry Potter n'était pas un tombeur, loin de là il était loin des dieux vivants qui mettent à leurs pieds des dizaines de filles sans le moindre effort… Mais il était adorable, nul doute là-dessus. Adorable et tellement mignon !

Axelle regarda Potter comme si ce qu'il avait dit était la chose la plus ridicule du monde, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Elle soupira. Ce sale mioche avait encore _tant_ à apprendre. Ce ne serait certainement pas demain la veille qu'il serait à la hauteur d'une Impure. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un petit et pitoyable Gryffondor, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

Weasley, lui, admirait son meilleur ami sans aucune dissimulation, comme d'habitude, finalement. Jamais il n'aurait pu être aussi franc publiquement avec son Impure. Son Impure? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus que penser!

Drago était concentré sur un pli de son uniforme légèrement froissé. Il tentait vainement de le remettre en place, se désintéressant visiblement de la situation. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il été intéressé par une déclaration d'amour terriblement débile de Potter à Oroïd? Si cet idiot de balafré avait osé faire une proclamation à Gyspy, il en aurait été autrement, mais là, pourquoi s'en faire?

Bref, tout le monde se foutait de la gueule du ô-combien-romantique-survivant. Enfin, sauf Irys…

Elle craquait complètement. Ce devaient être les hormones. En fait, elle espérait que ce soit cela sinon, qu'en serait-il de son caractère cynique et impurien ? À l'eau toutes ces années de pratique ! Mais bon, peu importait elle avait trouvé l'amour. _Enfin_. Et elle s'en réjouissait. Harry Potter, à ses côtés, semblait se dire la même chose en la dévorant des yeux. Elle lui rendit son regard ardent et lui fit un clin d'œil dégoulinant de sincérité. Il en fut tout émoustillé…

" Je suis _si_ heureux que tu sois là, avec moi, en ce moment ! Et que nous profitions ensemble de la vie ! " déclara-t-il amoureusement. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête, les yeux brillants. (Et ils continuèrent à se dire mutuellement combien ils s'aimaient tous les deux, que c'était pour la vie, qu'il auraient de nombreux enfants, qu'ils vivraient dans un grand château au fin fond d'une verte forêt… Ou encore qu'ils déambuleraient sauvagement dans la nature, libres et sans entraves, vivant d'amour et d'eau fraîche… Le début d'une idylle, vous dis-je.)

Gypsy leur jeta un regard un peu courroucé.

Pourquoi Drago ne lui faisait pas de déclarations enflammées comme celles-là, lui aussi?

Bon, il est vrai qu'elle l'aurait alors trouvé atrocement puéril et follement idiot. Et elle se serait sans nul doute fait un malin plaisir à l'humilier. Mais quand même! Il aurait pu essayer!

Mais, il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble.

Pourquoi, déjà?

Oh, oui… Le fait qu'ils étaient ennemis quasi-mortels depuis plus de six ans pouvait, en effet, être un facteur important dans cette histoire.

Et elle se voyait très mal en couple avec Malefoy.

De toute façon, c'était juste un flirt, hein?

Et puis merde! Peu importe ses anciennes convictions, peu importe la jalousie, peu importe le pathétisme, elle voulait de jolies manifestations d'amour, elle aussi!

Elle croisa les bras, releva la tête, respira un bon coup puis se tourna vers le blondinet. Il fixait intensément le plancher dallé, apparemment en grande conversation avec lui-même. La longue cape noire sur ses épaules touchait le sol et lui donnait une prestance surprenante c'était le genre d'accessoire obligatoire pour ceux qui veulent en mettre plein la vue de plus simplement possible. (Et cela réussissait, ma foi : il était splendide ainsi vêtu de noir !) Ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés tombaient élégamment sur son front… mais trêve de bavardage sur sa beauté déjà connue… passons à autre chose. L'héritier Malefoy avait l'air de vachement s'ennuyer, planté là, immobile et silencieux. C'était dommage de le voir ainsi perdre son temps… Gypsy décida de le provoquer un tantinet.

" Et toi, c'est pour quand, Malefoy ? "

Ce dernier sursauta à l'appel de son nom. La tête légèrement relevée, cherchant du regard qui l'avait extirpé à sa contemplation si fascinante du plancher. Son sourcil droit s'arqua lorsqu'il s'aperçut que tout les regards étaient tourné vers lui et que Gyspy, tout particulièrement, attendait manifestement une réponse de sa part.

" Oui ?" demanda-t-il, avec toute la contenance qu'on lui connaissait.

Gypsy semblait trop furieuse (comment pouvait-il ne pas l'écouter dans ce moment crucial?!?) pour parler. Axelle prit donc sur elle, et, un sourire ennuyé ornant son minois, elle prononça ces paroles d'un ton empli de lassitude.

" Ce n'est pas compliqué, Blondinet! Ta bien-aimée veut seulement un peu de romantisme de ta part! Elle veut des déclarations enflammées, des répliques à faire concurrence à celle de Roméo, des situations où tu lui prouvera que tu n'es qu'un petit chevalier servant de pacotille…"

Vu le fameux sourcil de Malefoy, qui s'arqua encore plus, il n'avait carrément rien compris, le pauvre!

Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Gypsy voulait qu'il fasse du Potter? Jamais! Tout simplement hors de question! Et puis, ils n'étaient même pas ensemble!

" Il n'est pas question, Kaosu, que je fasse comme Potter " répliqua-t-il avec du venin dans la voix.

" Quoi ? Tu avais compris _ça_ comme _ça _? " Gypsy éclata alors d'un rire franc, naturel.

" Ben quoi, de quelle autre manière j'aurais pu comprendre le sens de la phrase de Red, d'après toi ? "

" Il ne s'agit pas de la crabinette, Malefoy, mais de toi… "

" Oh, bien sûr, maintenant je devrais me plier à tous tes désirs ? "

" Mes désirs ? " Elle resta songeuse, puis continua :

" Oh, oui… je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mes désirs. Moui, c'est exactement ça. "

" Et tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? "

" Bien sûr "

" Ah ouais ? " demanda-t-il, de plus en plus énervé et, bizarrement, prêt à se soumettre.

" Si, je t'assure… " chuchota-t-elle sournoisement.

Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, c'était flagrant. Mais laquelle ?

Drago déglutit péniblement.

Elle avait une idée! Et, vu son regard inquisiteur et un tantinet malsain, ce n'était pas une idée totalement bonne pour lui. Voir totalement mauvaise, en fait.

Il était inquiet.

Mais c'était ridicule, après tout! Que pouvait-elle bien lui faire?

Le romantisme c'est bien joli, mais ce n'était pas son affaire. Lui, c'était la séduction à grande échelle non pas commerciale, mais redoutablement effective. Et là, le charme avait opéré. (Malgré lui ou pas ? Telle était la question !) Cette Gypsy Kaosu, sang-de-bourbe de première et sorcière méphistophélique, avait l'intention de s'enticher de lui. Il l'avait bien cherché, non ? Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, c'est bien connu. Donc, Gypsy le voulait _lui_ et avait bien l'intention de l'obtenir…

Normalement, si une fille ne lui plaisait pas, il l'envoyait promener de royale manière. Et elles partaient toutes en larmes, maudissant le ciel d'avoir fait tomber un tel ange parmi eux, pauvres mortelles éperdues, et faisaient soit les salopes, soit les amoureuses transies. C'était simple, radical et efficace la technique " tu me plais, tu me plais pas, reste ou dégage " marchait à tous les coups. Sauf cette fois-ci. C'était déstabilisant pour le jeune Malefoy, tout ça… C'est dur, l'adaptation. (Surtout pour un gosse de riche capricieux et séduisant…)

Bref, que faire?

Il était hors de question qu'il sorte des répliques toute faites et atrocement fleur bleue.

Mais elle avait une idée derrière la tête qui parviendrait sans doute à arriver à ses fins.

Pourquoi cette simple pensée faisait-elle une peur farouche à Malefoy?

Il soupira d'un air penaud. Il avait beau y avoir un remue-méninges monstre dans sa tête, il n'en laissait rien paraître, encore une fois. Alors, il affichait une moue boudeuse qui les faisaient toutes craquer. La tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, quelques mèches de ses cheveux de blé barrant son front volontaire, sa lèvre inférieure délicatement avancée, le regard insistant : voilà la combinaison qui ferait, espérait-il, succomber Gypsy.

Mais, à son grand désarroi, cela ne l'impressionna pas. (Pourquoi tout marchait-il de travers, ces temps-ci ? À cause des Impures. Toujours, toujours, toujours.)

Elle tourna la tête légèrement de côté, lui offrit un regard de biais vraiment douteux et éclata de rire, une fois de plus, pour le mettre mal à l'aise encore davantage.

" Drago, tes mimiques sont adorables " réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire. Il en fut insulté, croyez-moi une mimique dite " séductrice " venant d'un Malefoy ne peut _pas_ être qualifiée d'adorable. C'est indiscutablement impossible. Cela ne faisait pas partie du protocole aristocratique à lequel il avait été conditionné depuis sa plus tendre enfance ! De plus en plus décontenancé, il tenta l'impossible.

Il avait tout essayé, son regard meurtrier, son glacial, son indifférent… Tout ses sourires y étaient passés : le craquant, le narquois, le sarcastique, le faux-franc, le triste… Toute sa panoplie d'expressions faciales avaient été mises à exécution : la moue boudeuse, l'expression distante, songeuse, joyeuse, euphorique, perplexe…

Il s'était même _réellement_ désorganisé devant elle!

Que faire de plus? Il avait tout essayé contre son charme dévastateur, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre la situation en main.

Elle le possédait, elle l'utilisait comme un vulgaire jouet. Et il le savait, sans pour autant pouvoir se défaire de cette emprise!

Alors, que faire maintenant?

Il n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser au niveau de Potter et de ses stupides bordel de déclarations à la con?!?

Mais non, il n'était (heureusement) pas encore rendu là. Il décida de faire comme elle l'aurait voulu : soumission.

" D'accord, Kaosu, j'abandonne. " Il eut droit à un regard étonnamment perplexe et à une réponse encore plus stupide :

" Hein ? " Cela ne ressemblait pas à la Gypsy de d'habitude. Décidément, il allait de surprises en surprises.

" J'ai dit que je me soumettais. J'abandonne tu as gagné. "

Elle paraissait fort déçue. Drago le perçut et décida de mettre ceci à son avantage il trouverait bien un moyen original d'y parvenir. Pour l'instant, il importait de se préoccuper de ce tout nouveau couple qu'ils formaient narquoisement. (Qui l'eut crû ?) En plus, cela ferait péter une syncope à son père : quoi de plus mortellement _indigne_ qu'un Malefoy, héritier de surcroît, s'entichant d'une inutile sang-de-bourbe ? Et, comme il en voulait particulièrement à son père, tous les moyens étaient bons pour le faire suer.

Gypsy ne pouvait y croire. C'était une blague! Tout simplement impossible. Malefoy, _son_ Malefoy se soumettant si facilement? Non, ce n'était plus du tout amusant, comme ça! Elle voulait un concurrent, un adversaire, pas une mauviette!

Les autres regardaient le scène sans trop savoir quoi penser.

Drago, bien que content d'avoir pris largement le dessus, s'efforçait de garder son air déterminé à la docilité. Il savait que Gypsy était incrédule, pour le moment, au sujet de son obéissance. Mais, elle mordait à l'hameçon malgré ses doutes.

" Allez, viens… " lui dit-il avec un accent quelque peu dominateur malgré sa récente résolution de soumission envers elle. (Mais, il faut le dire, perdre son instinct de Malefoy ne se fait pas uniquement en claquant des doigts !) Un sourire bref se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle obéit, sans doute machinalement.

Entre temps, Axelle avait réussi à obtenir un baiser _volontaire_ de son Weasley.  
Potter et Irys filaient le parfait amour. Ils étaient adorables. L'image parfaite (presque publicitaire !) du bonheur.

Gypsy s'approcha lentement de Malefoy, toutefois méfiante. Ce comportement, chez lui, était inhabituel. Il fallait se douter de quelque chose.

Mais elle joua le jeu, comme à son habitude. Elle trouverait bien des failles dans le petit stratagème de Drago et arriverait à pleinement les exploiter. Et puis, pendant qu'elle y était, elle pourrait bien en profiter un peu!

C'est donc ainsi que sortit le petit groupe de l'école pour aller traîner dans le parc, peut-être même dans la Forêt Interdite.

Croisant les derniers retardataires dans les couloirs presque déserts, Potter et Weasley se rendirent compte qu'ils allaient réellement sécher un cours avec des Serpentards.

Hermione serait folle de rage et ne leur adresserait sans doute plus jamais la parole.

Mais bon, ils avaient bien le droit de s'amuser un peu!

Irys lança l'idée de se promener en balai. (Drôle d'expression ! ) Toute la petite gang trouva la proposition excellente, et ils se disputèrent pendant quelques instants pour savoir qui monterait avec qui.

" Moi, naturellement, je monte avec mon amoureux " énonça Irys d'un air suffisant.

" Oui, mais c'est pas juste, ça, scarab ! " lança Axelle, indignée.

" Et pourquoi, dis-moi ? À ce que je sache, je sors avec Harry et il va de soi, naturellement, que je sois avec lui et pas un autre ! T'as qu'à monter avec Ron. "

" Mais tu ne comprend pas ! Mon Weasley _ne sait pas_ conduire un balai ! Je vais me péter la gueule si je monte avec lui, qu'il soit ma possession ou pas ! " hurla Axelle, de plus en plus hystérique.

" T'as qu'à monter avec Malefoy, alors ! " éructa Irys, énervée au plus haut point.

" Tu crois vraiment que Gypsy me laisserait faire ? Tu délires complètement, toi ! "

Et cela continuait, continuait, continuait… À un moment donné, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où étaient rangés les balais. Il fallait se décider.

Finalement, Axelle céda (ce qui n'était pas son habitude, vous en conviendrez). Elle prit place, déconfite, en arrière de Ron.

" Promenade? Haute voltige, ouais! " songea amèrement Axelle.

Weasley s'était amélioré en vol, mais était loin d'être Potter ou Malefoy. Il ne le serait jamais.

" Quantité, Axelle, pas qualité " se répéta-t-elle intérieurement. Et ça marchait. Ronald avait des frères, beaucoup de frères.

Axelle n'était pas une nymphomane, mais les rouquins étaient craquants et elle aimait profiter de sa jeune vie.

Les deux autres filles prirent place sur les autres balais, avec leur mec assigné juste devant, et ils s'élevèrent simultanément dans un tourbillon virevoltant de capes sifflant au vent.

Axelle se sentait… hésitante… et plutôt craintive. Bon, d'accord : complètement terrifiée. En plus, elle avait le vertige ! De plus, il lui semblait qu'ils allaient moins vite que les quatre autres… Et… que…

Le balai venait de lâcher. Ils tombaient !

Axelle, grâce à ses réflexes dignes d'un Jedi, avait rattrapé le balai avec ses mains. Weasley, avec ses réflexes dignes d'une tortue paralysée, était resté accroché à Axelle, probablement une impulsion soudaine (et inattendue) de son cerveau, il avait noué ses bras très fort autour de sa taille. Position inconfortable pour les deux. Le balai restait stable. Les autres n'étaient que des points a l'horizon.

Merde.

" Weasley, lâche-moi immédiatement " dit-elle d'une voix forte et calme.

Il tremblait et ne semblait pas apte à comprendre.

" Lâche-moi, Weasley " répéta-t-elle.

Oui, elle aimait bien son Weasley. Mais elle s'aimait encore plus. Mieux valait lui que elle.

Et puis, il avait cinq autre frères…

Mais il s'obstinait, le rouquin… Et le balai tombait, tombait…

__

Une centaine de mètres plus haut, dans le ciel bleu et cristallin.

" Dis, Drago, ils sont passés où Weasley et Axelle ? " demanda Gypsy à Malefoy, d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le sifflement du vent. Il se retourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Gypsy dut se faire violence pour ne pas soupirer de bonheur mieux valait, après tout, ne pas _tomber_ dans le mièvre. (Littéralement.) Mais peu importait, elle était agrippée à lui pour ne pas tomber et tout allait pour le mieux. Pour eux, en tout cas…

" Qui sait, avec de la chance, ils sont peut-être morts… " dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement. Il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes ne me demandez pas de quelle manière ce fut possible, mais de toute évidence cela le calma.

" Sérieusement, Gypsy, j'en sais rien… Avec le _talent _de Weasley, ils sont probablement tombés ! " reprit-il d'un ton moins sarcastique.

Et, en effet, ils tombaient. Lentement. Le balai s'était mis à descendre tranquillement, au gré du vent.

Axelle était soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas à user de la Force pour jeter son Weasley par-dessus bord. Un de moins dans la fratrie aurait atténué le facteur " quantité " de la chose.

Et donc, ils descendaient, et descendaient.

Ron était toujours fermement cramponné à Axelle, pas très conscient de ce qui se passait.

Finalement, ils atterrirent, non sans avoir été sauvagement attaqués par divers branchages, en plein milieu de la Forêt Interdite.

Ron se prit une branche en pleine tronche et hurla de douleur c'était assez cinglant, comme contact. Axelle, aidée de la Force, se retrouva sur ses pieds, en parfait équilibre et très très classe. (Ron eut honte de son atterrissage, en fait… mais il avait de quoi.)

" Bon, Ron, l'expert de la Forêt Interdite ici… c'est toi " déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

" Oui, mais… non, mais je veux dire… que… " s'essaya-t-il.

" Non, Ron. Tu nous sors d'ici et vite. " lui ordonna-t-elle. (Ce qu'elle était autoritaire !)

" Pourquoi on prend pas le balai… ? " demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, pas tout à fait virile. Axelle le regarda d'un air hautain et lui montra le balai il était en sale état, il n'avait pas à dire. Weasley ne put retenir un gémissement de dépit.

" Alors, on a qu'à appeler au secours ! " On aurait dit, venant de lui et dit de cette manière, que c'était l'idée du siècle. Axelle secoua la tête, le trouvant à croquer mais rudement pathétique.

" Alors vas-y, Ron : gueule, juste pour voir ! Tu risques, cependant, d'attirer des trucs pas trop commodes… ! " Ce dernier blêmit.

" On fait quoi d'abord ? "

" À toi de voir, mon petit Weasley… C'est toi qui nous a mis dans ce pétrin. "

Weasley sembla se concentrer.

Dieu qu'il était bête. Sans ses copains, Ronald (Quel nom atroce! Ses parents en avaient décidément eu assez d'avoir des gosses et s'étaient vengés sur lui!) était réellement un incapable ! Un pur illettré, un incompétent, un impotent! Bref, une chance que son physique rachetait le coup.

Axelle soupira. Si elle devait se fier à lui pour trouver une solution, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge… ou de la forêt, plutôt.

Bref, Weasley était en train de se fouler le cerveau à trop penser.

Axelle soupira de nouveau, résignée, et se laissa tomber sur le sol feuillu.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !?! " lui demanda Ron d'un air stupide. La jeune fille repoussa une de ses mèches châtain clair sortie de sa sempiternelle couette derrière son oreille et le regarda longuement, admirant ses traits fins de rouquin rouquinement roux.

" Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, nous risquons de nous perdre encore plus que nous le sommes déjà si nous vagabondons dans la forêt. Je trouve donc plus sûr de s'écraser tranquillement et d'attendre que les autres viennent nous chercher " énonça-t-elle d'une traite sans même s'essouffler.

__

À plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus d'eux.

" Tu crois qu'on devrait descendre pour voir où ils sont ? " demanda gentiment Irys à Potter.

" Évidemment ! Je ne laisse jamais une occasion de sauver des vies, tu le sais bien… " répondit Harry avec ferveur. Ses yeux étaient brillants et il avait les cheveux dans le visage. Irys le trouvait encore plus craquant comme ça… Elle soupira, décidément éperdue d'amour pour ce sauveur-du-monde-parce-que-c'est-son-destin-et-que-la-prophétie-de-Trelawney-l'a-déjà-dit-auparavant-sans-que-l'on-veuille-vraiment-le-savoir-mais-que-puisque-justement-c'est-le-destin-on-l'a-quand-même-appris-malgré-nous.

Harry comprit qu'il avait là une chance d'impressionner Irys.

Il alla donc en piqué tout droit vers le sol : il avait repéré une petite clairière, où les arbres étaient plus éloignés les uns des autres. Il pourrait donc se poser. Mais il ne se contenta pas de se poser...

Il fonça à très grande vitesse vers la terre ferme.

Et, à la toute dernière seconde, au tout dernier moment, il redressa son balai et fit ainsi, et ce en toute grâce, un atterrissage digne des Potter.

Irys était morte de trouille.

Il stabilisa le balai, et elle descendit en toute hâte.

Et là, il utilisa un sort d'amplification de la voix.

" ROOOOON, OÙ ES-TUUUU !?! " hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces. Irys fut soufflée par la puissance de ce cri. Elle se retrouva par terre, sur le sol humide et froid. Mais, elle était tout de même contente : quoi de mieux qu'un bois pour de l'intimité ? Alors, la Forêt Interdite, c'était la totale ! Et Ron ne répondait pas. Elle se mit à rêvasser. C'était parfait, cette escapade en pleine nature. De toute manière, elle se sentait l'âme d'une aventurière en ce moment. Libre et sauvage, elle pourrait, telle une réplique d'Indiana Jones en féminin, dompter et maîtriser tous les éléments et découvrir de nombreux mystères irrésolus jusqu'à date ! (Joyeux délire… !) Quelque chose interrompit sa rêverie fort agréable.

" ROOOOON, RÉPONDS-MOI !!! " Mais elle ne se fâcha pas tout était si parfait. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, et Harry aussi, en légèrement plus fort cependant…

__

Quelques centaines de mètres plus haut, au même moment…

" Nous avons perdu les autres " affirma Gypsy.

Drago avait les yeux fermés (ce qui n'était décidément pas rassurant quand on sait que c'est lui qui avait le contrôle du balai) et profitait pleinement du fait de voler pendant que ses gentils camarades de classe souffraient d'un ennui mortel en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Et voilà Gypsy qui interrompait son moment de paix et de tranquillité.

" Je sais " annonça-t-il calmement.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Et tourna légèrement la tête vers l'arrière, pour avoir un contact visuel avec Kaosu.

" On devrait pas aller les rejoindre ? " demanda la jeune fille en risquant un coup d'œil en bas.

" Non, laissons-les se démerder seuls après tout, c'est eux qui ont eu l'idée de venir voler… " dit-il distraitement. La brise était fraîche, mais pas froide c'était très agréable et paisible, le genre de température trop rare mais qui se fait apprécier encore davantage de cette manière. Le château, au loin, semblait nébuleux, ses multiples tours perdues dans les nuages.

" Tu es sûr… ? "

" Mais oui, Gypsy : le sauveur de l'humanité le plus professionnel du siècle est descendu pour aller voir. Alors, sérieusement, crois-tu que notre présence soit utile ? " répondit Drago, légèrement sardonique.

Drago était frustrant, à avoir raison comme ça de plus en plus souvent. Il reprenait le contrôle de la situation.

Mais il verrait bien, au duel de ce soir ! Irys allait le massacrer.

Et puis, il était cinglant, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Le sauveur du monde et sa dulcinée étaient partis secourir le rouquin et sa conquête (ou plutôt Axelle et sa conquête). Alors, pourquoi s'en faire?

Elle pouvait se concentrer sur le plus important : elle était seule avec Malefoy…

" Dis, je veux pas être insistante, mais… " murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés, légèrement rouge. (C'était le genre de situation vraiment irréelle, que l'on ne sait pas vraiment si elle est vraie ou pas tellement elle est incongrue, inattendue…) Drago se retourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres depuis qu'il avait envoyer balader son père, il avait mit de côté son si fidèle masque d'indifférence. C'était un changement plus qu'agréable, on ne pouvait que le remarquer : il semblait plus épanoui et sûr de lui (quoique il n'ait quand même jamais manqué de vanité, en fait !).

" Oui ? " demanda-t-il doucement, apaisé et revigoré par ce vol intempestif en plein milieu d'un cours (et donc logiquement " illégal ").

Drago espérait qu'elle ne voulait pas insister pour aller chercher les autres.

Il se sentait bien, là, avec elle, volant librement dans le firmament sur son tapis volant… euh, son balai.

Et il ne voulait pas affronter Irys ce soir, pas voir son père après la dernière scène publique en date, pas braver les regards des autres. Il n'éprouvait en aucun cas le désir de retourner à l'école, de reprendre son masque d'indifférence, de retrouver ses soucis de jeune sorcier héritier d'un empire trop puissant. Il n'était pas tenté par l'option de faire la guerre à Potter, de lécher les bottes de Rogue. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, pas envie que ce moment se termine. Il était blasé de cette vie là, et voulait simplement voler, avec Gypsy, pour très, très longtemps.

Le très célèbre (et honni) complexe d'infériorité de Gypsy fit surface à ce même moment.

" Drago… " hésita-t-elle, une lueur d'incertitude dans les yeux.

" Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? On est pas bien, là, maintenant ? "

" Mais oui, c'est sûr… mais… je me demandais…est-ce que je te dérange ? " dit la jeune fille, craignant évidemment le pire.

" Si tu me dérange ? " s'exclama Malefoy, surpris. Gypsy, habituellement, était tellement sûre d'elle que ce n'était absolument pas son genre de se rabaisser comme ça, de douter d'elle-même de cette manière. Mais il découvrait là une autre facette de sa personnalité : quand elle était trop bien, confortable ou heureuse, elle se mettait à douter : était-elle la seule à penser cela de la situation ou l'autre personne présente faisait-elle son hypocrite en disant que oui, tout était parfait, mais en mentant impunément ?

Drago restait ébahi par ce nouvel aspect de Gypsy qu'elle lui faisait découvrir. Kaosu manquait de confiance en elle-même? Impossible.

" Non " répondit calmement Drago.

Il semblait avoir pris le temps d'y penser, ce qu'il avançait paraissait moins spontané, moins dit rapidement, simplement pour la rassurer.

C'était vraiment étrange, qu'elle doute ainsi d'elle. Surtout dans un moment pareil ! (C'est vrai, quoi ! Ils étaient seuls, en train de voler à des centaines de mètres de hauteur, vivant un des moments les plus étrangement romantiques de leur existence, et elle se _permettait_ de douter de lui ! Vraiment, s'il n'avait pas voulu d'elle près de lui comme ça, il y aurait des lustres déjà qu'il l'aurait balancée par-dessus bord afin qu'elle se tue dans sa chute ! Il n'était pas homme à se laisser donner des ordres (quoique Gypsy avait quand même réussi à prouver le contraire ces derniers temps… C'était peut-être même cela, qui sait, qui les avait ainsi rapprochés !))

Il se retourna, prompt à garder le contrôle du balai même sans les mains (il n'était pas attrapeur pour rien !) et l'étreignit.

Elle fut profondément émue par ce geste. Et, l'espace d'un minuscule instant, elle laissa tomber ses défenses. Toutes les barrières qu'elle avait si bravement érigées autour de son inaccessible personne s'effondraient soudainement.

Elle fondit et se sentit terriblement joyeuse, mais en même temps, excessivement mélancolique. Comme si le moment, n'étant même pas terminé, lui glissait déjà entre les doigts.

Drago, quant à lui, était simplement bien. Il se sentait à sa place. Pour la première fois, il avait cette impression d'être au bon endroit, précisément au bon moment, avec exactement la bonne personne.

__

Tout en bas, dans une sombre et inquiétante forêt…

" Ron, approche… " susurra une Axelle profondément en manque. Ledit Weasley douta une seconde que lui voulait cette folle, encore ? Ce n'était certainement pas catholique… Après tout, ils étaient _seuls_, dans une forêt _sombre _et …

" Je suis obligé ? " demanda-t-il au hasard. (Il n'avait rien à perdre…)

" Bien sûr que oui, mon Weaslénichou d'amour… " Il déglutit difficilement. Il allait se faire violer, c'était une certitude ! Quoi de plus honteux pour un mec que de se faire violer dans un bois par une fille ? Il n'osait même penser aux conséquences que cela impliquerait si c'était découvert et que cela se transformait en la " nouvelle extravagante du jour " de Poudlard… Il ferait tellement rire de lui ! Il n'aurait droit à aucune once de pitié de la part des autres !

Il était déjà en train de se faire dévêtir contre son gré par Axelle lorsqu'il entendit un bruit…

" Ron, Axelle, vous êtes là ? "

Ouf, c'était Harry et Irys ! Il était _SAUVÉ _!!

Harry arriva héroïquement en courant, les cheveux au vent, le foulard dans la figure, la tête haute et l'échine droite. Le parfait petit héros stéréotypé-tout-plein… Très américain, pour des péripéties se situant dans une forêt purement anglaise.

Bref, Potter se pointa, suivi d'Irys, interrompant par cette intrusion une scène _touchante_ entre Red et son meilleur ami.

Ron se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, éperdu d'admiration pour son arrivée homérique et pour l'avoir sauvé des affres pulsionnelles d'Axelle. C'était plus que douteux, et les deux Impures présentes échangèrent un regard en disant long sur ce qu'elles en pensaient. Irys prit Potter par le bras et l'attira dans les siens tandis qu'Axelle reprenait possession de son Weasley.

" Comment on fait pour sortir de là ? " demanda Ron, désespéré.

" Je n'en suis pas sûr " répondit Harry, songeur mais déterminé à trouver la solution.

" Mais Harry! N'oublie pas qui tu es! " affirma Ron avec énormément de conviction.

" Je suis son fils, et c'est moi le roi? " demanda Harry d'un ton ébahi, comme si une vérité universelle lui était tombée sur la tête. Mais, au fait, un vérité, ça tombe?

Bon, euh… Bref…

" Mais non, tu es _le_ Survivant. Celui qui doit tous nous sauver et bla, bla, bla… " répondit Axelle, plus exaspérée que jamais.

Ce petit allait lui faire péter un câble. Il était lassant, et Axelle ne voyait vraiment pas ce que pouvait bien lui trouver Irys.

Si imbu de lui-même alors qu'il n'avait rien de particulier à montrer.

Oh, elle allait le tuer.

…Mais pas tout de suite.

" Et d'abord, puisque vous, vous êtes là, où sont Drago et Gypsy ? " demanda Axelle avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. (Ça lui allait bien, en plus… !)

" Sais pas, moi " répondit Potter nonchalamment

" Rahhh… Force-toi pour savoir, Potter ! " explosa Axelle (en mille morceaux).

" Ils sont restés en haut, je crois. " Il pointa le ciel avec son index de Survivant.

" Et comment on fait pour les contacter afin qu'ils descendent ? " demanda Irys, dans les bras de Potter.

" Aucune idée… "

Axelle applaudit lentement en regardant Potter droit dans les yeux. Dieu qu'il était stupide.

" Bravo, Potter! Tu es venu à notre secours alors qu'on en avait pas réellement besoin et ce, sans prévenir les autres! Comment on s'en sort, maintenant? "

" J'ai un balai, contrairement à vous ! " se défendit Harry en soutenant son regard.

" La faute à qui, tu crois? À ton super copain! " répliqua Axelle, sans vergogne.

Ron ne savait plus où se mettre.

" Mais quelqu'un peut aller chercher les autres sur mon balai. " dit Potter, comme pour prouver qu'il n'était pas à cours de ressources.

" Mais oui, évidemment ! " Axelle se donna une petite tape sur le front d'un air illuminé, puis lui lança un regard noir.

" Connard, Potter ! C'est qu'on est pas dans une roseraie, là, on est dans la _Forêt Interdite _! "

Harry prit un air digne plutôt raté et écouta la suite.

" Si tu montes les chercher, je ne doute pas une seconde que tu les trouvera… Mais tu ne sauras pas nous retrouver parmi tous ces bordel d'arbres putrides ! " lui cracha-t-elle comme une furie.

" Mais j'ai bien réussi à vous trouver ! "

" Ouais, tu as réussi, _mais on n'avait pas besoin de ton aide _! "

" Mais… "

" Pas de mais ! "

" Stop ! " intervint Irys, assez bruyamment.

" Tout cela ne sert à rien, il faut seulement trouver une solution " continua-t-elle patiemment.

Mais depuis quand Oroïd se prenait-elle pour la pacifiste du groupe ?

Depuis quand essayait-elle d'arrêter les conflits au lieu de les encourager ?

Axelle regarda sa meilleure amie d'Impure droit dans les yeux, d'un air profondément blasé.

" Il t'a changé, réellement. Trop. "

Seule Irys sembla comprendre les propos sous-entendus dans cette remarque.

Elle détourna les yeux, confuse. Son amie avait raison, comme la plupart du temps. Mais elle ne pouvait rien contre ça Potter contaminait ses proches avec sa bonté naturelle et sa bienveillance constante ! Un poison, vous dis-je.

" On pourrait marcher… " suggéra Ron qui, entre temps, avait réussi à se défaire de l'emprise d'Axelle et s'était éloigné de quelques pas.

" C'est encore la meilleure chose à faire " approuva le Survivant avec un sourire de conquérant en direction de sa douce.

" M'ouais " acquiesça plus ou moins cette dernière, sans plus d'énergie qu'il ne le fallait.

" Bande de dégénérés " cracha Axelle dans un accès de mauvaise humeur.

" Merci ! " lui répondit Irys, avec le même venin dans la voix, sarcastique et piquée au vif.

" Évidemment, scarab, tu n'étais pas visée par cette appellation… "

" Humf " maugréa-t-elle.

" Mais enfin, si le chapeau te va… " répliqua Axelle.

Elle n'aimait pas l'attitude de son amie. Cette nouvelle idée fixe, de prendre parti pour les Gryffondor. Oui, le rouquin était craquant, mais Potter était aux antipodes d'en valoir la peine!

Et puis, Axelle n'avait pas craqué pour Weasley. Elle voulait juste la satisfaction d'avoir été en possession de la fratrie toute entière, et le petit dernier n'était que son moyen d'infiltration dans la famille!

Et, même si Ron était plutôt mignon, elle n'allait pas se mettre à délaisser ses principes d'Impure pour ses beaux yeux!

Même si ses yeux d'un bleu azur et profond la faisaient fondre lorsqu'elle les fixaient…

Hum, bon, bref… Elle le voulait simplement pour ses frères!

C'était tout à fait légitime, après tout. Prise d'une soudaine pulsion (animale, vous l'aurez deviné), elle agrippa son Weasley par le collet et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il n'émit pas un son de protestation à croire que même un Gryffondor pouvait se sentir vaincu face à une Serpentard. (…et les Serpentards étant naturellement tout puissants, comme à leur habitude, cette absence de réaction était effectivement sans surprise…).

Harry et Irys, eux, étaient plus discrets. Plus romantiques. Plus… amoureux, quoi !

" Bon, alors là, trêve d'obstination " déclara Irys avec détermination (Dieu que Potter lui déteignait dessus !).

" Moui, on fait quoi ? "

" Je te laisse choisir, crabinette… "

" Avançons un peu, pour voir… "

Les quatre adolescents entreprirent donc de sortir de la forêt à la manière moldue, c'est-à-dire en marchant le plus bêtement possible. (Ils en avaient pour de heures… !)

__

Tout en haut, dans le ciel bleu et lumineux, là où tout est… bleu et lumineux, justement.

" Ça fait longtemps, il me semble, qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles des autres… "

" Mouais " dit simplement Drago, visiblement peu soucieux d'autre chose que de sa présente situation.

Mais elle était inquiète pour ses amies. Et c'était normal. S'il avait eu des personnes chères, là-dessous, il se serait probablement fait du tracas, lui aussi.

Il soupira.

" Tu veux qu'on survole les arbres, un peu plus bas, dans l'espoir très vague de les apercevoir? " demanda-t-il très calmement.

" Si tu le propose si aimablement " répliqua-t-elle.

D'un mouvement brusque, il dévia la trajectoire du balai et fonça en piqué vers le sol à une vitesse trop grande pour Gypsy qui, jusque là, avait brillamment réussi à ignorer son vertige mais qui ne le pourrait plus pendant bien longtemps s'il continuait à ce rythme…

" Wow, mais relaxe ! " s'écria-t-elle, surprise. Elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à se péter la gueule tout en bas, ce qui est… légitime.

" Bordel de merde, je vais tomber ! "

Conciliant, Drago ralentit graduellement la descente, jusqu'à stabilisation complète du balai. L'engin maintenant en vol stationnaire, il se retourna vers elle et, le plus sérieusement du monde, lui dit :

" Tu as eu peur ? "

" Mais bien sûr que oui ! " répondit-elle vivement.

" Crois-moi, tu n'as rien vu encore… "

Et il reprit de la vitesse dans le but évident de lui causer la frousse de sa vie…

Seulement, il ne fit pas que prendre de la vitesse. Il fit connaître à Gypsy les enchaînements de mouvements les plus casse-cou, les plus téméraires et plus fous possibles...

Elle se cramponnait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Une fausse manœuvre de la part de Malefoy, et ils se rompaient la nuque en bas, ce qui leur conféreraient une mort certainement douloureuse. Ou alors très rapide et sans souffrance. Mais une mort quand même!

À chaque changement de position trop brusque, Gypsy laissait échapper un cri de plus en plus aigu. Elle allait se péter les corde vocales, si elle continuait ainsi!

Mais c'était sa vengeance.

Et il en profitait sans vergogne. (De plus, il dut s'avouer à lui-même qu'il appréciait le fait que Gypsy soit accrochée à lui de cette manière… Il trouvait ce contact _fusionnel_. Fusionnel ? Drago se dit aussitôt qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de penser ainsi c'était trop romancé et inacceptable pour un Malefoy digne de ce nom, qui plus est.)

Il effectua plusieurs vrilles, des feintes de toutes sortes, des piqués et de brusques accélérations quand il se rendit compte que Gypsy avait cessé de crier.

__

Cessé de crier ?

Oups.

Mais le jeune attrapeur blond fut rassuré sur un point : il la sentait encore dans son dos.

Elle était recroquevillée (autant que puisse l'être une adolescente sur un balai de course en compagnie d'un téméraire héritier de sang pur…), le visage dissimulé à demi contre sa propre nuque, frissonnante de terreur et muette d'une frayeur sans nom.

Au bout de quelque temps à virevolter, il trouva une sorte de clairière, la même qu'avait repérer Potter il y a quelques minutes, et il s'y posa le plus naturellement du monde.

Gypsy descendit précipitamment du balai, de façon tout sauf gracieuse. Elle était étourdie et nauséeuse, alors que Malefoy était égal à lui-même! Injustice!

" Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? " demanda Drago, amusé par le teint verdâtre de sa compagne.

" Euh… je… voudrais plutôt… marcher " fit-elle, titubante. Puis elle ajouta :

" Je crois que je ne supporte pas le vol… "

Drago la regarda, compatissant, puis lui prit la main d'un air galant absolument craquant et dit :

" Ce n'est rien, voyons, tu vas t'y habituer. "

" Hum, je ne crois pas, non… J'ai déjà le vertige d'avance, alors…je crois que… "

" Ce n'est pas un manque de pratique, non… "

" Alors c'est quoi ? "

" Le grand frisson ! " s'exclama-t-il, rayonnant.

Gypsy lui jeta un regard terriblement perplexe.

Il venait de faire un sous-entendu terriblement fleur bleue, ou c'était elle qui divaguait ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se mirent à marcher, toujours main dans la main, ce qui donnait à la scène une allure un peu étrange.

Ils déambulaient donc au gré du vent, dans la vaste forêt sans trop savoir dans quelle direction aller. Oh, ils auraient pu crier. Hurler les prénoms de leurs amis à pleins poumons aurait été la bonne solution. Mais bon, pourquoi gâcher l'instant en s'égosillant ?

Tout à coup, Gypsy remarqua que le soleil se couchait.

__

Déjà ?

Ils avaient donc loupé, en plus du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, un cours de Potions et un autre de Botanique ? Mais c'était impossible ! Et puis, les autres s'inquiéteraient ! (Non pas pour les quatre Serpentards absents mais plutôt pour leurs Gryffondors fétiches…)

" Drago… il se fait tard, je crois… "

" Oui, c'est un superbe crépuscule, tu as raison "

" Mais je n'ai rien dit à propos du… "

" Shhh, admire et profite de tout ça, à la place de t'inquiéter pour rien. Tes amis sont soit morts, soit sortis du bois et en sécurité, mais dans ces deux cas l'inquiétude n'est pas de mise. "

Effectivement, le coucher de l'astre solaire était magnifiquement éblouissant. Et elle le regardait avec Drago. C'était totalement cliché, romantique et écœurement… écœurant. Voir même totalement dégoûtant. Gypsy décida donc de reprendre la situation en main. La nuit tomberait bientôt, et si Drago était ici avec elle, il n'était pas en train de disputer un duel violent et sanglant avec Irys à l'école.

" Malefoy, reprends-toi! " dit-elle, haussant le ton et reprenant une attitude froide et distante.

Il la regarda, incompréhensif. Elle voulait du romantisme, elle voulait qu'il fasse du Potter? Il le faisait. Et elle trouvait le moyen de se plaindre?

Ah, les femmes, elles étaient d'un compliqué!

__

Dans la salle des profs, à Poudlard…

" Il leur est arrivé malheur ! "

" Vous-savez-qui est de retour, c'est certain ! "

" Sont-ils tombés dans un autre piège ? "

" Juste ciel, qu'allons-nous faire ! ? "

Les professeurs de l'école conversaient donc à propos des six disparus de la journée, paniquant à peine et tentant malgré tout de garder le peu de calme qu'il leur restait.

" Du calme, du calme… " dit Dumby avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

" Tout va bien peut-être n'avons pas encore eu de nouvelles d'eux, mais du moins, il est encore temps d'agir. _Il n'est pas trop tard !_ "

Les autres professeurs le regardèrent, une lueur d'inquiétude non dissimulée dans leurs regards, mais tout de même respectueusement. Ils n'étaient que moutons suivant aveuglément le grand berger à la barbe grise, après tout. Si ce dernier disait qu'il n'était pas trop tard, il ne l'était pas. Ils n'avaient même pas le droit de songer à en douter, eux, simple professeurs.

Bref, si le maître suprême l'avait dit, il en serait ainsi. Ce serait donc sous les ordres du Grand Manitou, le Gourou Souverain, (le Directeur, quoi!) qu'ils effectueraient des recherches dans Poudlard et ses alentours pour retrouver les élèves manquants à l'appel.

" Organisons-nous " déclara-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, soumis et prêts à se tuer au combat à son nom s'il le fallait.

" J'approuve avec _véhémence_ " fit McGonagall, les yeux ronds et tout à fait " têteuse ". Les autres adultes dans la salle soupçonnaient depuis quelques temps déjà Minerva et Albus de vivre ensemble une relation amoureuse, en secret, bien sûr. Évidemment, ils ne le disaient pas à voix haute, mais tous le pensaient… Et puis, les rumeurs entre professeurs, quoi de plus cocasse ?

Ils se séparèrent donc en équipes pour pouvoir couvrir plus de terrain en moins de temps et, joyeusement, ils sortirent de l'école par la grande porte d'un air sérieux et redoutablement solennel. Ils avaient l'air d'agents en robe noire dans la Matrice… Certains élèves nés de parents moldus le remarquèrent aussitôt lorsqu'ils passèrent dans la grande salle et s'esclaffèrent le moins bruyamment possible, expliquant la référence à leurs copains incultes.

Tous les professeurs s'étaient mobilisés, sans exception. Ils suivaient tous Dumby les yeux fermés, et avaient en plus très envie de retrouver les élèves manquants. Les Impures et Malefoy étaient détestables, mais ils mettaient de la vie dans leur pitoyable petite vie professorale. Weasley et Potter, eux, était des héros nationaux! Et puis, le Survivant _devait_ être là pour le retour de Voldie, sinon, qui les sauverait tous?

Les préfets se chargeaient de la surveillance des élèves restés à l'école, tous réunis dans la Grande Salle pour cette période de crise. Après tout, si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était de retour, il ne fallait prendre aucun risque.

Bref, tous étaient en état d'alerte à cause de six adolescents un peu rebelles qui décident impunément de sécher un cours.

__

Pendant ce temps, dans une charmante petite forêt sombre et inquiétante, à la tombée du jour…

" Axelle, s'il te plait, lâche moi… " implora Weasley d'une toute petite voix.

" Jamais ! Je t'ai eu, je te garde, point ! " dit la jeune fille, légèrement hystérique.

" Vos gueules, les mômes " leur intima Irys avec une pointe de sarcasme méchant dans la voix. " Vous nous importunez… "

En effet, pendant toutes ces heures " innocemment " passées dans le bois, ils avaient dû, _malheureusement_, se trouver des passes-temps. Évidemment, tous les classiques y étaient passés, du pendu au tic tac toe, en passant par le jeu de vérité-conséquence, ou même les devinettes et les charades… Ils n'avaient, on s'en doute avec ce genre de jeux débiles, pas tardé à s'ennuyer à mort. Ils étaient perdus, et les deux imbéciles en haut, sur leur balai, n'avaient pas daigné venir les chercher peut-être étaient-ils _occupés_, ou morts, ou de retour dans l'école à faire leurs devoirs… ce qui, somme toute, était fort improbable. Puis, après les jeux de gamins naïfs, innocents et ingénus, étaient venus les passes-temps d'un tout autre genre. Weasley, à son grand dam, en était le parfait exemple… Mais passons, ce n'est pas la souffrance Gryffondoresque qui nous intéresse.

" Tu crois qu'on va crever ici, Riri ? " demanda Irys, adoucie et blottie dans les bras de son adorable petit lionceau brun à lunettes rondes tout à fait _out_.

Bref, ils attendaient visiblement en vain. Ils étaient perdus, au milieu d'une inquiétante forêt, sans moyen de communication avec l'extérieur.

Et ils étaient des sorciers.

Ce simple fait aurait dû leur assurer la trouvaille d'une solution miracle qui les aurait sortis de là vite fait bien fait. Un sort, une potion, une incantation. Quelque chose!

Mais non…

Les professeurs de cette damnée école avaient sans doute pensé qu'aucun sorcier digne de ce nom ne pouvait se retrouver dans une situation aussi ridiculement moldue. Se perdre dans une forêt, c'était typique des moldus…

Et même que Potter décida de faire peur aux filles. (Axelle et Irys, en l'occurrence.)

" La nuit, dans une forêt comme celle-ci, toutes sortes de créatures sortent pour dévorer… "

" Oh, tais-toi, Potter " dit calmement Axelle, lasse et pas du tout effrayée. " Je suis crevée. Je vais me coucher. "

Les trois autres personnes présentes affichèrent un air digne du plus stupide des idiots de village connus jusqu'à date… ce qui, en effet, n'était pas un compliment.

" Dormir ? Ici ? " murmura Ron, terrifié.

" Mais oui, où d'autre ?! " cracha-t-elle.

" Oui, mais techniquement, c'est _en ce moment_, le duel d'Irys et Malefoy ! " leur rappela Harry, peu enclin à rester là où ils étaient pour la nuit. " En plus, on est _dans le bois_ ! " Dieu sait qu'il était courageux, et même téméraire, mais il était un peu trop poudré pour tenter de sommeiller à même le sol, dans une forêt obscure. Un tapis de feuilles humides et grouillantes de bestioles non-identifiées, ce n'était pas comparable à un fond de placard chaud et accueillant, après tout… Même le Survivant avait ses limites.

Mais que faire d'autre? La nuit avançait, la fatigue les gagnaient, ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution qu'attendre. Et aussi maudire Gypsy et Drago, qui traînaient on ne sait où, seuls, tout les deux… Peut-être sains et saufs au château, se prélassant devant un grand feu de foyer. Malefoy serait assoupi dans son fauteuil favori, tel un seigneur. Sa chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte, ses yeux clos, ses cheveux blonds totalement libres tomberaient gracieusement sur son visage angélique où un sourire enfantin viendrait s'esquisser.

Hum, hum…

Bref, les plus malchanceux de nos petits rebelles maudissaient les deux qui semblaient s'en être tirés avec plus d'aubaine.

Ron s'emporta le plus naïvement et crétinement qu'il était possible de le faire.

" Mais je veux pas je veux pas je veux pas je veux pas je veux pas je veux p… "

" STOP !!! " rugit Axelle, au bord de l'apoplexie. Il est vrai que cela lui tentait de moins en moins de dormir ici, puisqu'entre les arbres à la Tim Burton elle commençait à percevoir des sons… des bruits… des ombres… des trucs pas rassurants du tout, voyez. Et, n'étant pas une adorable Gryffie mais plutôt une détestable petite Serpentard, le courage n'était pas son fort, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire sur le sujet.

Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ?

__

Ailleurs, nul ne sait où.

" Drago, mon chou… "

" Oui ? " répondit amoureusement celui-ci, un sourire béat et légèrement suspect sur les lèvres.

" On devrait peut-être… "

" Oh, tu as raison ! " fit-il d'un ton énamouré et même… concupiscent, presque lascif. " Nous devrions nous y mettre tout de sui… "

Gypsy, outrée, le fit taire d'une gifle. Côté jointures, je tiens à préciser.

" Mais je ne parle pas de _ça _! " s'écria-t-elle, tout à fait ébahie par les… euh'm… avances… plutôt athées du jeune blond au regard de moins en moins glacial.

" Alors de quoi tu parles, chérie ? " (Il devenait vraiment cliché avec ses surnoms américanisés…)

" Je parle des _autres_, voyons ! " dit-elle avec véhémence. " Ils sont encore dans le bois… "

" Raaah, je sais. Y a sûrement d'autres personnes à leur recherche, là, ne t'en fais pas et surtout, _surtout_, ne culpabilise pas. " lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante. (Et Dieu sait qu'un Malefoy peut l'être si cela est dans ses intérêts…)

__

Quelque part en bas…

Mais merde, quand est-ce qu'ils allaient sortir de cette putain de forêt? Ça devenait ennuyant, à la fin!

Ils devaient garder leur calme. Gypsy et Drago étaient soit encore dans es airs à les chercher, soit à l'école. Dans le dernier des cas, ils auraient sûrement averti un membre du corps enseignant. Alors, ils étaient sauvés!

Donc, surtout, pas de panique.

Axelle soupira. Le calme et l'art de rester zen était quelque chose que le dernier des mâles Weasley ferait bien d'apprendre illico presto, s'il ne voulait pas mourir jeune (soit d'une crise d'hyperventilation, soit parce que Red aurait perdu patience…)

Soulagés, ils s'écrasèrent donc par terre pour une énième fois et attendirent, simplement. En silence.

Silence qui parfois était brisé par les gargouillements intempestifs du ventre de Weasley, qui avait faim, comme d'habitude, et se digérait l'estomac, ou encore par un hurlement lugubre déchirant la nuit. Certes il faisait froid, certes ils étaient fatigués, certes ils avaient faim, mais bientôt ils seraient à l'abri…

__

…le temps passa…

…et passa encore…

…et repassa une autre fois en courant…

Maintenant, recroquevillés sur le tapis de feuilles de la Forêt Interdite, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Irys Oroïd et Axelle Red dormaient profondément, malgré les circonstances plutôt déconcertantes et inquiétantes de leur présence ici et surtout, de l'endroit même où ils sommeillaient paisiblement.

__

(Voix en background, chuchotements et exclamations étouffées)

" Ils sont en vie ! " fit McGonnagall, ravie.

" Alléluia ! " rugit Hagrid, qui avait guidé, de bonne grâce, tout le corps enseignant dans la forêt.

" Je vais les massacrer " murmura alors une voix glaciale que tout le monde connaît et qui, malgré tout, avait les intonations typiques de l'inquiétude.

" Allons, allons " le rassura Dumbledore.

Il claqua des mains, réveillant en sursaut toute la petite clique perdue et désormais retrouvée.

Axelle et Irys ouvrirent les yeux en premier, conscientes que quelque chose se passait.

Potter, lui, ouvrit péniblement les yeux, l'air perdu.

Quant à Weasley, il lui fallut deux ou trois coups de pieds dans les côtes de la part de son ami pour le réveiller.

Bref, quand tout ce beau petit monde ne fut plus dans les bras de Morphée, le directeur s'approcha, l'air sévère.

" Harry, tu m'as désobéis délibérément. Et tu as mis tes petits camarades en danger. "

Le directeur semblait avoir totalement oublié toute discrétion sur son favoritisme. Il blâmait Harry, et s'inquiétait pour Harry. Les autres n'étaient pas Harry. Ils les puniraient donc, mais ils éviteraient le sermon.

" J'en ai assez!! " s'exclama soudain le Survivant-qui-pique-encore-sa-crise-d'acolescence avec fureur.

Irys se retint de rire. Elle feignit donc l'indifférence, mais ce qui se déroulait était vraiment trop drôle, presque autant que Malefoy avec son père plus tôt dans la journée elle devait donc en profiter.

" Vous n'êtes pas mon père, monsieur ! "

" Allons donc, Harry… Il est évident que je ne le sui… "

" Laissez-moi parler, alors ! "

Toutes les personnes présentes blêmirent, à l'exception de Dumbledore, qui lui gardait toujours son calme.

" Soit, Harry. Parle-nous, nous sommes là pour t'écouter. Nous sommes toujours là pour t'écouter, en fait, notre existence se résume à… "

Il fut brusquement coupé par Axelle qui, mine de rien, n'avait plus le goût aux disputes à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit et préférait retourner au château pour continuer aimablement cette querelle inter-génération et surtout, pour aller dormir.

" Monsieur le Directeur… " commença-t-elle, hésitante. " Nous devrions rentrer au château au lieu de… "

" Oui! " coupa Dumby, qui n'avait plus rien d'un vieux sénile (sauf en apparence). Une énergie nouvelle émanait de tout son être, probablement conférée par la colère noire qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Ce gamin, du haut de ses 17 ans, osait le confronter de manière si futile alors qu'il avait tant fait pour ce dit gamin?!

Il l'avait élevé, l'avait aidé, conseillé, avait été une famille, un confident, une porte ouverte à n'importe quelle heure et dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Et ce bordel de marmot se permettait encore de se plaindre et de lui faire des reproches?!

Dumbledore était réputé pour garder son calme en toute situation. Son sang-froid exceptionnel avait fait son mérite et sa réputation. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus de ce foutu mioche!

C'était d'un total manque de respect !

Frustré, le plus grand sorcier de l'époque mit les poings sur ses hanches, dans une posture menaçante mais néanmoins comique Irys pouffa, Axelle haussa un sourcil et tout le monde attendit la suite.

…qui ne vint pas, à la grande surprise de tous.

Hagrid, comparativement à d'autres fois, semblait plutôt raisonnable et, au grand bonheur de Potter, il quémanda l'attention de Dumbledore afin qu'ils retournent illico au château. Après tout, une nouvelle créature se baladait librement dans sa maison depuis quelques heures (le temps qu'il réussisse à la capturer), et il ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de faire trop de dégâts ou pire encore, de se blesser. C'était pour le prochain cours de SACM, après tout. Diablement important, selon lui. Plus, en tout cas, que le premier savon que se préparait Dumby à passer au Survivant… Tout est relatif, vous dis-je.

C'est donc de cette manière qu'il sauva la mise aux fugueurs et qu'il permit à leur duel de la soirée d'avoir lieu. Et tout cela sans la moindre bonne intention, et inconsciemment de surcroît. Merci, Hagrid. On commençait à ne plus y croire, à ce satané duel…


	8. Chapitre 8

****

Chapitre 8

Hagrid, un fin connaisseur de la forêt, conduisit tout le monde jusqu'au château. L'ambiance du trajet étaient assez tendue, encore une fois à cause de Potter et de sa stupide petite crise d'adolescent égocentrique.

Arrivée dans le Hall de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, le directeur se tourna vers ceux qui le suivaient, tels les moutons qu'ils étaient (donc, six élèves et toute une myriade de professeurs).

D'un ton las et fatigué, il leur adressa ces quelques mots…

" Je remercie ardemment tous les enseignants pour leurs nombreux déplacements engendrés par ces six étudiants qui seront sévèrement punis… demain matin. Il se fait tard et je crois que chacun ici mérite une bonne nuit de sommeil. "

Tout le monde se dispersa en silence.

" Sauf toi, Harry. Je voudrais te parler… " ajouta Dumbledore d'un ton paternel.

Axelle, malgré la fatigue, offrit au Survivant son sourire le plus moqueur.

Gypsy et Malefoy s'étaient nonchalamment appuyés contre le mur, des airs de je-m'en-foutisme plaqués sur leurs visages.

Seul Irys et Weasley semblaient un tant soit peu concernés par la situation. Mais bon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment, sauf lancer un dernier regard compatissant à leur ami et/ou petit-ami et aller se coucher, laissant Potter se démerder tout seul.

Mais… c'était pour la forme, bien sûr.

Dans le sens, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, qu'ils n'iraient _pas_ se coucher, évidemment. Il était certes tard, mais une entente reste une entente, et le duel Malefoy/Oroïd, en plus d'en être une, était très attendu de la part de tout le monde.

Axelle se pencha vers ses " copains " et mumura :

" Dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, dans dix minutes. "

C'était davantage un ordre que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

…Ils obéirent donc.

Ron fit mine de partir mais, à sa non-surprise, sa " dulcinée " le retint.

" Toi, tu restes, _chéri_. "

Irys, toute excitée, n'avait qu'une idée en tête : massacrer Malefoy.

Mais Drago étant ce qu'il était, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Dans la joie et l'harmonie générale, ils prirent donc la direction de la Salle Commune.

Irys était un peu nerveuse. Elle était surtout en surcharge d'énergie, mais la nervosité gagnait quand même du terrain. Elle allait affronter un Malefoy, fils d'un Mangemort (tout aussi Malefoy) sanguinaire.

Mais elle était une Impure, et ces détails ne l'inquiétaient pas outre mesure. Seulement, après la dérouillée qu'elle s'était prise en cours de DCFM le matin même, elle avait un léger doute. Et puis, Drago avait fait ses preuves avec le Munio Universus. Il avait un don, _rien de moins_.

Potter, qui se prit une " raclée " de la part de son protecteur, j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore le Grand, les rejoignit miraculeusement à l'heure dite ; il avait réussi à se pousser de son dortoir auquel il était avait reclus pour le reste de la semaine grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, béni soit son père et ce charmant héritage… bref.

Il entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, nul ne sait comment, mais toujours est-il que le duel allait commencer : une estrade avait été montée, une foule s'était amassée au pied de celle-ci et ce, sans la moindre permission professorale. Ce duel aurait normalement eu lieu dans la Grande Salle, mais les derniers évènements avaient… euh'm, disons… _bloqué_ certaines possibilités qui eurent été alléchantes s'ils n'avaient pas malencontreusement séché leurs cours… Hermione, bien sûr, ne faillerait pas à sa tâche le lendemain : faire la morale à ses copains et finalement leur pardonner (surtout par amour pour Weasley) ce _petit_ égarement.

À son arrivée, Harry remarqua Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier était à l'écart de tous, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en cuir aux teintes verdâtres ; il semblait satisfait. Peut-être que lui et Drago avaient-ils eu une " discussion " du même type qu'il venait d'avoir avec Albus.

Gypsy et Axelle étaient aux première loges pour assister au duel.

Ron était déjà là, aux côtés d'Axelle, se passionnant pour le bout de ses chaussures.

Pour une fois, l'Impure avait autre chose à faire que de le harceler. Elle était ardemment concentrée sur l'estrade, tentant de prévoir ce qui s'y passerait exactement.

Quelqu'un s'était auto-proclamé arbitre, et ce dernier siffla (très fort, en passant) pour ramener l'ordre et surtout, l'attention sur lui.

" Mesdames, messieurs, créatures et autres, bonsoir " clama-t-il à l'assemblée.

Sur l'estrade, Irys, un peu tassée sur elle-même car légèrement intimidée, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Drago, lui, se drapait dans sa dignité et était craquant ; il semblait tout à fait dans son élément sur cette scène, comme s'il avait toujours fait cela.

" Maintenant, applaudissez nos deux duellistes de ce soir, j'ai nommé Irys Oroïd, charmante Impure totalement pur-sang… "

Une sauvage ovation et une salve d'applaudissement extatiques l'acclamèrent aussitôt, la faisant rougir au plus haut degré.

" …et Drago Malefoy, plus riche héritier du monde sorcier et futur Mangemort ! "

Drago s'avança d'un pas assuré. Il était élégant, c'était bien peu dire! Dire qu'il était beau aurait été d'une platitude si insignifiante qu'elle aurait été tout juste bonne à provoquer un rire de miséricorde. Il portait un ensemble (robe de sorcier et cape) bordeaux et noir. Cet ensemble tombait sur lui comme si il était né uniquement pour porter ce vêtement. C'était plus que du " sur mesure ".

Ses cheveux avaient retrouvée leur coiffure habituelle, donc tirés vers l'arrière. Il découlait de lui une étrange émanation, un mélange de confiance et de sérénité qui lui donnait un air sexy.

Dans ses yeux gris brillait une curieuse lueur.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers son adversaire, tout de suite après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil aux spectateurs et, on s'en doute, à Gypsy. Cette dernière avait le visage dénué de toute expression, et lorsque son regard rencontra le sien, il ne sut déchiffrer ses pensées ; cela le déconcentra quelque peu, puisqu'il s'attendait dès le départ à la voir hystérique, l'applaudissant comme une démente et aussi enthousiasmée que les autres. C'est donc les sourcils légèrement froncés qu'il s'avança de quelques pas vers Irys, qui faisait de même. À environ un mètre cinquante, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent fixement, droit dans les yeux, se mesurant du regard. Ensuite, ils firent le salut, et sortirent leur baguette au signal de l'arbitre.

Oui, le premier duel allait _enfin_ commencer…

" En garde ! " leur ordonna l'arbitre d'une voix autoritaire.

Drago ne se fit pas prier. Il se mit en position.

Il n'avait pas de stratégie pour ce duel. Seulement une idée fixe avec laquelle il coexistait depuis peu : il voulait gagner.

Et ce qu'un Malefoy veut, un Malefoy l'obtient.

Mais il n'avait pas la moindre petite esquisse de représentation mentale de ce qui pourrait se produire.

Irys non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle avait eu l'esprit trop occupé par Potter pour y réfléchir sérieusement. Mais, à bien y penser, elle aurait dû ; Drago n'était pas n'importe qui, ce n'était donc pas un petit sorcier de pacotille qu'elle affrontait présentement, mais bel et bien l'élite, la crème de la crème !

Au signal de l'arbitre (_Allez !_), elle leva donc sa baguette le plus vite possible en vue de lancer un sort au blondinet à quelques pas d'elle.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas lancer n'importe quoi, comme sort! Elle l'avais testé en DCFM et elle savait maintenant que ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'elle s'était plu à le croire!

Drago Malefoy était puissant et intelligent. Des sortilèges de débutant tels que le fameux Expelliarmus n'allaient certainement pas suffire pour le vaincre. Même pas pour le surprendre, en fait!

Elle commençait à douter, c'était mal parti. Elle devait être sûre d'elle-même à cent pour cent.

Drago, d'un mouvement leste, fut celui qui ouvrit le combat, de la manière la plus Serpentard qui soit.

Il _recula_.

De quelques pas, certes, et sans même quitter l'Impure des yeux, mais il recula quand même. Ce qui déconcentra son adversaire.

Était-ce une feinte, une retraite ?

Irys se rendit compte trop tard, hélas, qu'elle aurait dû attaquer au lieu de l'observer…

" _Mobilis Corpus !_ " hurla-t-il, le regard brillant. Irys, bien malgré elle, se sentit quitter le sol…

Irys fut soulevée du sol d'un coup sec. Elle regarda Malefoy d'un œil mauvais. Il était déloyal!

En fait, non, il jouait encore selon les règles, mais elle détestait être en situation de soumission! Et, oui, c'est ce que c'était, une soumission! Irys ne pouvait plus contrôler ses mouvements, c'est Drago qui en avait maintenant le pouvoir.

Alors voilà, Irys flottait dans l'air, au gré des humeurs de Malefoy qui avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Et la foule retenait son souffle…

Il la fit s'élever à quelques mètre du sol, trois environ, et la stabilisa. Elle semblait en apesanteur, et manifestement c'était le cas ; ses cheveux noirs voletaient tout autour de sa tête et elle ne sentait plus le poids de son corps. C'était agréable, et elle profita du moment autant que possible. Mais, toute à sa rêverie, elle ne chercha pas à se défendre ; Drago, en bon opportuniste, en profita.

" _Laboris Saltus _! " dit-il, un air de satisfaction plaqué sur le visage.

Irys, sur le coup, ne comprit pas d'où venait son malaise. Puis elle saisit.

La formule _Laboris_ était un dérivé de _Doloris_… Et elle sentait une sourde chaleur s'insinuer dans sa gorge… Et elle comprit le reste à ce moment là. _Saltus_ ne signifiait rien de moins que " gorge " en latin ! Était-ce un sort typiquement Mangemort ?

Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration, mais une souffrance aiguë au niveau du larynx l'en empêcha.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Irys n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Et, sincèrement, elle n'était pas non plus en état de réfléchir.

Suspendue dans les air par une force inimaginable, elle ressentait une douleur poignante à la gorge.

Drago arborait une mine sérieuse. Il était loin du sourire moqueur que tout le monde attendait. Il était concentré à sa tâche, ça se voyait.

Que de suspens, tout de même!

Qu'est-ce qu'Irys pouvait-elle bien faire?

À part se laisser crever sans discuter, bien sûr.  
Non, finalement, il n'y avait pas d'issue. Elle était faire comme un rat, elle allait mourir, Drago la tuait en ce moment même. Elle mourrait.

__

Elle mourrait.

Sans se débattre, soumise, facile à battre et résignée ? Mais il n'en était pas question !

Mais le noir, déjà, se faisait autour d'elle. Et le peu d'énergie qui lui restait s'envolait, se dispersait. Après tout, c'était si facile de mourir… si simple… Agréable.

Au moment où ces pensées morbides traversaient son inconscient et qu'elle se laissait aller au coma caractérisant le " début " de la mort, Drago mit fin au supplice.

Par charité ou par peur d'avoir des problèmes lorsqu'un des professeurs trouverait un cadavre dans la salle commune des Serpentard? Nul ne saurait jamais. Enfin, sauf Malefoy qui avait, bien heureusement, décidé pour une raison obscure d'épargner Irys.

Donc, ils en étaient là. Blondinet, sur ses gardes, terriblement sexy, dégageant une puissance digne de lui.

Oroïd, par contre, était loin d'avoir cette contenance. Haletante, elle avait ses mains sur ses genoux et semblait prête à s'effondrer à terre, hurlant sa douleur, sa rage et sa fatigue. Abandonner… Mais Impure un jour, Impure toujours. Alors renoncer n'était même pas envisageable.

De toute manière, elle n'en avait pas l'intention.

Plus bas, à côté de l'estrade, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Axelle avait été terrifiée pour son amie, Gypsy aussi. Était-ce dans les règles, ce sortilège ? Non ? Utiliserait-il le Doloris ? Ça ne pourrait pas être bien pire, non ?

Lucius Malefoy, affalé sur son fauteuil, avait tout observé d'un œil critique, acéré. Il était relativement fier de son fils ; cet agencement de sortilèges n'était pas facile à maîtriser, et il y était arrivé avec brio. Au grand dam de l'Impure qui avait la respiration sifflante et un teint plutôt blême…

" Ma pauvre chérie, ma douce amour ! " chuchota Harry, tout aussi ébahi que les autres mais surtout inquiet à mort pour sa dulcinée. Ron lui jeta un regard apeuré, et les deux braquèrent de nouveau leurs yeux sur les deux duellistes.

Drago semblait ne plus être sur ses gardes ; il semblait plutôt détendu, satisfait.

Qu'allait-il faire? La foule (plutôt dense) était loin de s'ennuyer, en tout cas! Il y avait de quoi être enthousiaste! Sexy-Blondinet contre une Impure! Deux puissances d'égale dignité, s'affrontant dans un combat qui deviendrait sans doute sanglant dans de brefs délais ! Mais pourquoi tant de haine? Alliés, ces deux-là auraient pu tout faire! Aucune limite! Mais non, elle avait privilégié le bon coté de la Force au mauvais. Elle avait choisit Luke au lieu de Han. Thybalt au lieu de Roméo. Le gentil toutou au méchant garçon, quoi!

Drago prit son air le plus extatiquement hautain, regarda Irys de haut comme il savait si bien le faire, replaça une de ses soyeuses mèches blondes, releva le menton et dirigea ensuite son regard mercurien vers la foule. Puis, levant son bras gauche et enveloppant du mouvement l'assemblée entière, il prit la parole avec le charisme propre aux Malefoy.

" Messieurs, mesdames… "

Une attention aiguë, fanatique, lui répondit dans un silence vertigineux..

" À vous de décider ce soir… "

Quelques soupirs béats brisèrent le silence régnant dans la salle l'espace d'un instant.

Le temps était suspendu entre ses deux phrases…

" Je lui laisse la vie sauve ou pas ? "

La foule eut la même réaction… Ou plutôt, la même absence de réaction. Rien, un silence où tous consultaient leur accompagnateur à ce grand événement du regard pour savoir quoi faire. Ce n'était pas la coutume! Le public, durant un duel, n'était jamais, _au grand jamais_ consulté! C'était très… innovateur de la part du jeune Malefoy ! Comment réagir? Ils prenaient tous soudainement conscience qu'ils avaient la vie d'Irys entre les mains. C'était à eux, pauvres mortels, de décider si elle poursuivrait ou non son existence ! Une Impure de moins, ça détruirait totalement les deux autres sang-de-bourbe… Idée ô sublimement malsaine, quand tu nous tiens!

Ces trois jeunes filles étaient des pestes, des poisons, des salopes de première !

S'en débarrasser… Malefoy leur donnait cette opportunité.

Fallait-il en profiter de la plus basse manière qui soit ? Oui ?

Cette idée prenait du temps à germer dans l'esprit des Serpentards et Gryffondors présents.

Mais Gypsy, elle, avait déjà pris la décision qui sauverait ou non son amie.

" Drago, mon chou, où est le plaisir si elle crève ? À moins que… "

L'atmosphère se tendit : était-ce le retour des joutes verbales ?

" …à moins que tu ne sois nécrophile, comme Voldemort… Si c'est vraiment le cas, je te prierais de ne plus m'approcher à l'avenir. "

Au lieu d'être outré, vexé et de se désorganiser complètement, Drago poussa un soupir profondément ennuyé, plein de classe. Il croisa les bras, avec une moue boudeuse. Il était riche, et ça se voyait : comme s'il avait tellement appris que seul son propre sort comptait qu'il trouvait la condition des larves l'entourant totalement en-dessous de lui vraiment futile. Alors le châtiment qu'il allait faire subir à Irys, il s'en souciait autant que de sa première insulte.

Bref, il était parfait. Une véritable délectation pour les yeux. Rien de moins.

Mais il répondit néanmoins ; il devait quand même avoir le dernier mot.

Il était Malefoy, par tous les saints ! Il dit, d'une voix singulièrement douce, charmeuse :

" Ohh, Gypsy chérie, tu as tellement raison… C'est pourquoi j'ai si hâte à notre duel, pour pouvoir… hum… profiter… de la _position_ de domination que j'aurai sur toi, et avec de la chance… si tu meurs… je pourrai… "

Gypsy ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement. De quel droit pouvait-il… en public…?

Elle lui décocha son plus terrible regard noir.

C'était une bassesse que même le pire Malefoy ne se serait pas permise…

Mais non, voyons! Il était LE pire des Malefoy et il se l'était permise, cette bassesse!

Lucius, dans son coin, éclata de rire, réaction, croyez-le bien, très peu habituelle. Son fils, contrairement à ce qu'il avait longtemps pensé, n'était pas le fruit de Narcissa et d'un illustre inconnu. Parce que franchement, ressemblance physique mise à part, Lucius se plaisait à croire que son fils était le contraire de lui. Alors qu'au contraire, tout les liaient!

Mais il y avait une chose que Drago n'avait pas prévue.

Et si cette intervention de Gypsy n'était pas fortuite ? Et si c'était en fait un complot absolument et subtilement Impurien ? Qu'en fait, Gypsy, en accaparant ainsi toute l'attention du jeune blond, laissait à son amie Irys non seulement l'occasion de reprendre des forces mais aussi de prendre Malefoy par surprise ? Pour Drago et tous les autres, c'était totalement imprévu ! De toute manière, comment aurait-il pu s'en douter une seconde ? C'était un concours de circonstances assez fabuleux, et Gypsy avait su en profiter avec brio, en bonne Serpentard qu'elle était… Il y avait eu, à l'insu de tous, un dialogue muet, visuel, entre elle et Irys. Tout avait été très clair entre elles : Malefoy faisait son discours, Gypsy engageait ensuite la " conversation " et pendant ce temps, Irys se préparait à lui foutre la raclée de sa vie !

La raclée de sa vie! Rien de moins, et plus si affinités, mesdames et messieurs!

Sans plaisanter, personne ne savait... La salle entière avaient les yeux rivés sur les deux combattants. Qui allait gagner? Malefoy avait pris un bon départ, un très bon départ, un excellent départ...

Mais Oroïd, elle, était une Impure. Ce qui lui conférait une victoire presque assurée. (le " presque " parce qu'elle se battait quand même contre un fils de Mangemort)

Alors bref, match nul? À date, oui.

Les deux étaient là, dans un moment interminablement long, à se fixer intensément.

Axelle regarda sa montre. Ils en mettaient, un temps, à s'exterminer!

Soudain, Irys s'écria :

" _Stupefix _! "

Malefoy s'effondra sur le sol, touché de plein fouet par le sort. Irys, oubliant toute dignité, se mit à s'applaudir elle-même, emportant avec elle une partie de la foule qui comptait pour elle et non pour le blondinet.

Malefoy, comme ligoté, oubliant toutes manières un tant soit peu hautaines, se mit à… _couiner_. Si si j'vous jure.

Le plus jeune Malefoy _couina_. Pas vraiment fort, mais juste assez pour que les personnes dans les premières rangées l'entendent ; heureusement, cependant, qu'il avait retrouvé son ancienne réputation… Sinon, il aurait été rabaissé à un point inimaginable et de non-retour.

Il était en mauvaise posture, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

" Cette stupide confrontation se terminera-t-elle un jour? " pensa Sexy-Blondinet avec rage.

Il savait bien qu'il ne resterait pas toute sa vie à combattre dans ce duel merdique. Seulement cette nuit, donc seulement quelques heures, ou peut-être quelques minutes s'il avait de la chance… Ce qui le rendait dément de fureur, c'est qu'après ce duel qui ne le menait nulle part, il y en avait deux autres qui ne le mèneraient pas plus loin!

Donc, Drago était dans une position compromettante, exposé aux regards lubriques de toutes les adolescentes présentes (ou presque, on s'entend) et cela ne faisait pas l'affaire de Gypsy, qui avait décidé de se la jouer jalouse pour ce soir ; elle se mit donc en rogne et son aura négative se fit ressentir : les filles (et les mecs, pourquoi pas ?) se calmèrent aussitôt, baissant piteusement le regard sur le sol ou la scène.

Irys, entre temps, avait continué de s'applaudir et souriait béatement. Puis, satisfaite, elle releva le sortilège et Drago, comme un ressort, se releva le plus rapidement qu'il était possible de le faire.

Puis, dignement, il épousseta sa cape et dressa le menton, hautain. Il dit, comme un feulement :

" C'est fini, maintenant, Oroïd… "

Irys ne voulait pas se soumettre aux ordres de ce pseudo-mangemort. Mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités. Soit elle admettait sa défaite flagrante dès maintenant, soit elle continuait et continuait à se battre en vain, subissant ainsi le plus humiliant des insuccès de sa vie.

Alors, que faire?

(_Merci, crabinette de mon cœur, de me laisser sans ressources pour la suite de ce duel, _songea une des écrivaines de cette fic en rageant.)

Axelle, remarquant le dilemme de son Impure d'amie, lui vint en secours.

" Irys, ma puce ! "

La puce en question se retourna vers la source de cet appel.

" Oui, 'Xelle ? "

" Fais-lui mordre la poussière, à cet inutile blanc-bec de pacotille ! "

Ce fut au tour de Gypsy de s'indigner :

" Hey! Pas de pacotille, les filles! Il est quand même de qualité, mon blanc-bec! " plaisanta Gyspy.

" Oui, car on sait toutes que tu as choisit la qualité, et non la qualité, contrairement à Ax' " pouffa Irys.

" Ben quoi! " lança innocemment Axelle, le regard rieur de la complicité qui régnait encore et toujours entre elle et ses amies d'Impures.

Drago était éberlué. Il signifiait clairement à cette poufiasse que c'était terminé : qu'il avait gagné. Et elle trouvait le moyen de plaisanter nonchalamment avec ses amies, comme dans un pyjama party! Elles avaient atteint le comble!

Le public non plus n'en revenait pas.

Même Lucius Malefoy s'indignait, seul dans son coin, du manque de sérieux de ces filles.

Il se leva élégamment, avec la prestance d'un monarque, et s'avança dignement parmi l'assemblée d'élèves perplexes, qui s'écartaient vivement sur son passage.

Il leva la tête, ignorant les Impures, et regarda son fils.

Ce dernier déglutit. Son père semblait dire " Et c'est pour ces filles que tu m'as demandé de déplacer mon corps de dieu en cet horrible endroit qu'est Poudlard ? ". Hélas, il se trompait (encore).

Lucius daigna enfin s'occuper des Impures après un long silence passé à observer son rejeton. Un sourire fleurit alors sur ses lèvres à la courbure sensuelle et il s'adressa aux trois, en même temps.

" Vous êtes vibrantes de pathétisme " déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Les trois Impures arrêtèrent prestement leur babillage. Elle le regardèrent ensuite, amusées, d'un air signifiant clairement " ta remarque nous touche autant que si un première année nous avaient traité de putes... En clair, pas le moins du monde. "

Mais Malefoy Senior n'était pas ressorti indemne psychologiquement de leur dernier " affrontement ".

Il en avait tiré une leçon : l'essentiel avec les Impures était de garder son sang froid…

Cependant, les Impures possédaient un don : celui de _déstabiliser_. Et ceci, sans le moindre effort. Elles pouvaient être cruelles, cyniques, ou alors impertinentes, mais elles avaient toujours une très large panoplie de méthodes visant à ébranler les convictions profondes des autres. Et Lucius venait de s'engager dans cet engrenage sans fin, paix à son âme.

Ce fut Gypsy qui commença :

" Monsieur Malefoy, je tenais à vous avouer quelque chose… "

Le monsieur Malefoy en question, du haut de son piédestal de froideur, s'attendit alors au pire. Il dit donc, d'une voix somme toute assez hésitante :

" Oui… ? "

Gypsy, tout en tortillant une de ses mèches roux délavé, répondit, l'air timide :

" Je vous trouve _extrêmement_ séduisant. "

Et ce fut tout ; elle n'ajouta rien à ce commentaire. Elle espérait, cependant, qu'il porterait fruit…

Lucius n'en revenait pas. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça!

Il devait garder son calme légendaire et passer outre le fait que cette petite dévergondée, et accessoirement l'actuelle petite amie de son fils, venait de lui faire un commentaire aguicheur!

Comment réagir? Il aurait bien voulu rester de marbre, mais elle avait un don pour réveiller sa colère !

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui donner la satisfaction de lui répondre sur le même ton, et donc un ton puéril et enfantin!

Il se racla donc la gorge, en désespoir de cause, et la toisa d'un air dédaigneux magnifique.

" Je n'ai pas à répondre à une telle impertinence, mademoiselle " répondit-il en se drapant dans sa dignité. Malheureusement pour lui, Drago était désormais (malgré les duels) du côté des Impures, et il décida de leur venir en aide.

" Père, je vous ferai remarquer que Gypsy vous faisait un compliment ; ne serait-ce pas la moindre des politesses que de lui répondre obligeamment, ou d'au moins la remercier ? Votre éducation vous y oblige, je crois. "

" J'vais crever " songea Lucius.

" J'vais crever, et ce petit con héritera parce que sa mère a insisté pour qu'il soit sur le testament ".

Les raisons du pessimisme de Lucius n'était pas évidentes à comprendre. En fait, il n'allait pas crever au sens littéral, bien entendu. Seulement, il avait l'impression que ces petites garces prenaient de l'emprise sur lui.

Et il n'avait pas tort. Si tout allait pour le pire, son fils s'éprendrait vraiment de cette petite salope impertinente, et il serait obligé de l'accueillir à dîner (et plus si affinités, bien sûr !) dans son vaste et luxueux manoir, comme le feraient n'importe quels parents normaux, et il devrait la supporter tant bien que mal tandis que Narcissa s'abrutirait de la vivacité d'esprit de celle-ci, et caetera, évidemment ! Bref, il était dans le pétrin, et pas qu'un peu. Il devait trouver une réponse qui la réduirait à néant, cette sang-de-bourbe, et définitivement ! Parce qu'en plus, les Doloris n'avaient pas de pouvoir sur elle !

" Quelle pétasse " pensa-t-il, et il lui répondit enfin :

" Fils, saches seulement que je suis ton père. Cela implique forcément que nous ayons des points communs. J'espère donc que tu te souviendras, au moment voulu et je crois bien que c'en est un, un moment voulu, que tu ne dois en aucun cas lever la voix contre moi. Surtout pas pour défendre une sang-de-bourbe. "

Lucius avait craché cette dernière phrase comme si les mots mêmes lui empoisonnaient l'existence. Et c'était ça, en fait. Son abrutie de progéniture s'entichait d'une sorcière de famille impure ! Mon dieu, mais qu'avait-il donc fait, par Voldemort, pour que son mioche ait une aussi mauvaise éducation!?!

Drago décida de l'ignorer, se retourna vers Irys et… changea d'idée.

D'un haussement de sourcil méprisant (envers son _père_, par tous les saints !), il lui signifia clairement que celui-ci se gourait. Complètement. Puis, comme si c'était l'évidence, il lui dit :

" Père, vous savez, c'était à Gypsy que vous deviez répondre, pas à moi… C'est _elle_ qui vous a complimenté, que je sache. "

Tout à coup, sur la tempe droite de Lucius Malefoy apparut _la_ veine, celle qui était depuis toujours annonciatrice d'une crise de nerfs…

(_Tous aux abris_, bordel de merde !)

Son cœur battait rapidement, et la veine suivait docilement le rythme. Lucius Malefoy, le grand, le fort, le calme, le sexy, le taciturne, celui qui restait toujours de marbre, c'est celui-là même qui allait, pas littéralement (malheureusement pour les amateurs de sanglant), exploser. Il allait déverser toute la colère et la rage d'une vie (et Dieu sait que sa vie en avait été remplie) sur cette carcasse blonde qui osait se prétendre son successeur. Et, par Merlin, ça allait lui faire un bien fou…

C'est donc avec un air de psychopathe qu'il adressa ces quelques mots à son fils :

" Je… vais… te… tuer… "

Drago eut une expression à peine étonnée, puis se détourna de son père pour regarder Gypsy, qui retenait difficilement son fou rire. D'un regard, il lui signifia qu'elle avait réussi ce qu'elle avait entreprit, soit " faire enrager le Mangemort ici-présent " et qu'elle pourrait continuer, mais _après_ le duel.

" Drago Malefoy ! " hurla Lucius, rouge de fureur.

" Oui, père ? " demanda ledit Drago Malefoy de sa voix traînante, se moquant ouvertement (et en public, bon sang ! était-il à ce point suicidaire ?) de son géniteur.

Qu'avait-il à perdre, de toute façon? Sexy-Blondinet était sûr de s'en tirer avec au moins une correction en règle, donnée soit par son paternel soit par une ou plusieurs Impures. Alors, mené par le courage du désespoir et la nonchalance de l'acceptation, il n'avait plus à reculer devant rien! Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, les paroles qui s'échapperait de sa bouche, les gestes qu'il poserait, l'issue serait irrémédiablement une raclée pas possible. Donc, pourquoi s'en faire? Se soucier de tout les facteurs qui entraient en jeu n'était, pour Blondinet-choupinet, pas la solution pour le moment. Il allait donc profiter avec véhémence de chaque moment de liberté avant d'être cloué sur un lit de l'infirmerie !

Lucius respira par le nez, sidéré par l'attitude de son si brillant garçonnet. Son fils continuait de se pavaner, comme il le lui avait si négligemment enseigné, avec son port altier resplendissant et sa gueule de séducteur ; il se moquait ouvertement de lui et ne songeait plus aux conséquences. Il y avait donc un problème. Lucius se mit donc en tête de découvrir ce mal, coûte que coûte.  
Aussitôt, il se calma et considéra la situation d'un œil plus critique. La réviser sous tous les angles. Donc…

Ce n'était pas son éducation : il lui avait payé une nourrice-mangemort dès son plus jeune âge.

Sa mère n'avait pas pu l'influencer, insipide comme elle était! Et puis, elle était tellement niaise qu'elle aurait du mal à comprendre le sens du mot " manipuler " même si sa triste vie en dépendait!

Alors, pourquoi pas Poudlard?

Non, il avait veillé à ce que sa progéniture ne subisse pas une emprise de la part des autres Maisons en s'assurant qu'il soit le petit patron de sa propre Maison. Donc, aucun risque de ce côté…

Alors quoi? Les Impures? Mais il ne les fréquentait que depuis quelques jours! Elles n'avaient pas pu le convertir à ce point là en si peu de temps!

Il les observa donc.

Irys Oroïd, en face de son fils, sa baguette à la main, semblait plus taciturne que les autres. Elle avait l'air plus calme, plus sombre aussi. Ses cheveux noirs dégradés voilaient un peu son visage et elle ne semblait pas désirer les attacher ; elle regardait son entourage avec une sorte de désinvolture blasée, non pas désintéressée mais plutôt… désenchantée. Elle semblait avoir l'esprit constamment occupé, sans relâche ; toujours en train de penser et un peu torturée par cet état de choses.

Axelle Red, la blonde aux cheveux constamment attachés, avait un air plus narquois, plus têtu. Les bras croisés, elle affichait un je-m'en-foutisme un peu déplacé, mais assidu. Elle semblait saisir le sens des choses mais sans s'en occuper ; une sorte de simplicité débonnaire mais légèrement acide. Son sourcil haussé, elle jugeait ce qu'elle voyait, mais avec tranquillité ; elle ne voyait apparemment pas l'utilité d'intervenir lorsque c'était nécessaire et c'est pourquoi elle était sarcastique, ou moqueuse.

Gypsy Kaosu, quant à elle, jetait sur le monde un regard acéré, sans pitié mais pourtant indulgent ; il émanait d'elle une sorte de sérénité incongrue qu'elle dissimulait sous des apparences enjouées et insouciantes. Elle vivait sa vie avec une certaine facilité, c'était évident ; elle laissait venir les choses à elle avant de les analyser. Au jour le jour, littéralement. Cependant, ce n'était pas son habillement excentrique ou ses cheveux décolorés qui le lui cacherait, à lui, Lucius Malefoy, ce qu'elle était vraiment ; il était trop habile pour se laisser avoir.

Ces filles, bien qu'elles soient de sang impur, étaient en quelque sorte comme lui : tourmentées mais s'en sortant de la manière qu'elles avaient trouvé, c'est à dire en formant une espèce de groupe qu'elle avaient nommé avec ironie, justement, les Impures. Il fallait chercher à les comprendre avant de saisir comment elle avaient si vite influencé Drago ; c'était la clé.

Pour vaincre son ennemi, il faut trouver la faille et ne surtout pas le sous-estimer.

Alors voilà, Lucius Malefoy analysait, tentait de trouver cette dite rupture dans la défense parfaite des Impures.

Les mots, il l'avait bien vu, ne leur faisaient rien. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas.

Et physiquement, il ne pourrait rien leur faire sans se faire remarquer par le Ministère de la Magie.

Il devait donc trouver un point faible, une corde sensible, une faiblesse, une lacune, n'importe quoi! Tant que c'était susceptible de le mener à la défaite des Impures!

Et, pour trouver cet élément de son plan, il sentait qu'une petite séance malsaine de manipulation père-fils allait être nécessaire.

(_Retour inespéré au duel tant attendu mais abrégé par tout le monde sauf les deux concernés…_)

L'arbitre, impatienté, ramena soudain le silence en sifflant et somma aux deux duellistes de continuer.

" En garde. "

Ils se placèrent.

" Prêts ? "

Signe de tête de Malefoy et Oroïd.

" Allez ! "

Ils s'échangèrent un ultime regard mauvais et l'air, autour d'eux, s'électrisa. La tension, palpable, les tenaient à bout et l'atmosphère était tout à fait singulière ; qui, mais qui, allait vaincre son adversaire ?

Irys, sans nul doute. Elle était Impure, et pas pour rien!

Alors, c'est avec cette détermination et cet esprit Impuresque qu'Irys médita sur la situation.

Que pouvait-elle faire? Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle pouvait gagner, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière à utiliser!

Quel sort? Le jeune Malefoy se tenant impunément devant elle à l'instant même avait l'arrogance d'être puissant. Il savait tout contrer, tout jeter. Alors que faire? Comment gagner?

Elle leva sa baguette et murmura une formule.

" _Silencio_… "

Drago fut automatiquement réduit au silence, incapable de prononcer la moindre formule.

Mais la colère et un certain amusement restaient visibles dans son regard glacé ; il semblait, malgré tout, avoir le contrôle de la situation.

C'était étrange, quand même, cet air serein qu'il affichait. Cela ne présageait rien de bon…

Le sortilège du silence? Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux? Ce stupide sort, on l'apprenait en quatrième année… en début d'année… Le petit sort facile qui ne prend qu'un seul cours, quand les profs ne savent plus quoi inventer pour amuser les élèves et avoir une dernière chance de faire bonne impression pour le reste de l'année !

Bref, Drago connaissait parfaitement se sort, puisqu'il avait écouté avec attention la première partie de ce fameux cours. Seulement, devenu somnolant dans la deuxième partie, il avait maintenant honte de ne plus se souvenir du contre-sort…

Mais, évidemment, il ne fallait pas qu'Irys le découvre, sinon elle serait réellement près de gagner, ce qu'il lui fallait éviter à tout prix. Il en allait de son honneur (perdu) et de celui de sa famille (reniée). Lui, qui n'avait plus rien à perdre, sauf ce combat, ne voulait quand même pas aller jusque là ! Tout de même, il conservait un soupçon de fierté ! Et il voulait impressionner la petite conne à l'air indifférent dans la salle, celle qui l'énervait au plus haut point mais qu'il ne pouvait hélaaaas pas effacer de son esprit ! Maudite Gypsy ! Et la peste soit sur les Impures, bordel !

Le superbe blondinet aux allures royales fit donc comme si de rien n'était, et ne tenta pas de répliquer à cette attaque : ni verbalement, ni magiquement. Puis, une idée s'imposa à son esprit.

__

Occlumens.

Fouiller dans les pensées les plus secrètes d'Irys, savoir tout de ses songes les plus privés… Savoir enfin si cette histoire avec Potter, c'était pour vrai. Savoir si, comme avant, il était toujours son précieux… Mais le plus important, gagner ce foutu duel!

Avoir toujours l'avantage sur elle, savoir à l'avance ses moindre intentions… Que de possibilités!

Seul désavantage : il n'était _pas _Occlumens. Il n'y en avait qu'un, à Poudlard et dans les environs, et c'était Rogue.

Ce foutu Rogue qui l'avait _trahi_, rien de moins, en se liguant avec les Impures quelques chapitres auparavant! Drago voulut jurer, mais il était muet suite au sortilège d'Irys, et n'avait pas la solution : il était vulnérable sans sa (splendide, sensuelle et traînante) voix pour pouvoir gueuler des sorts à tout va et ainsi se défendre !

Il avait le contre-sort sur le bout de la langue (et accessoirement, dans un coin perdu de sa mémoire, dérivant dans l'oubli au gré de ses pensées plus importantes du moment).

Mais bref, il ne le trouvait pas! Pourtant, ce sort aurait dû le marquer! Un sort à lancer autrement qu'en paroles… Un sort pour contrer le silence…Un sort pour gagner ce foutu duel!

Puis, l'idée du millénaire lui vint, puisque celle du siècle ne marchait pas (nous parlons de l'Occlumancie, voyeeez ?) : il allait utiliser son charme torride et typiquement Malefoyien !

Quoi de plus… efficace ? Et pourquoi l'idée ne lui était-elle pas venue avant ?

Pas besoin de parler pour imiter Don Juan !

Il n'avait qu'à lâcher sa baguette, en signe de " paix ". Elle serait surprise, bien sûr. Ils le seraient tous…

Ensuite, il lui ferait les yeux doux. Ses grands yeux gris, c'est ce qui la charmait. Il avait toujours su qu'Oroïd avait eut un petit faible pour lui, avant Potter (il était, par contre, bien évidemment loin de connaître l'ampleur de ce " petit faible "). Alors, il allait juste faire revenir de bons souvenirs à elle.

De sa main et d'un geste gracieux, il replaça ses cheveux d'or, maintenant totalement libres. Ils barraient son front et tombaient franchement sur ses épaules.

Il afficha un sourire piteux. Sa gueule d'ange ferait effet, c'était obligé.

Irys ne parut pas le moindrement impressionnée. Drago jura mentalement quelque chose comme " Maudit Potter accaparant ! " et expira doucement, à peine démonté.

La méthode " je suis mignon alors laisse-moi gagner " ne fonctionnait pas. Rien d'étonnant à cela, croyez-moi, mais ce léger contretemps enlevait une corde à son arc. Que faiiire ?

Il s'inclina légèrement, exposant sa nuque à Irys, en une étrange courbette polie, et se releva, un air déterminé plaqué sur le visage.

Il lui sourit sardoniquement – mais pas tant que ça.

Pour ensuite lui tirer la langue de manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus puérile… Très inattendu mais à l'antipode du comportement Serpentard classique !

(Un long silence confus s'ensuivit, et il y eut quelques murmures dans la salle.)

Irys leva un sourcil vaguement perplexe et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses z'Impures d'amies ; _what the fuck ?_, se disait-elle avec raison.

" Malefoy, tu vas crever ! " cracha-t-elle incidemment en le regardant d'un air mauvais.

Bon ben… Apparemment son comportement tout choupinet était loin de faire effet… à croire que cette fille défiait toutes les lois des hommes. Bref, il devait passer au plan B.

C'est là qu'intervenait le problème A (retour à la case départ, donc) : il n'avait pas de plan B (encore moins de A, de toute façon…).

Alors, que faire ?

Se…

Se…

Rendre ?

Il n'osait pas l'imaginer ! Pas dans cette vie ! S'il se rendait pour le premier duel, comment se passeraient les deux autres ? Il serait plus qu'humilié, puisqu'il provoquerait sa propre humiliation. Pire qu'un suicide, vous dis-je.

En plus, cette honte qu'il se ferait subir ne le suivrait pas seulement partout à Poudlard pour sa dernière année d'étude. Non, ce serait trop facile. Elle le suivrait toute la vie de son père, vu que celui-ci était présent (sur sa demande (quel abruti il se trouvait, à l'instant même, d'avoir invité son géniteur, l'illustre Seigneur Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur…)).

Bref, l'abandon n'était même pas envisageable.

Il fallait donc, malgré tout, s'en sortir. (Il faut aussi que ce vénérable chapitre huit se termine un jour, tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus…)

Drago, donc, réfléchit. À toute allure dans son crâne de supposé surdoué, même ! Toujours est-il qu'Irys prit ce silence (imposé par elle-même, d'ailleurs) pour un " je passe mon tour, vas-y, fais-moi mal Johnny " et murmura une incantation. Ce fut au tour de Malefoy de s'élever dans les airs, à toute vitesse, le plus haut possible ! Il n'avait pas le vertige – grâce au Quidditch, heureusement. Et quand Irys lança ce sort de lévitation, elle omit de maintenir l'autre, celui qui le gardait muet. Il explosa alors, en retrouvant sa splendide voix traînante, d'une rire de vainqueur. Il était dans les airs, certes, mais cette erreur qu'Irys venait de faire – soit ne pas maintenir son mutisme – le ferait gagner ! Il aurait l'avantage dès qu'il serait à terre. Cela le mettait en joie.

Il allait justement se préoccuper de ce léger inconvénient lorsque tout à coup, l'on entendit un retentissant " Nom d'une pute borgne ! " à l'autre bout de la salle.

Un professeur (mauvais garçon, de son jeune temps, certes, mais quand même pas assez pour, simplement en l'honneur du passé, ne pas tous les mitrailler de retenues (évidemment sans enlever de points (ils étaient tout de même de sa maison !)))…

Ça allait barder !

Le silence se fit instantanément, et toute l'illégale assemblée se retourna lentement, comme un même homme, priant pour que ce soit une hallucination collective, que ça ne soit pas vraiment la voix de Rogue.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu penser à esquisser l'ombre d'une réaction, Severus enchaîna :

" Mademoiselle Oroïd ! " clama-t-il froidement.

Pas de doute, plus aucun espoir, ce n'était pas une illusion, seul Rogue pouvais avoir cette voix autoritaire et nasillarde. C'était bien lui.

Irys, en entendant son nom, enfonça très légèrement la tête dans ses épaules. Réflexe de n'importe qui marqué par six ans de cours de potions avec M. Je-suis-impitoyable.

" Je sais que je ne suis pas votre professeur d'Enchantements, mais tout de même " continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

" C'est une vulgaire erreur de débutant d'oublier de maintenir un premier sort alors qu'on veut en lancer un deuxième ! Un première année s'en serait sorti mieux que vous sur ce point, Oroïd ! "

C'est vrai que l'erreur était un peu stupide. Mais Irys avait tellement la tête ailleurs, tellement concentrée à se concentrer, qu'elle avait niaisement oublier de le maintenir. Putain que c'était con ! Mais comme ça, Malefoy avait pris l'avantage, ou le prendrait, c'était certain.

Irys acquiesça, humble, et leva les yeux vers Drago qui arborait son sourire le plus carnassier, bien qu'il soit dans les airs.

" _Casus _! " cria-t-elle, sûre de son coup. Tandis que le sort le percutait en pleine gorge, son visage se décomposa. Il était à combien de mètres de haut ? Cinq, six… non, huit ! Huit mètres de chute pourraient bien lui être fatal !

Il tomba donc…

…et s'écrasa huit mètres plus bas, sur la petite scène aménagée.

Contre toute attente, il survécut, au grand dam d'Oroïd qui l'aurait bien vu mort. Vivant, il l'était, pas de doute, mais en forme, c'était une toute autre histoire…

Effondré sur le sol, les cheveux en bataille, il ne payait pas de mine et se contentait de se ramasser un peu plus sur lui même, se tenant les côtes et ayant la respiration difficile. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres et ses yeux gris se consumaient de haine. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui et murmura " _Finis Dolor_ " de manière à ce que personne ne l'entende.

Il se releva donc, chancelant, et toisa Irys de son air le plus totalement méprisant, du genre " Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me battre de cette manière ? ".

Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle le vit pointer sa baguette vers elle, menaçant, et vit ses craintes se matérialiser lorsqu'il feula, très doucement:

" _Tempero_ ".

Irys se sentit défaillir ; ses pensées se mélangèrent et elle ne sut plus vraiment où elle était. Était-ce un quelconque sort de confusion, ou un truc typique Mangemort ? Sa vision fut soudain troublée par une distorsion de l'espace, les couleurs se drapèrent de luminescence et de scintillements, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa, lointainement, que c'en était probablement fini pour elle et de ce duel. Elle vacilla, son équilibre brouillé par le sortilège, et ses sens dérapèrent ; elle ne sut plus si elle touchait ou non au sol, si ce qu'elle voyait était vrai, ou si tout ce qu'elle entendait était seulement tiré de son imagination. Prise d'une nausée, elle tomba à genoux, lâchant sa baguette, et entendit, vaguement, le mot " _Gravitas_ ". Son corps sembla alors peser une tonne et elle tomba face contre terre sur la scène, incapable de bouger, prise de vertiges insurmontables et secouée de sanglots muets.

La regardant de haut, Malefoy jubilait.

Terminé, c'était _terminé_.

Dire qu'il y a quelques jours, Malefoy n'espérait même pas s'en sortir vivant. Et maintenant, _maintenant_, il avait gagné. Irys était à terre, elle ne se relèverait pas. Oh, elle n'était pas morte. Mais il ne lui restait plus assez de force pour faire le moindre geste.

Il avait vaincu.

Il ne réalisait pas.

Il était comme immunisé contre la réalisation du fait que ça y était, il avait triomphé d'un tiers des Impures.

Les élèves – oh, et parent et professeur - ne savaient pas quoi penser. Ils auraient tous parié sur Irys… Enfin, la plupart. Mais d'un autre côté, cela n'étonnait personne, que le vainqueur soit Malefoy. Il était quand même, et resterait toujours, Drago Malefoy.

Il salua brièvement Irys qui gisait par terre et, rayonnant, se tourna vers la foule, qui explosait déjà d'applaudissements. Il la salua également – la foule – puis descendit de l'estrade vers ses n'âmis, laissant Oroïd à la merci de tous les prédateurs sexuels de la salle. Heureusement pour cette pauvre petite victime sans défense, Potter se précipita vers elle, inquiet à en crever (mais peut-être était-il un violeur potentiel !?) et la prit teeendrement dans ses bras, la berçant doucement, tout plein d'amour pour sa dulcinée endormie et complètement knock out.

" Malefoy " dit-il en se tournant vers lui, " je te tuerai pour cet affront fait à ma douce ! "

Ce dernier éclata de rire, hautain, et balaya ces préoccupations potteriennes d'un geste de main dédaigneux. Puis, se tournant vers Weasley, Red et Kaosu :

" J'ai gagné ! " exulta-t-il.


	9. Chapitre 9

****

Chapitre 9

Malefoy jubilait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot possible. Il avait vaincu une Impure!

Oh, il n'espérait pas que le miracle se reproduise, mais quand même! Une sur trois! Un tiers! C'était… pas mal!

Alors qu'à peine quelque jours plus tôt, il se sentait condamné à mort, il commençait maintenant sa nouvelle vie. Une vie de peut-être pseudo-gagnant.

Comment ne pas reprendre son ancien regard sur le monde, maintenant? Il ne pouvais s'empêcher de reprendre sa confiance en lui-même si… Malefoyenne!

Et de dominer les autres, les faibles, avec ses réparties spirituelles et cyniques!

Dieu que ça lui avait manqué!

Alors voilà, il avait gagné, tout le monde était au courant et tout allait pour le mieux… pour lui.

Irys, de son côté, n'en menait pas large : encore dans les vapes, elle n'était pas vraiment consciente de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Elle se foutait de Malefoy, elle se foutait de son échec, elle se foutait de son existence présente, elle se foutait de Potter qui l'enlaçait et même…même des Impures.

Cette victoire du côté des sang purs était un coup dur pour elle. Et apparemment pour les deux autres Impures, bien qu'elles ne le sachent pas encore, puisqu'elle y étaient directement liées.

Elle se recroquevilla en tremblant et fit son possible pour ne pas pleurer de dépit et de rage – de rage, surtout.

C'était _son_ duel, et Malefoy n'avait pas le droit de le gagner ! De… de la vaincre !

Mais maintenant, peu lui importait. Finis, les tours pendables. Ce serait pour Axelle et Gypsy, désormais.

Car elle avait honte.

Mais putain de merde! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de ne pas maintenir le premier sort? Par quelle malchance avait-elle pu oublier ce détail? Ça datait de sa première année! Depuis qu'ils avaient appris, à ce fameux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à envoyer deux sorts à la fois, on leur avait répété et répété qu'ils DEVAIENT perpétuer le premier sort! C'était d'une… limpidité!

Les profs passaient à ce cours, ils se succédaient, et se succédaient encore. Mais cette recommandation restait toujours!

Alors ils se faisaient tous rabâcher les oreilles avec cette putain de bordel de merde de recommandation!

Et malgré ces années de cours, aussi long et ennuyeux fussent-ils, tout cela n'avait pas aidé Irys à vaincre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire, pour que ce concept entre dans sa foutue tête Impuresque?

__

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin…

" Drago, sérieusement, t'aurais pas dû l'amocher comme ça ! " dit Gypsy en lui tournant le dos pour aller voir son amie, qui fixait le plafond d'un air éteint.

" Irys ? " demanda-t-elle, hésitante. Celle-ci réagit quelques secondes plus tard à son appel, un peu comme si elle était vraiment ailleurs dans sa tête, et tourna son regard vitreux vers elle.

" Irys, ça va pas, mh ? "

Elle en reçut pas de réponse.

" Je reviens. "

Elle partit dans la direction d'Axelle, qui quémandait des nouvelles (pourquoi n'allait-elle pas constater les dégâts elle-même ?) et Drago, qui s'en foutait, ou en tout cas feignait de l'ignorer. Axelle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Irys et Potter puis dit à Gypsy, comme si de rien n'était, que finalement une soirée était organisée le soir-même. Donc, théoriquement, _maintenant_.

Axelle regarda par dessus l'épaule de Gypsy, qui était face à elle, pour voir si Irys était en état. Apparemment pas. Mais la fiesta aurait lieu, même elle ne pourrait l'empêcher. Il était déjà tard dans la nuit. Ou tôt dans le matin. Peu importe.

Ce n'avait jamais été ce détail qui avait empêcher les Serpentard de se défouler.

Les fiestas des Gryffondor étaient réputées au travers de toute l'école comme un rendez-vous très classe de cette bande de petits merdeux, s'amusant dans la joie du non-alcoolisme, avec des saloperies que les Weasley allaient voler à Pré-au-Lard. Rien de plus extravagant, rien de moins.

Chez les Serpentard, peut-être que personne n'entendait parler de leur fêtes au travers le bahut, mais en tout cas, elles surpassaient, et de loin, les petites fiestas en pyjama des courageux petits copains d'en haut!

Les Serpentard avaient, disons… un don, pour que la fête soit plus… animée…

Vive l'alcool.

Et plus si affinités…

__

Un peu plus tard, dans la Salle des Serpentard… (on dirait une BD, c'est vraiment marrant quoi)

" Alors, les z'enfants, z'êtes prêts ? "

C'était Axelle, fringante et bien coiffée, au bras de son Weasley qu'elle avait rapidement arrangé pour l'occasion.

" Ouais, ouais… " se fit-elle vaguement répondre.

" Okay, alors on y va ."

Et les Impures entrèrent dans la salle, triomphantes malgré leur échec, respectivement au bras de leur mec du jour – ou de la semaine, ou du mois, de l'année ou… non ! au bras de l'_homme de leur vie_, si si, rien de moins ! –, en imposant par leur classe inclassable et féroce. (Aow, mais quelle belle phrase ! (Heureusement que c'est pas de la grande littérature, parce que faire ses commentaires au fil du récit et à la vue de tous les malheureux petits lecteurs égarés, c'est pas très stylé… ou peut-être que oui… m'enfin.))

Quelques désœuvrés avaient redécoré la scène aménagée et y avaient placé une espèce d'immense système de son moldu, flashant et kitsch – bref, c'était adorable et bien dans le sujet – et une puissante musique (tout aussi moldue) en ressortait, les _ bass _accentuées au maximum et faisant trembler la pièce.

Une ambiance électrique. Sombre, avec des stroboscopes. Ambiance rave. Rien de moins.

Un peu kitsch, il fallait l'avouer, à cause des murs, encore plus ornés que d'habitude, des couleurs de la maison. Mais quand même d'une classe folle. De la musique à en crever les tympans, des lumières plus éblouissantes les unes que les autres… Bref, pas le genre d'endroit où avoir une conversation.

Harry et Ron… n'en revenaient simplement pas.

Axelle leur avaient glissé quelques mots, juste avant leur entrée dans la salle, sur les particularités de ces soirées. Mais quand même, il fallait le voir pour le croire !

Potter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : de la musique moldue ! Les Serpentard, qui détestaient les moldus, en écoutaient les œuvres !

Mais la musique était bonne, certes, et l'alcool était à volonté. Ce qui est toujours un plus, dans un party, vous en conviendrez.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps (mais un certain nombre de shooters) pour que tout le monde soit plus ou moins chaud, et dans certains cas, complètement saoul. (Il y avait des cours le lendemain, en plus… mais c'est une autre histoire.)

" Wea… Weasley… Essaye ça. ", bégaya Axelle, un sourire béat et stupide aux lèvres.

Axelle tendit le joint à Ron, qui l'observa d'un air naïf et illuminé, les yeux ronds et complètement stupéfait.

" C'est… hips ! c'est quoi, ça, 'Xelle… ? "

Gypsy intervint :

" Ben voyons, tu sais pas lire ? C'est marqué… " Elle tenta alors de déchiffrer des inscriptions (surtout inexistantes) sur le joint, se concentrant au maximum, pour finalement abandonner et en aspirer une bouffée d'un air satisfait.

Ron pencha la tête de côté et marmonna :

" Ça se fume, ce truc ? "

Drago répondit, aussi gelé que les deux autres :

" Bah non, voyons, Weasley, réfléchis, un peu… "

" Attends, Drago, ça se fume, non ? "

Drago avait juste abandonné son sarcasme habituel. Il était bien trop sous les effets de ce joint pour jouer dans le cynisme.

" Tu le coince entre tes lèvres, et tu aspires. "

Weasley, trop chaud et dans le _mood _pour même penser à réfuter ou douter des dires de Malefoy, suivit simplement les ordres.

Ce fut comme. Juste. _Oh my fucking god_, quoi!

Ronald Weasley venait de prendre sa première bouffée de drogue.

Rien de moins.

Il avait senti la fumée dans sa bouche, et puis s'infiltrer très vite dans sa gorge. Et puis, carrément, comme si elle lui collait au fond de la gorge, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de cette sensation. Sans pour autant pouvoir dire s'il aimait ou pas.

Et là, il s'était… étouffé.

Et avait recraché la fumée par le nez et non la bouche.

Une première bouffée, c'est toujours comme ça. Tellement occupé à avoir l'air digne qu'on en oublie de se concentrer pour ne pas être surpris des effets, mais tellement surpris des effets qu'on en oublie de paraître digne et de recracher correctement la putain de fumée.

Bref, humiliation totale. Mais les autres, ayant généralement plus d'expérience, et donc fumant plus, ne s'en souviennent que vaguement le lendemain.

Alors pourquoi s'en faire?

Il se débarrassa au plus vite du joint et le catapulta au bout de ses bras, provoquant le mécontentement général.

" Oh, Weaaasley, pourquoi t'as fais ça ? " geignit Axelle en s'effondrant sur lui, totalement invertébrée.

" T'es vraiment con, Weasel ! On en a plus, là ! C'était le _dernier _! " cracha Drago avec une vigueur renouvelée. Gypsy émit un ricanement paresseux et s'affaissa à moitié sur l'épaule de Malefoy. Irys, quant à elle, était assise sur une chaise, le regard impénétrable et neutre, silencieuse et morose. Elle avait refusé de fumer et de boire et ignorait les autres.

Potter, tout à coup, écartilla les yeux et éclata de rire.

" Mais regardez, regardez ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ces deux-là ? " tonitrua-t-il d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'alcool en pointant Crabbe et Goyle du doigt.

Goyle, au fil des ans, était devenu grand. Il l'était déjà, mais là, c'était… horrible. Très grand. Trop. Et… le poids en proportion. Alors. Il prenait de la place, quoi! Pas gros, non. Juste… proportionnel.

Mais bref.

Et il y avait Crabbe. Demeuré plus petit, depuis sa quatrième année. Mais quand même… bâti.

Bref. Ce qu'Harry pointait du doigt... Ce qui le faisait tant rire, et qui l'aurait fait rire même sans les effets de l'alcool-et-plus-si-affinités… c'est que…

Crabbe et Goyle, les deux machos de l'école, les deux mecs qui persécutaient les petites Serdaigle en faisant tomber leurs bouquins, qui se tapaient, selon la rumeur, toutes les Poufsouffle possible… Bref, _eux_.

Ils…

Ils étaient… collés l'un à l'autre. Et pas vraiment… comment dire? Innocemment.

C'est ça. Tout sauf innocemment.

Et ils riaient. Comme des débauchés, comme deux types complètement ivres. Mais quand même… de manière si… efféminée!

Dieu du ciel. CRABBE et GOYLE! Quand même...! Et tous les Serpentard... Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça! Cette… indécence. Pas parce qu'ils étaient deux garçons (quoique ce détail, venant d'eux, était tellement… inattendu), mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient… impudiques. Rien de moins. Carrément.

L'instant qui suivit fut spectaculaire ; l'hilarité de Potter eut une onde de choc, une… répercussion. Qui se propagea, au ralenti, à travers la salle au complet, au fur et à mesure que les gens remarquaient la source de ce rire si frénétique. Certains, choqués, prenaient un air pincé, mais la plupart ne tentaient même pas de réfréner leur fou rire et s'étalaient par terre, saouls mais morts de rire.

" Oh putain j'y crois pas " traîna Malefoy d'une voix de Travolta gelé en observant la scène traumatisante d'un œil éteint. Il allait se lever pour aller leur gueuler dessus, mais Gypsy le retint et dit, tout aussi mollement :

" Allez, quoi, sois to-lé-rant, choupinet, ils sont heureux, là… "

" Mais… "  
" Taiiiis-toi… "

Il sourit allégrement et chercha tout à coup les shooters de tequila.

Imaginez… Une salle, immense. Et des Serpentard à la tonne, tous réunis. Ceux qui avaient un air digne et le dernier dans toute circonstance. Du cadet des première années au doyen des septièmes. _Tous_…

…Ils se bidonnaient. Certains se roulaient littéralement à terre. Juré, quoi!

Et les deux Gryff' de la salle n'y échappaient pas. Mais pour eux, cet air stupide n'était une surprise pour personne.

Oh, bien sûr, la drogue et l'alcool y étaient pour beaucoup, à ce fou rire général. Mais. Mais! _Mais_, quoi!

Et Crabbe et Goyle, dans un coin et à la fois au centre de toute cette agitation, qui continuaient leur… activité. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien d'autre n'existait, comme s'il n'y avait pas des centaines de Serpentard à se marrer de leur gueule juste à côté.

Ils avaient sans doute des années de retard à rattraper et c'est peut-être pourquoi ils étaient si… " frénétiques "…

M'enfin.

" Bref ", marmonna Axelle, " laissons-les à leur affaire… "

Tout le monde obtempéra silencieusement et il y eut une tentative générale de les ignorer. Cependant, le mot " tentative " est approprié : il ne fallait pas compter le nombre de regards qui s'entrecroisaient, désapprobateurs ou hilares, dans leur direction, car ils étaient trop nombreux.

" Passons, ouais ", dit Gypsy en faisant un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, se retournant vers Drago et le fixant sans vergogne.

" Je sais que j'suis joli " réussit-il à dire après un temps de réflexion.

" Nan, 'lfoy… " Elle secoua péniblement la tête, comme si cela lui en coûtait de devoir le dire, et finalement se lança :

" T'es tellement… woaw… quoi, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? " (Si si, Mia toute crachée avec le petit move rectangulaire et explicatif.)

" Bah, si tu veux… "

" Okay. "

" Cocasse! " lança Axelle, en les regardant tour à tour.

Puis, elle retourna à son Weasley complètement saoul (et donc facilement manipulable, flexible, rangeable sous un lit, achetable à moins de quatre versements faciles de… bref.) et de son air nouvellement nonchalant qui lui allait, ma foi, très très très très bien. Vous voyez… Un type vraiment grand, roux, à l'air timidement choupinet, craquant. Mais gauche comme pas possible, quoi! Toujours à rougir, à faire gaffe, à ne pas être un tant soit peu indécent, à ne pas dire ci, ou ça… barbant, à la fin!

Et là, ce grand maladroit, il se métamorphose en un idéal sexy, confiant, mais tout en gardant son coté un peu timidement chou.

Du genre " Je le fais, mais juste après, je me rend compte que c'était stupide et je rougis, en me souvenant de garder mon air un peu bad boy pour épater la galerie ". Bref, fallait en profiter, Ronald ne serait pas dans cet état pendant toute une éternité.

Alors quoi, Axelle avait trop à faire (avec le grand (j'ai dit grand?) rouquin qui l'accompagnait) pour se soucier du couple national de la semaine, à savoir, Drago et Gyps'!

Qu'ils se débrouillent, merde!

Et ils en étaient fort capables, croyez-moi.

" Dis-le avant, Dragounet d'amour… "

" Non, Gypsy chérie, toiiii… "

" Allez, toi en premier. "

" Non. "

" Drago… "

" Vi ? "

" Dis-le. "

" Non… j'suis trop gêêêné… "

Il jeta alors un bref coup d'œil indigné à Axelle qui semblait carrément _aspirer_ la bouche de son Weasley… Phénomène épatant s'il en est, et totalement singulier.

" Comment elle fait ? "

" Euh… "

" Gypsy ? "

Le bruit de succion d'Axelle commençait à être vachement agaçant. Weasley, en plus, prenait de l'assurance (sans doute grâce à l'alcool) et leur échange salivaire (rien de moins) semblait de plus en plus dépravé.

" J'suis sûr qu'on peut les battre " proposa vaguement Drago, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

" Oh j'suis trop saouuuule… "

S'ils avaient été dans leurs états respectif normaux, à ce stade de la discussion (quoique ce dit stade ne leur serait jamais arrivé dans leur état normal), Malefoy se serait avancé, fier, confiant, aurait touché sa joue doucement, comme il savait le faire, aurait eu un sourire en coin, et l'aurait embrassée. Elle aurait tout bonnement répondu à son baiser. Ç'aurait été un jeu, un simple jeu.

Mais… Voilà, ils n'était pas conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient alors… la situation pouvait aisément… dégénérer.

Et puisqu'elle pouvait le faire, elle le fit. La situation dégénéra, et de manière plutôt prévisible malgré toutes les circonstances intrigantes qui l'avaient mise en place.

Après un " moi j'y crois " traînant et même sexy, Malefoy se pencha vers Gypsy, lui prit le menton et s'affaissa en même temps dessus, l'écrasant à moitié, trop faible pour se relever, et finalement ce fut Kaosu qui l'embrassa la première ; il eut un hoquet de surprise et continua le baiser, alangui et tout joyeux.

Et ça se prolongeait, ça se prolongeait.

Potter regardait tour à tour son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi embrasser leur Impure. Et la sienne? Elle déprimait dans son coin. Pas drôle du tout. Lui aussi, voulait s'amuser. Lui aussi, voulait que les autres mecs soient jaloux de sa copine!

Meuh naon! Elle restait assise, à jeun, à regarder le vide avec mépris.

Ben voyons!

Potter en avait assez!

Oh, bien sûr, c'était l'alcool qui parlait, ou plutôt qui pensait pour lui. Car sinon, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait tenté quoi que ce soit pour pseudo-confronter son Impure et faire naître leur première chicane de couple. Rien de moins.

Quel con.

Mais tsé, même Goyle et Crabbe étaient heureux, et lui, l'ultime Survivant, ne devait se contenter que de regarder ! C'était frustrant, quoi : lui aussi, il en voulait, de l'amour ! Hélaaas, l'amour de sa vie n'était pas en état de le frencher jusqu'à l'étouffement, c'était effectivement une _grôss malheuw_.

Pour lui.

Car les autres, eux, s'amusaient… follement…

D'ailleurs…

Hé, mais…

Était-ce vraiment… catholique, ce que… ?

Potter rougit.

Inimaginable.

(Non non, pas Crabbe et Goyle en train de… voyez.)

C'était… plutôt.

Okay, genre. C'est dans ces moments qu'on a envie de rembobiner et de se la refaire, pour voir si on hallucine à cause de l'alcool.

Parce que là… WOUAH.

Oh, mais bien sûr ! Tout est possible, dans un party Serpentard, c'est évident, mais ça… c'était simplement à la hauteur de leur hautaine exubérance, quoi.

Plusieurs dansaient, de manière lascive (quoi d'autre ?) et semblaient tout droit sortis d'un clip de Britney Spears ou d'Enrique Iglesias, au rythme effrayant de la musique rave qui faisait trembler les meubles et tinter les verres de bière, et d'autres… d'autres étaient indifférents à l'ambiance électrique et semblaient concentrés à un point de non-retour sur une certaine scène. Cette même scène qui avait fait rougir Potter : Pansy Parkinson, la fausse-salope-désormais-pute, forniquait _publiquement_ avec le très subtil et charmant Marcus Flint. Joli couple…

Joli? Plutôt… comment dire? dérangeants.

Ils étaient... malséants, quoi!

Ils… enfin… Elle avait indécemment passé ses jambes autour de sa taille, et jouait dans ses cheveux courts avec frénésie, pendant qu'il était occupé à l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en ayant passé une main sous son chandail.

Le tout avec, comme background musical, un rythme répétitif, agressif, violent et provocateur, bien sûr.

Potter… rougit? Mais après… sa deuxième réaction…

Il les pointa du doigt et péta une crise de jalousie : c'en était trop, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

" J'vous aime pas bon ! "

Un joyau de puérilité.

" C'est pas juste la vie, pourquoi, pourquoi toujours moi ! " hurla-t-il au bord des larmes, les poings serrés et l'air furieux.

Axelle, se décollant un instant de son Weasley, prit la situation bien en main (pas au sens où vous l'entendez, gang de pervers irrécupérables !) et lui marmonna, patiente, quelque chose du genre :

" Caaalme-toi, 'ti con… Tu vas t'en remettre et laisse-les en paix, quoi... "

Mais Potter ne s'en remit pas. Il regarda Ax' comme si elle avait blasphémé contre toutes ses convictions les plus profondes. Son regard vers elle, encré d'une haine effroyable, la fit rire. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à Ronald, qui semblait de pas s'en plaindre pour une fois. Harry resta là, les bars ballants. Devant lui, son meilleur ami et cette salope de première. À sa gauche, son ennemi le plus chiant, ce p'tit connard blond, avec une des meilleures amies de l'autre, la-salope-de-première-qui-tripotait-son-meilleur-pote. Derrière lui, il en avait conscience, il y avait soit Pansy et Marcus, soit Crabbe et Goyle. Ou les deux couples, alors, pour ajouter à son désespoir. En background, des couples comme ça, il y en avait partout. C'ÉTAIT ENVAHISSANT, BORDEL! Et, le plus éprouvant… à sa droite, loin de lui, sur une chaise en plein milieu de la place, la fille avec qui il devrait être en train de… faire comme les autres, quoi! Mais naon! Bien trop… quoi, au juste? Déprimée, démoralisée? Ca ne l'empêchait pas de trouver du réconfort dans ses bras, quoi!

Donc, ça virait en orgie, tout ça.

C'était plutôt mauvais signe…

À SUIVRE DANS LE NÉANT OBSCUR DES TRUCS JAMAIS TERMINÉS

Yo.

ahahahahaha. Jamais, autrement dit. nananère.


End file.
